El guardaespaldas
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: UA.Kakashi tiene una nueva misión: "¿Cuidar a una niñata malcriada?". Nada es lo que parece.esta misión puede complicarse más de lo esperado... Pasen y lean. N/A:cap 12 up!
1. Nueva misión, encuentro accidentado

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

**ºº cambios de escena ºº**

* * *

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo I**

**.**

_Nueva misión, encuentro accidentado_

.

.

Sakura miraba por el balcón de su dormitorio el atardecer que, hace momentos, comenzaba a caer..

Esta pelirosa de 17 años, cabello corto, ojos de un hermoso color jade y figura esbelta, era única hija de uno de los empresarios más grandes e importantes de todo Japón. Su padre, Fushimoto Haruno, era en verdad un padre estricto y exigente, su figura imponente y voz autoritaria reducía a migajas a cualquiera que quisiera plantarse frente a él, sus empleados y sirvientes parecían temerle, y cómo no hacerlo si su mirada asesina y poder eran impresionantes.

Mientras que su madre, mejor dicho, su madrastra Shia Haruno, era una de las personas más materialista, superficial, calculadora, descarada y banal que Sakura jamás tuvo el "placer" de conocer (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo). A decir verdad, a la pobre pelirosa no le había tocado la mejor familia que se pudiera desear, pero intentaba pasar por alto estos pensamientos.

Y pensar que ella había sido tan feliz, cuando su madre aún vivía, Anae, una mujer dulce y tierna que había logrado derretir el corazón de su marido, del gran Fushimoto, que para esos tiempos no era tan serio y amargado como lo fue luego del trágico accidente de su esposa, hace unos 7 años. Sakura tenía entonces 10 años, cuando su padre le informó de la muerte de su madre, a quien la pequeña pelirosa estaba más que apegada. Su padre se lo dijo frío y seco, su mirada había cambiado, en el ya no encontró la ternura y el confort que sakura precisaba en esos momentos, ni siquiera un abrazo, ni palabras de aliento, nada salió de los tiesos labios de su padre, absolutamente nada. Fue ahí que aquel hombre cambió para siempre, luego de esto Sakura jamás lo vio sonreír, jamás le dirigió palabras de cariño a su hija, y esta lloró, lloró hasta que ya no quedaron más lágrimas, lloró hasta que su corazón se secó, lloró desesperadamente por última vez.

Tres años más tarde el señor Fushimoto se casó con Shia, una mujer atractiva, pelirroja de ojos negros, y bastante más joven, que había conocido en un viaje de negocios.

Desde el principio Sakura y Shia no se llevaban para nada bien, es más, se detestaban, la primera porque no pudo perdonarle a su padre el hecho de que se casase con semejante "mujerzuela" que parecía ser la antagonista de su verdadera madre, su única madre. Y bueno, Shia la detestaba aún más pues temía que ella pudiera robarle la atención de su esposo y claro, muchísimo más por temor a que ella se quedase con la herencia de su actual marido.

Y así vivían, lo que al principio eran algunas discusiones triviales se fueron convirtiendo en batalla continuas, insufribles, Shia le hacía la vida imposible a Sakura, digamos que ese era su pasatiempos, y la pelirosa tampoco se quedaba atrás, siempre lograba vengarse, aunque también siempre terminaba castigada por su padre, pues su madrastra la dejaba constantemente como la mala de la película.

Entonces la pelirosa pasaba horas y horas en su habitación, tratando de distraerse con algo, mirando el horizonte, mientras el atardecer caía lentamente, iluminando su rostro con un color anaranjado, solo en esos momentos se sentía en paz, intentando no pensar en nada, intentando que el día se llevara sus preocupaciones, pensando que quizás cuando el día pasara todo volvería a ser como antes, cuando conocía de cerca la felicidad.

Intentando imaginar que quizás algún día volvería a sentirse querida, abandonando para siempre la soledad en la que estaba sumergida. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro.

–Quizás algún día...- dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras los últimos colores del atardecer desaparecían de su vista.

.

.

.

"TOC-TOC-TOC"

-Señorita Haruno... ¿Ya está despierta?-

-mmmmm...- una pelirosa adormecida se revolvía entre las frazadas intentando alargar un poco más el tiempo en ese confort.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una muchacha bastante joven de ojos perlados y cabello azulado vestida con un delantal de color blanco con volados en sus mangas y una trenza larga con una cinta azul en el final de la misma, se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.

-Señorita, debe levantarse, se está haciendo tarde y tiene un almuerzo pendiente con su padre- decía la peliazul con un tono melodioso que más bien daban ganas de seguir durmiendo.

-5 minutos más mamá...-

La peliazul se enterneció

–Va..vamos señorita, ya es hora – la sirvienta se dispuso a correr la cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol pasara, dándole de lleno en la cara de la joven pelirosa.

Esta abrió los ojos con dificultad, tratando de adaptar su vista a aquel brillo.

**-**No...no olvide señorita que hoy es sábado y tiene un día muy ocupado- decía tímidamente la ojiperla.

**-**Hmp..no me hagas acordar- la pelirosa ahora trataba de incorporarse, con aire de fastidio.

Y pensar que era sábado.., cualquier joven de su edad diría que ese era uno de los mejores días de la semana, donde uno puede descansar o salir con sus amigos o simplemente no hacer nada, pero no, para ella la vida no era tan sencilla, para sakura sábado era igual a reuniones con su padre y su "adorada" madrastra y con gente que superan los cincuenta años de edad, hablando de negocios, negocios y más negocios, mientras ella debía estar allí, con cara de feliz cumpleaños, aparentando tener la familia que no tiene y fingiendo que no hay lugar mejor que ese.

Sip, decididamente no era uno de sus días favoritos.

-Por cierto Hinata-chan, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames simplemente por mi nombre? ¿Un millón? ¿Dos quizás**?**- decía con aire divertido la pelirosa mientras se ponía una bata de seda negra que le ojiperla le estaba ofreciendo.

-Si..lo se señori..digo..Sakura-san...es solo que no logro acostumbrarme...a..además..no..no me parece correcto..- decía sonrojada la ojiperla tendiendo la cama.

-¿Que no te parece correcto? Pero Hinata-chan, nos conocemos desde niñas, eres prácticamente como una hermana para mi, solo dime Sakura-chan, como cuando niñas ¿De acuerdo? –decía una sonriente pelirosa mientras entraba al baño para darse una ducha como todas las mañanas.

-Ha..hai, arigatou Sakura-chan – dijo la ojiperla un poco más fuerte para que la pelirosa que ya había entrado al baño la escuchara.

.

.

**ººMientras tanto, en otra parte de Japón...ºº**

.

-¿Y por qué yo debería hacer este trabajo? – un hombre de cabellos grisáceos, casi plateados, alto y de un físico envidiable, discutía acaloradamente por celular.

-Ya te lo dije kakashi, eres el único que puede hacer el trabajo, además de ser el mejor agente, no te puedes negar, son órdenes de los superiores- respondía tranquilamente la voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡QUE! Tu mismo lo dijiste Asuma soy AGENTE ¡No una niñera!, si lo hubiese querido así me habría ahorrado tantos años de entrenamiento militar ¿¡NO LO CREES!? –el peliplata no parecía tener intenciones de bajar la voz, por el contrario, cada vez se encontraba más exaltado

-No pienso discutir contigo Kakashi, órdenes son órdenes, y por más que no lo quieras deberás cumplirlas, ya le has costado mucho a la agencia con tus caprichos, por muy buen agente que seas los superiores no soportarán una más...además no será tan malo..solo deberás intentar recaudar información del tipo, no te estoy pidiendo nada imposible...solo es cuidar una persona, como lo hacías antes, ¿o es que el gran Sharingan Hatake no puede hacerlo**?**-

kakashi parecía explotar de la rabia.

- Sabes bien que el problema no es proteger personas, ¡HASTA AL MISMISIMO PRESIDENTE TUVE QUE PROTEGER!, pero de ahí a proteger una niña, ¡¡UNA NIÑA!!-

**-**Oh...vamos Kakashi..primero que no es una niña..hasta me das envidia.. y segundo...te jodes, esto te pasa por poner a prueba a los del comité, te dije kakashi, si tiras de la cuerda se va a cortar.¡pero no! El necio tiene que hacer las cosas como quiere, ahora te la bancas, mañana mismo empieza el trabajo, asi que ven a la agencia a buscar lo que necesitas, no quiero mas problemas kakashi, ya fue suficiente con lo último, llegas a ponerme en un lío de vuelta por una de tus locuras y te juro Hatake Kakashi que TE MATO. Adios.-

-¡ASUMA!¡ASUMA!...¡maldición!- el peliplata tiró violentamente el celular al otro lado de la habitación, que por suerte cayó sobre la cama, ya había perdido varios celulares de esa manera.

Y es que kakashi no era exactamente un ser pacífico, por el contrario, se lo conocía por ser bastante iracundo y violento, pero eso no quitaba lo buen agente que era, ya hace muchos años había sido llamado por el servicio de Inteligencia de Japón para que trabajase con ellos, además de sus sorprendentes habilidades físicas era también conocido como el "ninja genio", su nivel y velocidad mental eran insuperables. Pero lo que tenía de inteligente y fuerte lo tenía de rebelde, no era de las personas que le gustaban seguir las normas al pie de la letra, no desde que había perdido a uno de sus compañeros de equipo por cumplirlas, por anteponer la misión a sus compañeros, no, desde ese día no volvió a hacer semejante estupidez.

Se fue a dar una ducha de agua fría, algo que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, mejor dicho, lo único que lograba tranquilizarlo, dejó que el frío chorro de agua golpeara su musculoso torso, relajándolo y dejando que las gotas recorrieran su nívea piel llevándose así todas sus preocupaciones. Salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente, se puso su traje y una máscara negra que cubría gran parte de su rostro, al igual que una bandana cubría uno de sus ojos, el ojo Sharingan, por el que tanto era temido, dejando solo a la vista un ojo, un ojo azabache que había entrenado para no reflejar emoción alguna, y de esta manera no demostrar debilidad.

Cogió un arma de su mesita de luz, su celular y su bolso y salió del apartamento, ya más tranquilo, tratando de no pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Si, sin lugar a dudas no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba...

.

.

Una pelirosa de hermosos ojos color jade con un vestido strapless blanco de magnífica caída y una cinta de color rosa en forma de moño atada justo debajo del busto acompañada por unas sandalias bajas del mismo color que el vestido, descendía por unas ostentosas escaleras de mármol lentamente, tratando de prolongar lo más posible el tiempo, y de esta manera tardar un poco más en ver a su "adorada" familia, ergo, su "adorada" madrastra.

Llegó con todo su "entusiasmo" al comedor (N/A: sisi, soy un "poco" sarcástica) donde se encontraba, en la punta de una extensa mesa de roble, tomando su café cargado y leyendo el diario algo malhumorado, el señor Fushimoto y a su lado, su esposa, con el celular en la mano, hablando con quien sabe quien sobre los últimos modelos de ropa de quien sabe qué marca.

- Buenos días- dijo una ya acostumbrada Sakura al no recibir ninguna contestación de parte de ninguno de los dos comensales "que raro" pensó "si ellos suelen ser tan cariñosos", pensaba divertida. Aunque en el fondo esta situación no la divertía para nada, pero prefería no detenerse en ello, ya lo había hecho por demasiado tiempo, ahora solo le quedaba resignarse.

Se sentó al otro lado de su padre, logrando por fin la atención de este, quien cerrando el diario y mirándola fríamente como siempre lo hacía, le dijo:

-Deberías comenzar a levantarte más temprano, no puede ser que tenga que esperar a la hora que la señorita se le ocurra levantarse –miró el reloj para luego continuar regañándole – hace 10 minutos que debería haber salido.

Sakura simplemente observaba como llenaban su taza con café, tratando de no escuchar lo que su padre decía.

-¡y míreme cuando le hablo jovencita**!-** dijo algo exaltado el señor Fushimoto

sakura levantó su vista para encontrarse nuevamente con aquella mirada gélida. Su padre continuó.

–Debes comenzar a ser más responsable, no tengo tiempo para estas chiquilinadas. – el hombre tomó un sorbo más de café.

-En fin, solo quería comunicarte que a partir del día de mañana serás acompañada por personal de seguridad que te llevará y traerá de la escuela, y te acompañará a cada lado que vayas..- la pelirosa se quedó estupefacta, ¿Acababa de escuchar que tendría un perrito faldero las 24 horas del día?

-¿Un guardaespaldas? Pe..pero padre yo no necesi...

-No me interrumpas cuando hablo –le regañó el padre – como te decía, tendrás terminantemente prohibido salir de la mansión a menos que estés acompañada por él**.-**

En ese momento la madrastra colgó el celular

-Yo no necesito ningún guardaespaldas, siempre me he manejado sola, ¿Por qué ahora tengo que cargar con uno?- la pelirosa estaba enojada, ¿En qué momento comenzaron a tratarla como una niña? Con sus 17 años ya sabía cuidarse bastante bien, no necesitaba de ninguna niñera, nunca la tuvo y no la tendría ahora que estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-Tu padre ha dado una orden, no hagas que lo repita –escupió la pelirroja y añadió con una sonrisa maléfica –no querrás faltarle el respeto ¿Verdad?

Su padre miró a la pelirosa aún más duramente, si es que eso se podía, y es que cuando se trataba de poner en duda su respeto...

- No tengo por qué darte las razones, obedecerás y punto, mañana en la mañana lo conocerás, te llevará a la escuela y te acompañará a cada lugar que vallas, no quiero problemas señorita. Ahora desayuna rápido y prepárate que vendrán visitas**.-**

Sakura finalizó aquella discusión agachando su rostro en señal de una orden acatada, no quería discutir con su padre, sobre todo porque sabía que siempre terminaba perdiendo.

-He dicho –el señor Fushimoto se levantó seguido por su joven esposa quien estaba sonriendo burlonamente, dejando a una pelirosa bastante molesta.

Apretó con rabia la servilleta que estaba sobre sus piernas -_" desde cuando le ha preocupado mi seguridad, nunca le he importado, ¿y ahora quiere venir a darse aires de buen padre??, ¡bah! ¿Que pienso?, ¿importarle yo? Seguramente esto tiene que tener un trasfondo económico...o simples apariencias... no lo se.¡.maldición!"_

_._

_._

El día transcurrió lentamente para cierta pelirosa, tuvo que salir por un momento de la sala pues el olor a tabaco no la dejaba respirar, se apoyó en la puerta respirando profundamente y masajeando sus cachetes, eso de sonreír forzadamente dos horas seguidas no era para nada sencillo. Los acompañantes de su padre no eran exactamente unos adolescentes, todos pasaban los cincuenta y tenían ese no se qué que los hacían ver más aburridos aún.

-¿y Sakura-chan?.. ¿Divertida la reunión? – un rubio de ojos azules y traje se acercaba sonriente a la pelirosa quien estaba con aires de fastidio.

-Agh Naruto, no tienes idea...- dijo sonriendo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo **–**¿Qué haces por estos lados? ¿Acaso también te invitaron la "fiesta"?-

- Jaja..no Sakura-chan, vine a traerle unos papeles a mi padre..ahora pensaba salir con el dobe y los demás...¿no quieres venir?- decía animado el rubio.

-¿Sasuke va a ir?- se mordió el labio inferior- ..mmm no lo se Naruto..quiero, pero no se si pueda..–dijo la pelirosa apuntando hacia el interior del salón.

- ¡Vamos! Dattebayo... solo serán unas horas, si quieres yo le digo a tu padre ¿Quieres?-el rubio ahora tenía cara de gato con botas (N/A: Pues los bigotes no le faltan)

**-**Hai... Arigatou Naruto–dijo la pelirosa asintiendo.

El padre de Naruto, el señor Uzumaki era un socio del señor Fushimoto desde hacía muchísimos años, es por eso que Sakura y el rubio se conocían de niños. Al igual que con Sasuke Uchija, el "teme", un apodo que le había dedicado Naruto desde críos, el era primo de Naruto y el amor platónico de Sakura. Pero el pelinegro de ojos azabaches jamás le había prestado atención a la pelirosa, primero porque Naruto no lo dejaba, ya que se lo conocía a Sasuke por ser un tanto mujeriego, y segundo porque el tipo se mujer de Sasuke era mas bien del espécimen de "mujer fatal", todo lo contrario a lo que Sakura era, delicada, tierna, cariñosa, educada, en fin, todo lo que se puede esperar de una flor de cerezo.

Sakura llegó junto con Naruto al descapotable, en el que estaba esperando un pelinegro con cara de molesto.

-¡Dobe! ¿Tanto te tardas en dejar unos papeles? –le regañó Sasuke

-¡Cállate teme! Me quedé hablando con Sakura-chan, ah.. por cierto, viene con nosotros**.-**

**-**Ohaio Sasuke-kun- dijo algo sonrojada la pelirosa. Mientras se subía en el asiento trasero del auto.

-hmp**.** –simplemente contestó el pelinegro

- ¡vamonos! ¡Dattebayo!- gritó animado el rubio pisando el acelerador.

.

.

Sakura sentía el viento revolviendo su pelo, hacía unos minutos que había salido junto a su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio hiperactivo, de sonrisa brillante, amable, noble, gracioso y excelente persona, y junto a su amor platónico, Sasuke Uchija, heredero de la franquicia Uchija, de aspecto hermoso, piel blanca cual porcelana, pelo color azabache con reflejos azules, ojos profundamente oscuros y fríos. un muchacho sumamente inteligente, y bastante serio para sus diecisiete años de edad, pero que era todo un furor entre las chicas. Tenía fama de seductor irremediable aunque el ni se lo propusiera, es que todo en él era perfecto y por eso mismo Sakura era una de las tantas que gustaba de él, lo hacía desde pequeños.

Podrían pensarse que sería extraño que la pelirosa no se hubiese enamorado del rubio hiperactivo, que siempre la había tratado de maravilla, y hasta en algún momento, hacía ya varios años, le había declarado su amor, un amor de niños. Además, Naruto era ya un hombre apuesto, fijación de muchas chicas del Instituto, el lugar donde los tres estaban cursando el último año de secundaria y donde pasaron la mayor parte de su vida.

¿Por qué ella gustaba justamente de la persona que no le prestaba atención, que en varias ocasiones la había rechazado abiertamente, y que le había demostrado que jamás se fijaría en ella? Quien sabe, ni ella misma lo sabía, solo le gustaba, siempre le había gustado y creía que siempre lo haría.

Podría decirse que sus dos amigos, Naruto y Sasuke, eran como el agua y el aceite, el ying y el yang, lo bueno y lo malo, lo blanco y lo negro, dos opuestos naturales, pero que irónicamente eran los mejores amigos, quizás era porque se complementaban, dos cargas opuestas, positiva y negativa, que se neutralizaban.

Pero esto no quería decir que se llevaran bien todo el tiempo, por el contrario, ellos discutían a cada momento, por cualquier cosa, a veces sin motivo alguno, pero esto, en cierto sentido, los divertía, a ellos y a Sakura, que había presenciado estas escenas desde pequeña, que los había visto discutir desde que tenía memoria, y que se había acostumbrado a esa situación, y ahora le resultaba bastante cómica.

El descapotable amarillo frenó ante un semáforo en rojo, los tres amigos se dirigían a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, donde se juntarían con los demás miembros del grupo, eran compañeros de escuela pero que a la vez frecuentaban los mismos lugares que sus familias y cuyos padres solían hacer negocios entre ellos. Todos formaban parte del mismo círculo social. Círculo que a veces Sakura llegaba a detestar.

Junto a ellos pasó un flamante Jaguar gris, con vidrios polarizados, a toda velocidad, ignorando por completo al semáforo en rojo.

-¡Pero que demente! –apuntó algo enojada la pelirosa , observando como desaparecía el Jaguar a la distancia, esquivando autos hábilmente y marchando a una velocidad espeluznante.

-hmp- dijo simplemente Sasuke, con su habitual expresión, indicándole que pensaba lo mismo.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al restaurante que solían frecuentar, pues era bastante casual pero a la vez lujoso y exclusivo. Este tenía, además del sector formal de comidas, un salón donde uno podía relajarse en cómodos sillones y pufs, jugar al pool, comer algo y escuchar música agradable y ver videos en las pantallas plasma que se ubicaban por todo el lugar.

Un lugar excelente para encontrarse con amigos y pasar un buen momento (N/A: parece que le estoy haciendo publicidad)

Cuando cruzaron la gran puerta de vidrio por la cual se ingresaba al lugar, se encontraron con un anciano, vestido de traje y que poseía un rostro sumamente amable

-Oh**, **buenas tardes, joven Uzumaki, Joven Uchija, señorita Haruno – dijo inclinándose levemente ante los tres amigos.

-¿Cómo estás viejo? Ya déjate de formalidades, hace bastante que nos conocemos- dijo el rubio dándole una palmada en la espalda (N/A: tenía que ser Naruto..)

El anciano solo sonrió amablemente, era verdad, él los conocía desde pequeños, ya que antes trabajaba para la familia del rubio, criando previamente a su padre, pero como forma de agradecimiento por su labor de tantos años, el señor Uzumaki consiguió, a través de contactos, ponerlo a cargo de ese famoso restaurante, ya que el viejo se negaba a jubilarse. Ahorrándole así mucho trabajo y que este recibiera una muy buena paga.

-Jaja..tiene razón joven, y ¿cómo se encuentra su padre?, hace tiempo que no pasa por aquí**-**

-Algo atareado, es que los negocios lo han mantenido más ocupado de lo normal, y ya lo conoces, a veces se preocupa demasiado por el trabajo-**.**

-Entiendo, mándele saludos de mi parte y dígale que espero verle por aquí pronto**-**

-Le digo viejo, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo el rubio

-Gracias joven-el viejo también sonrió- oh, por cierto, sus amigos llegaron hace unos momentos, los están esperando en donde siempre.- dijo el anciano guiándolos hasta el sector informal.

Efectivamente, los jóvenes se encontraban allí.

Un muchacho de ojos perlados y pelo largo y un extraño chico de cejas pobladas, ojos de huevo y corte casco, jugaban al pool, el de cejas pobladas estaba prácticamente llorando, al parecer, porque el otro le estaba ganando la partida.

Tres chicas, una de pelo suelto, largo y rubio, otra rubia también pero atado en cuatro coletas y una de pelo castaño peinado en dos rodetitos (N/A: o chonguitos, como prefieran) estaban conversando en uno de los sillones.

Otro chico, apartado, de pelo oscuro atado con una coleta y una tremenda cara de aburrimiento estaba inmerso en una bola de humo, producto del segundo paquete de cigarrillos que se estaba fumando.

-Si sigues así, te morirás en una semana por cáncer de pulmón- le dijo Sasuke, quien acababa de entrar junto con Naruto y Sakura.

-Ash, déjame en paz, no seas tan problemático – dijo el aludido mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-Al fin llegaron, ¿Dónde se habían metido?, cuando hablé con Naruto me dijo que venían directamente.- dijo el de ojos perlados dispuesto a darle a la última bola.

-Es que antes tuve que ir a dejarle unos papeles a mi padre y bueno...-

-¡Que bien!¡Trajiste a Sakura-san!- dijo el de cejas pobladas acercándose a la pelirosa para saludarla.

-¿Cómo estás Lee?, veo que Neji te ha ganado- dijo sonriendo la pelirosa mirando la mesa de pool, Lee miró también y literalmente se puso a llorar –¡Nooo, otra vez no!

**-**Veo que te dejaron escapar frente de marquesina –dijo la rubia de pelo largo

-Si, ino-cerda, por suerte Naruto me salvó de tener que presenciar otra de las tantas reuniones - la pelirosa se sentó junto a las chicas.

-Al fin –dijo la de los dos rodetitos- no entiendo porque te obligan a estar con ellos Sakura, tendrían que dejarte disfrutar la juventud-

**-**Si Tenten, lo que digas, pero dícelo a mi padre-

-Pero Sakura, ¿no le has dicho? Digo, tal vez si le dices lo entienda, antes mi padre también me obligaba a quedarme, pero lo convencí para que no me mandara a permanecer durante las reuniones, ahora sólo se quedan mis hermanos, que están más interesados que yo. –esta vez había hablado la rubia con cuatro coletas.

**-**Temari, ¿En serio crees que me dejaría?, vamos, siempre que intento hablar con él apenas si me escucha, no hay razones que le venga bien, es demasiado terco, demasiado frío, a veces me pregunto si le importo en algo...- la mirada de la pelirosa cambió de repente, mostrando una tremenda melancolía, todos en el lugar se quedaron en silencio mirando a la chica, nunca la habían visto así, por lo general era enérgica y alegre, pero últimamente le estaba afectando un poco la situación con su familia, ella no lo entendía, no entendía por qué ahora le sucedía esto, siempre le había resultado tan fácil esconderse detrás de aquella máscara, no lograba comprender por qué ahora se le estaba dificultando tanto.

-Ah frente de marquesina, no digas estupideces, seguro que le importas, lo que pasa es que no sabe demostrarlo..es como Sasuke-kun..o Neji.. o Shikamaru**-**

-Hmp**-**pronunciaron al mismo tiempo los mencionados con aires ofendidos mirando hacia el costado.

**-**No se Ino, me gustaría pensar que es así pero**...-**

Un sonido de celular interrumpió la conversación, Naruto atendió

-¿Diga? Si, señor Haruno- todos miraron al rubio, este cambió su mirada por una mas triste – de acuerdo señor, sisi le diré, no se preocupe**.**- colgó y miró a la pelirosa.

**-**Dijo que tienes que ir para allá enseguida, que te recordara que tienes la cena con los empresarios y que no debes retrasarte- la pelirosa miró a Ino como diciendo ¿viste?.

-Está bien, creí que por lo menos hoy podría descansar pero al parecer me equivoqué... me voy, nos vemos en clase chicos,- la pelirosa se dirigió hacia la puerta media cabizbaja. Todos saludaron.

-Espera Sakura-chan, yo te llevo- dijo el rubio antes de que ésta saliera

-No Naruto, está bien, tu quédate, tengo ganas de caminar un poco, no creo que esperar un rato le afecte mucho. –dijo sin volver la cara saliendo del salón.

.

.

El peligris manejaba a toda velocidad en su jaguar gris, ya había pasado varios semáforos en rojo y prácticamente estuvo a punto de chocar en siete ocasiones. Pero por suerte era muy hábil manejando, talento que le había salvado la vida muchas veces.

Llegó a la agencia para que le explicaran algunas cosas concernientes a la misión y para retirar todo el material necesario.

Subió por el ascensor de ese lujoso edificio, aunque hubiese preferido subir por las escaleras, ya que le inspiraban un poco más de confianza, pero la verdad que no tenía muchas ganas de subir veinte pisos, además de que estaba algo apurado.

**-**Buenas tardes señor Hatake- una señora de anteojos, sumisa y bastante amable, saludó al peligris.

-Nas Dora, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo él, levantando la mano en señal de saludo y sonriendo.

-Muy bien, gracias, el señor Kimimaro lo ha estado esperando, y déjeme decirle que contrariamente a mí, no está del mejor humor. –la mujer había bajado un poco el tono de voz, acercándose al peligris.

**-**Mmm...que extraño..- dijo irónicamente Kakashi, girando sus ojos.

-jijiji...bueno...pero intente no hacerle enojar más de lo que está, ya sabe, su presión a estado muy alta últimamente**.-**

-Si, lo se, es que tendría que aprender a relajarse un poco- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la enorme puerta negra que allí se encontraba.

Abrió la puerta lentamente

-Kaoru, soy Kakashi, ¿Estás aquí?- el escritorio estaba colmado exageradamente de carpetas, que llegaban hasta una altura considerable e impedían que el peligris notara quien estaba sentado del otro lado.

**-**¿Kaoru? – dijo acercándose más al escritorio, pero no vio ni escuchó a nadie, por lo que decidió dar la vuelta, y allí, sentado, revisando demasiado concentrado unos papeles lo vió, su temperamental pero leal ex-compañero de equipo Kaoru Kimimaro, que había abandonado los servicios por una lesión en su pierna derecha producida durante una misión.

Se acercó a él cautelosamente, y cuando se encontró a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca de su oído le gritó –¡Kaoru!- el hombre se asustó tanto que cayó de espaldas con silla y todo, tirando también algunas carpetas.

Miró incrédulo, a quien le había proporcionado tremendo susto y en sus ojos se prendieron dos llamitas de ira, observando fijamente al peligris, levantándose dificultosamente, sentándose una vez más en la silla. -.¡Kakashi!, ¡¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME ASUSTES DE ESE MODO!!- el hombre ya se encontraba fuera de sus casillas, agitando su puño frente a la cara divertida del peligris.

-Oh, Kaoru, deberías relajarte un poco, estás demasiado estresado..- kakashi se estaba ocupando de levantar algunas carpetas que habían caído durante el pequeño incidente.

-¡No kakashi! ¡Tú me estresas! Siempre me haces lo mismo –decía el hombre volviendo a su trabajo.

-Si si, lo que digas – dijo sentándose en un sofá de la elegante pero desordenada oficina, colocando una pierna sobre la otra.

-Ejem...bueno Kakashi, me eh enterado que no estás muy contento con tu nueva misión...-

El peligris asintió con su cabeza

–Pero lamentablemente no te queda otra que cumplirla, ¿sabes?, el concejo no ha estado muy contento últimamente con tu trabajo, si bien has logrado concluir la misiones correctamente, la manera particular en que las has hecho, digamos, no los ha dejado muy complacidos..-

-Bah, ellos que saben, mientras les de lo que quieren no tienen por qué molestarme, ya sabes, el fin justifica los medios**.-**

-No es así Kakashi, hay un código, una serie de reglas que debes seguir, no puedes seguir haciendo lo que se te antoja, de otra manera el concejo terminará hartándose de ti y te echarán de patitas a la calle, y sabes que no solamente te echan..**-** el hombre miró fijamente al peligrís, se levantó de su asiento ayudado por un bastón a su lado y se posicionó frente a una ventana que permitía observar la enorme ciudad **.- **Un agente tiene muchos secretos consigo, secretosque no pueden salir a luz, secretos de la agencia, secretos de Estado, no te dejarían irte así como así, si sabes a lo que me refiero**-** y se dio vuelta para volver a mirarlo a la cara, el peligris simplemente miró hacia otro lado- En fin, debes hacer las misiones como se te manda, y más específicamente ésta misión, debes ser sumamente cauteloso.-

-¿Pero qué dices?, ¿Qué taan difícil puede ser cuidar a una mocosa?, he hecho cosas muchísimo más complicadas..-

-Lo se, lo se, pero esta misión no es como cualquier otra, es de suma importancia que lo hagas con mucho cuidado, no pueden enterarse que eres un agente, de otra manera podría causarse un lío del que no tienes idea. El padre de la chica a la que tienes que proteger es uno de los más grandes empresarios de todo Japón, pero últimamente se ha estado involucrando con personas de la mafia del bajo, más específicamente con el clan del Dragon Rojo, el dirigente de este clan es un tipo muy peligroso, hace muchos años que lo tenemos en la mira, su clan ha sido sospechoso de muchísimos ataques, atentados, homicidios, robos y demás, pero jamás obtuvimos las pruebas suficientes como para detenerlos..**- **

-.. Ahora bien, se dice que el señor Fushimoto Haruno está involucrado en negocios algo sucios con este clan, pero al parecer últimamente no le ha salido las cosas demasiado bien, estuvo recibiendo algunasamenazas por parte de la mafia, pero no tenemos en claro muy bien por qué, creemos que el hombre ah querido salirse de estas relaciones pero se lo impidieron, una vez que te metes con la mafia no hay vuelta atrás.- se volvió a sentar y buscó algo en su cajón. – lo que necesitamos es que averigües por qué es que la mafia lo está amenazando, qué clase de negocios está teniendo y por qué quiso safarse de ellos. Aprovecharemos para hacerte pasar por guardaespaldas de la chica, ya que el padre ha pedido protección para su hija por este tema de las amenazas. – sacó una carpeta roja del cajón, se levantó y se la extendió a Kakashi.

-La chica a la que tienes que proteger se llama Sakura, Sakura Haruno, tiene diecisiete años y está cursando el último año de secundaria- el peligris lo interrumpió.

-Disculpa pero..¿Acá no debería estar la foto?- Dijo señalando el archivo

-Ejem...eh si..pero temo que se me traspapeló con otras carpetas**- **dijo no muy convencido, el peligris miró con desconfianza a su amigo.-igualmente, mañana la verás..._que envidia_** -** murmuró esto último por lo bajo, kakashi pensó que había escuchado mal y lo pasó de largo.

**- **..como te decía, está en el último año de secundaria. Vive con su padre y con su madrastra, la señora Shia Haruno, su madre falleció cuando ella era niña en un accidente automovilístico. Al parecer, desde entonces no ha tenido una muy buena relación con su padre y una directamente mala con su madrastra. Tu tarea es llevarla y traerla de la escuela, y acompañarla a cualquier sitio, ella seguramente será el principal blanco de los mafiosos si su padre hace algo mal, no debes perderla de vista.- el peligris simplemente afirmó.

-.. Bueno, retira las armas, uniforme y demás abajo, también se te dará un auto nuevo con el equipo necesario, pero te lo llevaremos a tu casa ya que supongo que viniste en tu auto.-

-De acuerdo- el peligris se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

**-**Y por favor Kakashi –le dijo Kaoru antes de que el otro se marchase –No lo arruines.-

-No te preocupes Kaoru, déjalo en mismanos – y salió tranquilamente por la puerta, levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

.

.

La joven pelirosa comenzó a caminar, pensando en qué diablos había hecho para que la vida fuera así con ella, ¿Acaso era un especie de karma? Entonces había sido alguien muy muy malo en su otra vida.. porque a decir verdad otra razón no podría haber, siempre fue una persona correcta, reprimiendo sus sentimientos todo lo que podía, sus emociones, intentando no dejar salir a luz aquella debilidad, algo que últimamente no le estaba resultando muy sencillo. Siempre obedeció a su padre en todo lo que mandaba, a pesar de que este no le mostrara siquiera la menor atención, o un cumplido o agradecimiento por haberlo hecho, pero aún así, y con todo, ella hacía lo que debía, sin chistar. Sonreía cuando debía, mostrando su perfecta máscara de felicidad que durante tantos años había llegado a perfeccionar al máximo, nadie lo notaba, por supuesto que a causa de que nadie había visto jamás alguna sonrisa verdadera en ella, ni siquiera ella recordaba como eran, no recordaba lo que era ser feliz, aquel sentimiento que le hace a uno recordar lo bueno de estar con vida...

Se encontraba demasiado compenetrada en sus pensamientos, con sus ojos jades clavados en el piso, caminando a paso lento y algo cabizbaja, cuando sin siquiera darse cuenta, cruzó una avenida en pleno semáforo en verde, los autos pasaban a gran velocidad a su lado y aún así ella ni siquiera se había percatado del hecho de que si daba apenas un paso en falso su vida culminaría en aquel instante...

.

.

Un peligris con la mayor parte de su rostro oculto por una máscara negra conducía a gran velocidad por el centro de Tokio, no veía las horas de llegar a su casa y relajarse y dejar de pensar el duro trabajo que venía por delante

_-" Tsk, cuidar a una chiquilla, a quien se le ocurre"_ – pensaba bastante molesto, había tenido una leve esperanza de que ese día le dijeran que su misión se había cancelado, que él no estaba preparado para ese tipo de misiones, que no era el indicado o algo por el estilo, pero no, Kaoru sólo corroboró que su pesadilla no era más que la pura realidad – _"pero por favor, un agente con mi experiencia, con mis habilidades, tener que hacer de niñera de una malcriada multimillonaria, quién se lo habría imaginado, tantos años de entrenamiento que se van por el escusado..."_ –más lo pensaba, más furioso se ponía.

El celular sonó en la gaveta del automóvil, estiró su mano para abrirla, apretó el botón, pero ante un movimiento brusco, esta se abrió de golpe e hizo que todo lo que estaba dentro se volcara, incluso su celular, se agachó un poco para buscar su móvil que seguía sonando por algún lado debajo de su asiento, lo sintió con la punta de los dedos y se agachó un poco más, perdiendo por un momento de vista su camino, al fin cuando lo encontró y pudo reincorporarse por completo vio algo en la calle que lo horrorizó , ahí, en medio de su camino, algo rosa, ¡una chica! Una chica a tan solo unos metros de su auto, en medio de la avenida y él iba a toda velocidad, -¡Kuso! - apretó el freno con todas sus fuerzas, algo que produjo un ruido bastante potente y logró llamar por fin la atención de la pelirosa que levantó su mirada aterrorizada, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

El auto iba directo hacia ella y era muy poco probable que alcanzara a frenar dado la velocidad con la que contaba.

Ella no logró moverse del pánico que la invadía, su corazón latía a mil, sus pies estaban clavados al suelo, fue incapaz de hacer algún tipo de movimiento, solo optó por cerrar los ojos aterrada, esperando el impacto que con seguridad se aproximaba...

Pasaron unos momentos pero el impacto no llegaba, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y lo que estos lograron captar la dejaron pasmada, asombrosamente, el jaguar gris que había estado a punto de atropellarla se encontraba frenado apenas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, el auto había logrado detenerse a tiempo, y esto se debió únicamente a las habilidades del conductor.

El semáforo se puso en rojo, dejándola por fin fuera de peligro, la pelirosa miró hacia el interior del auto y le pareció divisar a un hombre dando un suspiro de alivio. El peligris abrió la ventanilla, sacó la cabeza y observó a la pelirosa que tenía enfrente que seguía clavada al suelo con cara de sorpresa.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó algo preocupado _–"esos ojos..."_

-...

**-¡**Hey! ¿Me escuchas? –se estaba por bajar del auto pero la muchacha pelirosada le contestó.

**-**Ssi, estoy bien –al fin la chica había logrado salir de su trance, en parte porque había visto su vida pasar frente a sus ojos (y por supuesto no fue nada lindo lo que vió), y en parte porque el hombre que le estaba hablando tenía un halo de misterio, algo imposible de describir, notó que su único ojo a la vista pasó de preocupación a uno, digamos, para nada amistoso.

- Entonces niña tonta, ¡Quítate del medio!, ¿¡Acaso quieres que te maten!? –le dijo el peligris a la pelirosada con furia, no por la muchacha en sí, sino porque de no haber podido frenar a tiempo...quien sabe lo que hubiera sucedido.

-¡Oye! ¿¡A quien le dices niña tonta!?, YO no hubiese estado en peligro de muerte si TU no hubieses venido como un maniático a la velocidad en la que venías – dijo completamente roja a causa del enojo, sabía que él tenía razón, que había actuado imprudentemente, muy imprudentemente, pero no permitiría que un don nadie la llamase "niña tonta", ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.

-Te lo digo a ti, ¡Niña tonta!, porque eso es lo que eres, ¿¡A quién se le ocurre cruzar una avenida con el semáforo en verde en pleno Tokio!?-

-...

-¡Solo a una niña tonta como tú! – dijo el peligris encolerizado –¡Ahora apártate del camino a menos que quiera que te choque!. –Ella simplemente corrió a la vereda ya que el semáforo había cambiado a amarillo, pero no si antes dedicarle un:

– ¡Idiota! –

Y como el peligris no se iba a quedar atrás le regaló un:

– ¡Niñata tonta! -

...

* * *

**N/A**

Hola Hola! Lamento si esperaban una actualización, pero por el momento me estoy dedicando a la tarea de editar este fic, que ¡por Dios! Lo leí y está plagado de errores e incoherencias, no se cómo ustedes hicieron para entender.

Bueno, ya que estamos, mil gracias por los reviews y demás.

Y para que sepan, ya tengo el quinto capítulo prácticamente terminado, que no dudaré en subir en cuanto termine de editar.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y esperar.

Nos vemos luego.

**.-SHYKA-CHAN-.**

* * *


	2. ¡tú!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

**ºº cambios de escena ºº**

* * *

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo II**

.

"_¡Tu!"_

.

Luego de aquel incidente, tanto Sakura como Kakashi siguieron su día con completa normalidad.

Por un lado, la pelirosa había tenido la reunión con aquellos empresarios fastidiosos, viejos verdes que no perdían ocasión de desnudarla con la mirada. A lo que ella simplemente pasaba por alto, en primer lugar porque ya estaba acostumbrada y en segundo, por que si no lo hacía, les rompería las caras ahí mismo a esos viejos desvergonzados, y les daría bien fuerte allí abajo para que se le quitaran lo de pervertidos.

Pero esto arruinaría los negocios de su padre, y por ende, su padre se enfurecería con ella. Así que prefería hacer como que no pasaba nada, sonriendo lo más amablemente que podía, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa. En especial en algo que le había ocupado la mente durante todo el día, o más bien en alguien que no conseguía sacar de sus pensamientos.

Si, tal y como habrán deducido, la persona en la que Sakura no podía dejar de pensar era en aquel enmascarado peligris que estuvo a punto de atropellarla ese mismo día. En ese halo de misterio que desprendía de el, en esa mirada profunda que desarmaba a cualquiera.... "_demonios, en qué estoy pensando, ese idiota..._" la muchacha movió su cabeza para escuchar como Hinata indicaba a los invitados, con su habitual tono suave, que la cena ya estaba servida y que podían pasar a la mesa.

Por otro lado, el peligris había tenido una noche bastante normal, decidió quedarse en casa, a pesar de que Asuma le había dicho para salir a tomar algo, pero Kakashi sabía que salir a tomar algo con su amigo significaría que luego debería llevarlo hasta su casa por la borrachera que tendría, así que se excusó diciéndole que tenía que descansar porque al otro día debería levantarse temprano para la misión.

Se puso a limpiar las armas que ese mismo día le habían entregado, a pesar de estas estaban casi nuevas y sin el menor indicio de suciedad.

Se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo, había algo que lo inquietaba, algo que no lograba quitarse de la mente, el incidente de ese día, cuando casi atropella a una muchacha que estaba en medio de la avenida con el semáforo en verde - " _pero que niñata tan imprudente_" – se quedó un momento más así, mirando el techo con sus manos puestas en su nuca _"sin embargo...esos ojos.."_

Y así se rindió al sueño, pensando en la extraña, imprudente, histérica pero endemoniadamente bella muchacha de pelo rosa con la que se había topado. Y sobre todo en esos ojos, esos ojos color jade que desprendía un brillo incomprensible, no sabía como, pero le transmitían una inmensa melancolía, una tristeza que no era capaz de comprender, soledad, esa era la palabra, vio en esos maravillosos ojos la soledad, un sentimiento que podía reconocer fácilmente ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo cargaba con él...

.

.

Amaneció, era un día tranquilo en la mansión de los Haruno, el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros indicios de esplendor, bañando el horizonte con un tono anaranjado.

Una hermosa muchacha de pelo rosa yacía en su cama durmiendo plácidamente. Era una imagen sumamente angelical, aquella muchacha parecía estar en paz, respirando pausadamente, descansando en su cómoda, acolchonada y mullida cama de sábanas de seda inmaculadas, níveas y suaves que se resbalaban de tanto en tanto por su piel , disfrutando del placer de pertenecer al mundo de los sueños, lejos de aquel mundo banal y frívolo en el que estaba sumergida, lejos de las sonrisas sin sentimientos, de los hipócritas halagos, de las palabras traicioneras, de las miradas gélidas. Muchas veces había deseado poder quedarse en ese paraíso de sueños en el que se refugiaba cada noche, "viviendo" situaciones imaginarias y hasta en ocasiones, tan reales, que, al despertar, sentía una fuerte presión en su pequeño corazón, una melancolía sin igual, solamente al darse cuenta de que no eran más que eso, solo sueños.

Y así sucedería, como todas las mañanas, Hinata se encargaría de despertarla, arrancándola así de los brazos de Morfeo, regresándola al mundo real, regresándola a su pesadilla.

Pasó bastante tiempo, pero la joven sirvienta no se avecinaba a la habitación de la pelirosa, esta abrió sus orbes color jade perezosamente, extrañada, ya que nunca se despertaba por sí sola, siempre, por las mañanas, Hinata se encargaba de hacerlo. Miró el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de luz, a su lado, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la hora que este marcaba.

-¡Ya son las 9! –un grito de sorpresa llenó la habitación

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y cambiarse, hacía una hora que debían haberla despertado para ir a la escuela, pero nadie lo había hecho, la preocupación surcó su mente _–"¿le habrá pasado algo a Hinata-chan?"_- se puso su uniforme lo más rápido que pudo, este consistía en una pollera azul tableada que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos colegiales negros, una camisa blanca con un bolsillo en el que se veía el escudo de la Escuela y una corbata que hacía juego con la pollera. Tomó su maletín de estudios y descendió como rayo la escalera.

Por suerte su madrastra todavía estaba durmiendo como un tronco y su padre ya había salido temprano hacia la empresa, sino se estaría ligando un fuerte regaño por parte del mismo, con los mismos discursos de siempre, de que era una irresponsable, que debía comenzar a madurar, que no soportaría más sus actitudes, bla, bla, bla. Ya podía imaginarse cada una de sus palabras.

En el transcurso se encontró con el mayordomo, un hombre canoso y de aspecto amable, que luego de regalarle un cordial buen día le dijo:

**-**Señorita, lleva retrasada casi una hora, llegará tarde a la escuela-.

**-**Lo se, lo se Alfred (N/A: jeje, típico nombre de mayordomo), pero es que Hinata no me ha ido a despertar, ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo?-

**- **Si, ella está con gripe y debe permanecer en reposo, ¿Pero es que ninguna de las sirvientas le avisó?– ante la negación de la muchacha dijo – les mandé para que la despertaran señorita, pero parece que lo pasaron por alto. No se preocupe, no se volverá a repetir.-

-Está bien Alfred, no hay problema, solo espero que papá no se entere de esto porque me matará, ya sabes como es con eso de la puntualidad...¿y Hinata-chan cómo está? –dijo con cierto tono de preocupación que el anciano notó en seguida, puesto que la conocía de pequeña, la conocía aún más que incluso su propio padre.

Sakura tenía un profundo aprecio por ese anciano, siempre había estado pendiente de ella, escuchándola, acompañándola, consolándola cuando recibió la desgarradora noticia de la muerte de su madre, e incluso jugando con ella cuando se sentía aburrida, o intentando distraerla cuando se sentía deprimida. Ese hombre había cumplido el papel que el padre nunca supo ocupar. Era una de las pocas personas en las que la joven pelirosa confiaría ciegamente, pues su lealtad y cariño le habían demostrado que podía contar con él siempre que lo necesitara, que podría poner las manos en el fuego por él tranquilamente.

**-**No se preocupe señorita, ella está bien, solo mantendrá reposo por algunos días, no es nada grave**.-**

-Menos mal, por favor, dile que cuando regrese pasaré a visitarle y ve que tenga todo lo necesario, sabes que ella es como una hermana para mí.-

**-**No tiene ni que decirlo señorita, lo se muy bien, estaré al pendiente de ella, y le daré personalmente su recado, ahora valla a desayunar rápido, su guardaespaldas la ha estado esperando ya hace tiempo.-

-¿Guardaespaldas dices? –la pelirosa comenzó a pensar y recordó en ese momento la "fantástica" idea que había tenido su padre poniéndole un perro faldero las veinticuatro horas del día, por un momento lo había olvidado y hasta había tenido la ilusión de que se lo habría imaginado, pero no, su mayordomo le corroboraba sus temores. Pero esto no iba a durar mucho, no señor, ya vería la manera de safarse de su guardaespaldas, se lo quitaría de encima costase lo que le costase, si era necesario haría que él mismo renunciara, inconscientemente una mirada de picardía salió a flote.

**-**Si señorita, parece un buen hombre, se que a usted no le ha gustado mucho la idea, pero su padre lo hace por su bien, la calle ha estado muy insegura últimamente, quien sabe lo que podría sucederle vagando sola por ellas, de esta manera todos estaremos más tranquilos y no deberemos de preocuparnos por su seguridad-el anciano la miró fijamente y notó en ella, en sus verdes ojos, un atisbo de malicia que reconocía a la perfección** - **y si me permite el atrevimiento me gustaría pedirle un favor-.

La pelirosa lo miró expectante, temerosa, teniendo una idea de lo que el anciano le iba a pedir.

-Por favor, le ruego que me prometa que no será muy intolerante con él, el muchacho parece una buena persona y conociéndola como creo que la conozco se desquitará con el pobrecillo que solo cumple con su trabajo. Solo eso le pido, prométame que no hará nada para molestarlo**. – **el hombre la miró con rostro suplicante.

Demonios, pareciera que el anciano pudiera leerle la mente, ¿cómo es que la conocía tan bien? Pero no podía, no podía prometerle algo que sabía no podría cumplir, su ganas de quitarse de encima a aquel perrito faldero que la privaría de la poca libertad que tenía, eran superiores a las súplicas de su amigo y mayordomo que esperaba de ella lo propio de una persona honorable y decente.

-Está bien Alfred, no te preocupes, te lo prometo, me portaré bien. – el inocente anciano la miraba con gratitud, pero no se percató de que la joven pelirosa mantenía sus dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

**- **Muchas gracias, ahora vaya a desayunar que llegará más bien para el final de las clases.-

**-**De acuerdo – cuando la pelirosa desapareció de la vista del mayordomo se asomó en ella una sonrisa maliciosa –_"lo siento Alfred, pero eso es algo que no puedo prometer_"-

Desayunó lo más rápido posible, tanto que estuvo a punto de atragantarse varias veces con unas tostadas, miró la extensión de la mesa, que al contrario de la noche anterior, se encontraba completamente vacía. Suspiró con resignación y tomó el maletín que había colocado en la silla contigua.

Corrió hasta la salida, encontrándose en el vestíbulo con una de las sirvientas que le extendió el saco del uniforme.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita – le dijo amablemente la joven sirvienta de cabello oscuro.

**- **Gracias Kosho-san, igualmente –alcanzó a gritar.

Una vez afuera, observó un lujoso Marcedes Benz negro con vidrios polarizados, que estaba estacionado justo a la entrada, y apoyado elegantemente en él y vestido con un sobrio traje negro vio a la última persona que esperaría ver en toda su vida.

-....

-…

un silencio rotundo se produjo, él la miraba de pies a cabeza más que sorprendido –"_pero que demonios..." –_no salía ni una palabra de su boca, no podía creer que era aquella muchacha, la muchacha que estuvo a punto de chocar un día atrás la misma que estaba allí frente a él, mirándolo quizás más pasmada que él mismo.

La pelirosa estaba atónita, de su garganta no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido, aquel era el hombre que el día anterior estuvo a punto de atropellarla, el maniático de la velocidad con el que digamos, no había intercambiado las palabras más dulces.

-¡Tu!- dijeron a la vez el peligris y la pelirosa, señalándose inquisitoriamente. Logrando salir por un momento de sus estados de estupor.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, maníaco, acaso vienes a matarme y terminar tu tarea? – le dijo sarcásticamente la pelirosa mientras lo exterminaba con la mirada.

-¿Pero quién te crees niña malcriada? Yo solo vine a trabajar...- ambos se miraron incrédulamente _"no...no puede ser.."_ pensaron al mismo tiempo. No habían caído, no había entendido que el era el guardaespaldas y ella era a la que debía proteger, cuando se vieron al principio, lo que menos pensaron fue que eso fuera posible, no, no podía haber tanta casualidad, era simplemente inadmisible.

**-**No me digas que tu...- no cabía en la mente de la pelirosa que le hayan puesto como su protector a semejante maníaco, al mismo que casi la mata un día antes. Tal vez lo que quería su padre era eso, mandarla a matar y encubrirlo con un supuesto guardaespaldas que taparía lo sospechoso de esa situación. La mente de la pelirosa trabajaba a toda máquina, "_debería dejar de ser tan paranoica_" pensó por un segundo, riéndose un poco para adentro de las absurdas ideas que se le ocurrían- No me digas que tú eres.. el guardaespaldas.-

-Efectivamente, y al parecer tu eres a la que tendré "el honor" de proteger– dijo irónicamente ante la cara pálida de la pelirosa quien no había recibido con demasiado entusiasmo la noticia, sus ojos como platos lo declaraban y esto al peligris le causaba más que gracia, por lo tanto decidió seguir con el juego y picarla un poco más, y así vengarse por lo que le había dicho la muchacha el día anterior. _"tal vez podría sacar algo provechoso de esto"_, una sonrisa maliciosa se surcó en los labios del peligris.

**-**Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, y seré tu guardaespaldas- dijo inclinándose graciosamente, burlándose de la pelirosa que no podía pronunciar palabra – y tu debes ser Sakura Haruno- dicho esto se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la parte trasera de aquel lujoso automóvil, ante la mirada fija de la pelirosa y su pose de estatua, le profirió – será mejor que te muevas o llegarás más tarde todavía, claro, si eso es posible** – **

Sakura salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y lo miró con cara enfurecida –"_pero quien se cree este que es_"- y se subió al automóvil

– Idiota –dijo casi en un murmullo pero que llegó a perfectamente a los oídos del peligris, haciendo que éste cerrara fuertemente la puerta, dándole un respingo a la pelirosa a causa del susto y diciéndole esta vez más fuerte –¡Idiota!-

El auto se puso en marcha, Sakura miraba impaciente como el carro avanzaba lentamente, casi a paso de hombre, ¿Es que acaso este tipo no entendía que estaba llegando tarde a clases?. Pero lo que menos pensaba era que el peligris traía entre manos un malvado plan, no perdería ocasión de molestar a esta chica. No lo sabía muy bien, pero disfrutaba viéndola enojada.

En un arrebato de irritación la muchacha dijo:

– ¿Acaso no puedes ir más rápido?, no se di te diste por enterado, o tal vez la máscara impide la correcta circulación a tu cerebro, pero estoy llegando tarde y tu que vas a paso de hombre, para eso vamos caminando y hasta creo que llegamos más rápido- estaba enfurecida, cómo era que ese tipo lograba sacarla tan rápido de sus casillas, ella por lo general era cariñosa, tierna y delicada, pero él lograba sacar lo peor de ella y con muchísima facilidad.

Una leve sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en los labios del peliplata, sonrisa que por obvias razones la muchacha no alcanzó a ver.

–¿Segura que quieres que vaya más rápido?- le preguntó inocentemente, a lo que la pelirosa cayó por completo

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes japonés o eres demasiado idiota para comprender? –dijo al borde del colapso la pelirosa.

- Como usted mande señorita- sin más, el peliplata pisó a fondo el acelerador, logrando con esta acción, el cuerpo de la pelirosa se desplazara hacia atrás, con los ojos terriblemente desorbitados por la impresión, ahí mismo se dio cuenta, había caído en el maquiavélico plan de su insoportable guardaespaldas, había caído como una tonta, ¿cómo pudo ser tan inocente? Si ella misma había corroborado por experiencia que el era un maniático apasionado de la velocidad.

El auto iba a todo lo que daba, esquivando los demás vehículos hábilmente, pasando por alto todos los semáforos en rojo. Sakura sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca, ¿A quién se le había ocurrido poner a ese enfermo a su cuidado? Si iban a ese paso en cualquier momento terminaría su vida, no, no quería, era muy joven para morir, y menos por culpa de aquel demente.

Él por su parte lo estaba disfrutando más que nunca, sobre todo cuando miraba por el espejo retrovisor la cara impresionada de la pelirosa. Si, sin lugar a dudas había ganado la partida, y también estaba seguro de que la muchacha que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero cobraría venganza muy pronto, desde un principio se dio cuenta que su relación con ella no sería la mejor.

**-**Ya estamos aquí – dijo tranquilamente el peligris cuando apenas habían pasado cinco minutos de salir de la mansión. A la pobre pelirosa el mundo le estaba dando vueltas, se sentía sumamente mareada, pareciera que estuviera a punto de, a punto de...

-Wdguaaa...-

-.....0//0.....

El asiento estaba recubierto de lo que la muchacha había desayunado apresuradamente esa misma mañana.

Apenada, ella estaba sumamente apenada, no por el idiota que estaba adelante y que era responsable de todo esto sino porque algunos alumnos del establecimiento la habían visto a través de la ventana abierta del Mercedes.

Un sentimiento de culpa surgió en el peligris ¿Se le había pasado la mano? Tal vez si, al parecer la chica no estaba acostumbrada a las altas velocidades –"_¿pero yo que iba a saber?"- _pensó tratando de quitarse un poco el peso de la culpa, pero no lo logró así que sólo atinó a decir amablemente:

-¿Estás bien?- la cara de odio de la pelirosa lo dijo todo, efectivamente, quizás se había extralimitado un poco, solo un poco.

-¡Si serás idiota!, mira lo que has hecho..-Le gritó con furia

**-**Disculpa, pero eso lo has hecho tu, no yo–le interrumpió el peligris

-¡Y encima te burlas de mi! ¡Eres un IDIOTA!, ¡te odio! – y la muchacha salió corriendo del auto dejando al peligris con culpa y remordimiento. - _"demonios, se me fue la mano"_ – pensaba el peligris rascándose la nuca- _"tendré que ver la manera de arreglarlo, sino la convivencia será insoportable"_ –

.

.

-¿Tanto así? – tres muchachas de preparatoria, una rubia de pelo largo, otra con cuatro coletas y una castaña con dos chonguitos estaban alrededor de una pelirosa sumamente enojada.

**-**Si chicas, es como les digo, mi guardaespaldas es un completo idiota, les juro, tengo unas ganas tremenda de mandarlo bien a la...-

-Hola sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde hoy? – El rubio hiperactivo llegaba con su sonrisa resplandeciente, mientras dejaba desmayadas a varias muchachas en el camino.

**-**Ay Naruto...si supieras- la pelirosa simplemente lo abrazó ganándose las múltiples miradas de odios de una parte del grupo femenino, la otra parte, por supuesto estaba pendiente del de ojos azabache que en esos momentos cruzaba el patio acompañado de un profesor.

-Snif snif...Sakura-chan, ¿Sientes ese extraño olor?, ¿De dónde vendrá? – el color rojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la pelirosa, no importaba lo que hiciera, ni cuanto desodorante se pusiera, ese maldito olor a vómito la estaba acompañando a todas partes.

**-**Ehhh...no se Naruto, por qué mejor no vas con Sasuke-kun, mira, te está llamando –dijo nerviosamente, señalando hacia el pelinegro que estaba ocupado revisando unos papeles con el profesor.

-Pero qué dices Sakura-chan, si el Sasuke-baka está ocupado con la organización del evento de primavera, desde que lo asignaron como presidente de clase, cree que debe hacerse cargo de todo**. – **dijo, algo fastidiado- Snif snif...pero en serio ¿No sienten? Si hasta parece que viniera de... –dijo el rubio acercándose más a la pobre pelirosa que ya no sabía dónde meterse, mientras se refugiaba detrás de Temari disimuladamente.

**-**Aaay, Naruto, qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y te cuento lo que me dijo Hinata de ti –saltó Ino, tratando de salvar a la pelirosa y llevándose al rubio lejos de allí.

En efecto, tanto Naruto como los otros amigos cercanos de Sakura conocían a Hinata, pues estos jugaban todos juntos mientras sus padres estaban en las reuniones, y desde hacía un tiempo que el rubio había mostrado más que interés hacia la peliazul de ojos perlados, por lo que iba a visitar más seguido a la pelirosa con la esperanza de toparse con aquella chica.

**-**Uff...menos mal...-dijo Sakura pasándose una mano por su frente. –les juro chicas – les decía a las otras dos muchachas que la escuchaban atentamente mientras con disimulo se tapaban las narices, obviamente Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta, por lo que aumentó su enojo – les juro, me voy a vengar de ese imbécil, si piensa que esta le saldrá gratis está muy equivocado, habrá ganado una batalla pero no ganó la guerra – en su mente perversa comenzó a elaborar un maquiavélico plan, plan que no tardaría en llevar a cabo.

.

.

Y así pasaron dos semanas, entre riñas y peleas, Kakashi y Sakura habían demostrado que simplemente no se soportaban, era cuestión de piel, apenas se veían y ya estaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

Y sobre todo, se llevaban de mal en peor desde el primer día que el peligris había comenzado a trabajar, luego de que había dejado a la muchacha en clases con un leve sentimiento de culpa, decidió intentar arreglarlo, por lo que ese mismo día llegó temprano a buscarla dispuesto a pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido, pero jamás pensó que la pelirosa le estaría esperando y no con buenas intenciones....

Había bajado del Marcedes, dado que la pelirosa no salía, ya hacía media hora que la estaba esperando y esta seguía dentro del imponente establecimiento aristocrático, así que se dirigió a la puerta del mismo y preguntó por la muchacha. Una compañera que "casualmente" estaba en la puerta le dijo que la pelirosa no había salido, que seguramente estaría en la sala de arte.

Luego de recibir las instrucciones para llegar a aquél salón, se dirigió sin más preámbulos a buscar a la muchacha, en el transcurso, varias alumnas del Instituto se le cruzaron para preguntarle quién era, si tenía novia, pidiéndole el número de teléfono y cosas por el estilo, a lo que él no hizo mucho caso y siguió su camino.

Una vez en la puerta de aquel salón se dispuso a abrir, giró la perilla lentamente mientras llamaba a la pelirosa y cuando estuvo adentro....plaff..... sintió como algo había caído sobre su cabeza y una sustancia viscosa y verde se desparramaba por ella y por sus hombros, manchando todo su traje

Efectivamente, la pelirosa le había preparado una malvada trampa para el peligris, un enorme globo con pintura y otras sustancias irreconocibles había caído sobre su cabeza. El salón estaba completamente vació –_"maldita niñata"-_pensó restregándose su mano por la cabeza para ver qué demonios era aquello, pero no pudo reconocerlo.

Salió cual increíble Hulk hacia el Marcedes, en el camino las mismas muchachas que le habían pedido su número se reían disimuladamente, cosa que aumentó aún más su enojo.

Cuando salió y llegó al lado del auto, vio a la pelirosa mirándolo con cara de burla desde el automóvil, intentando aguantar la risa la muchacha le preguntó con el tono más inocente posible:

- ¿Que te sucedió Kakashi-kun?-, el hombre ni siquiera pensó en contestarle y se subió al vehículo sin intermediar palabras, pero con una cara que lo decía todo.

Luego de esto las dos semanas siguientes que transcurrieron fueron francamente insoportables, jugándose bromas pesadas a cada paso, tachos de pintura que caían de la nada, caídas en medio del lodo causadas por quién sabe que fuerza invisible, extrañas sustancias en los asientos de los autos, lagartijas en mochilas y carteras, intentos frustrados de extraños accidentes con intenciones de bajar ciertas máscaras, hasta cortes de pelo hubo, de todo, se habían hecho absolutamente de todo, no sabían cuándo estaban seguros y cuándo no. Desconfiaban todo el tiempo.

Kakashi nunca entendió en qué momento se había convertido en un niño otra vez, pero es que esa muchacha sacaba lo peor de él, de él, que por lo general era un hombre serio, algo iracundo y un poco frío. Pero cuando estaba cerca de esa niña se sentía un pequeño, y por supuesto, a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, sus amigas no entendía cómo era que no podía soportar a semejante bombón, le vivían diciendo que el hombre estaba para chuparse los dedos y cosas por el estilo, cosa que hacía enfurecer aún más a la pelirosa.

…


	3. ¿Mi salvador?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

**ºº cambios de escena ºº**

* * *

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo III**

.

_¿Mi salvador?_

_._

La relación entre Sakura y Kakashi no parecía mejorar en lo absoluto, por el contrario, parecía empeorar cada día.

El la consideraba a ella como una niña malcriada, consentida, sumamente infantil, las típicas que piensan todo el día en chicos y en comprarse ropa de precios impensables de marcas super exclusivas, que con cuyo precio podría comer una familia entera por un mes.

Estaba hasta el tope con sus intentos -que él mismo se encargaba de frustrar- de hacerlo renunciar, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella quería deshacerse de él lo antes posible, que no soportaba la idea de que estuviera todo el día detrás de ella, vigilándola.

La pelirosa, por su parte, consideraba que él, a pesar de ser mayor, era más infantil que ella, no entendía cómo es que pudieron ponerlo a cargo de su seguridad cuando en realidad él mismo era una completa amenaza, no solo para ella, sino que para la humanidad. Además de su manía por conducir a altas velocidades, estaba también aquel empecinamiento en hacerle la vida imposible, pareciera como si disfrutara sacarla de quicio. Como si el solo hecho de hacerla enfurecer le trajera kami sabe que extraño bienestar. Era un loco, un maniático, y además se había dado cuenta que tenía una fastidiosa obsesión por leer libros apto sólo para mayores. Varias veces lo encontró leyéndolos mientras la esperaba en el Mercedes, _-"sólo eso me faltaba_ –pensó ese día- _también es un pervertido"-_

Las diferencias entre ellos se hacían más notorias a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y aunque ellos no lo notaran, pasaban la mayor parte del día discutiendo.

Al principio, pasando por alto sus dos primeras peleas, cuando se conocieron con aquel incidente de tránsito y el primer día de trabajo del peligrís, las discusiones resultaron ser leves, algo disimuladas, ya no se insultaban, pero tampoco se tiraban flores, y eso sucedía porque no se tenían la suficiente confianza. Pero a medida que los días fueron pasando, y cada uno se fue acostumbrando a la presencia del otro, cuando ya no se sentían completos extraños, las riñas comenzaron a subir de nivel. Los insultos nunca estaban ausentes, a menos que por obvias razones, el padre de la pelirosa estuviera cerca. Las miradas de odio se hacían más notorias, las sonrisas burlonas, los accidentes sospechosos, no se soportaban, no se podían ver, estaban hartos el uno del otro, y sin embargo....

Y sin embargo, cuando estaban separados, cada uno por su lado, actuaban de diferente manera a como lo hacían antes, las personas que los rodeaban se dieron cuenta, pero ellos ni si quiera lo percibieron, estaban más… ¿alegres?.

Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto y hasta Sasuke notaron que la pelirosa estaba un poco más relajada, enajenada por completo de las discusiones con su padre, de sus obligaciones de hija, estaba más activa de lo normal y hasta entusiasta, algo que según sus amigos le venía bastante bien ya que en los últimos tiempos el estado de ánimo de la chica iba decayendo.

A Kakashi también le sucedió algo parecido, algo que, a pesar de ser bastante perceptivo, no notó. Pero las pocas personas que lo conocían de verdad, no al agente, sino a la persona, entre ellas Asuma, notaron un leve cambio en su carácter frío e iracundo, últimamente estaba de un mejor humor, no exageradamente, pero lo poco, en él, era bastante.

.

.

- ¿Es necesario que siempre me sigas como una mosca?-decía una molesta pelirosa a su guardaespaldas que se encontraba a unos pocos metros detrás de ella, este simplemente se limitaba a ignorarla, no tenía las menores intenciones de contestarle pues ya sabía como terminarían, así que sólo se ocupó de inspeccionar el área, intentando registrar alguna persona con rasgos sospechosos.

-Ay...vamos saku-chan, no le digas eso, sabes que es su trabajo -Ino había intervenido pues ella también sabía como iba a seguir esta conversación.

-Si, tú porque estás muerta por él -esta vez había hablado Tenten codeándola ligeramente.

-No Tenten, esa eres tú, recuerdas lo que dijiste la otra vez acerca de su cul...- la rubia de cuatro coletas había comenzado a hablar pero fue interrumpida en el acto por la otra.

-Mira mira, ¡un puesto de helados**!** -habló apresuradamente la morocha roja de la vergüenza señalando un negocio al costado de la peatonal por la que estaban caminando. -¿Les parece si vamos a tomar uno?-

-Está bien, está bien, un helado no me vendría mal -

La pelirosa comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto de helados. Seguida de sus tres amigas y un poco más atrás de un peligris algo agotado, es que había estado caminando todo el día detrás de esas chicas, bajo ese sol infernal y con ese traje que lo estaba asfixiando.

Estaba seguro de que Sakura intentaba cansarlo para que decidiera marcharse o algo por el estilo, quien sabe lo que esa cabezita podría maquinar. Era raro que ella saliese con sus amigas solamente a "dar una vuelta" como dijo ella y terminara dando "una vuelta" de CUATRO HORAS, cuatro horas en las que no había podido sentarse ni un minuto, ¿Cómo era que esas muchachas no se cansaban? En ese momento se sintió un completo anciano. A sus veintiséis años y ya se sentía un viejo senil.

El peligris se sentó en un banco fuera de la heladería

**- **Ufh...que calor que hace...- se pasó una mano por la frente, quitándose un poco el sudor. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, unas pocas personas caminaban a los alrededores sin aspecto sospechoso, se relajó un poco, una brisa sofocante atravesó su cuerpo, los pies le ardían debido a la goma de los zapatos que se recalentaban con el sol, se aflojó un poco la corbata, las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, siendo absorbidas algunas por la tela de la máscara, no entendía cómo era que no llegaban ni a la primavera y comenzaba a hacer ese infernal calor, o tal vez eso le parecía a él que debía cargar con aquel traje.

**-**¿Tú vas a querer un helado? - le dijo secamente la pelirosa sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Kakashi se extrañó, creyó haber escuchado mal así que se volteó a ver si de verdad de los labios de la chica habían salido aquellas palabras, y efectivamente allí se encontraba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del negocio, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, mantenía su vista fija hacia delante, eso sí que era extraño ¿a qué se debía tanta bondad?, no podía ser que se convirtiera en una niña buena de un momento a otro. Pensó que seguramente la muchacha estaría planeando algo.

-¿Un helado? -dijo pensativo, imaginándose en qué estaría pensando la perversa cabeza de aquella muchacha -Mmm..de acuerdo -dijo desconfiado -quiero uno de menta-**. **

**- **¿De menta? ¿Cómo te puede gustar el de menta? sabe a dentífrico...** -**dijo más para ella que para él, mientras se metía otra vez en la heladería - _"será posible que se haya dado por vencida?...no, no lo creo"-_

Luego de cinco minutos la pelirosa apareció con dos helados, uno en cada mano, de frutilla para ella y otro de menta para él.

La pelirosa le extendió el helado a lo que él atinó a tomarlo mirándola bastante desconfiado, algo en la cara inocentona de ella le decía que lo que se aproximaba no era lo mejor, cuando estuvo por tomar el helado con su mano, observó que la muchacha hacía un movimiento algo extraño y sin previo aviso se lo estampaba directo en la cara, dejando a un peligris bastante anonadado.

-¿Y está rico Kakashi-kun? -preguntó riéndose a carcajadas ante la cara atónita de él, que estaba chorreando helado por todo su rostro enmascarado y caían algunas gotitas en el traje

_-"¿cómo pude pensar que esta niñata se daría por vencida?"- _si, a decir verdad está muy rico_-_ dijo saboreando el helado que se había colado por su máscara hasta llegar a su boca. (N/A: kyaa...q sexyy)- Oh pero mira quién está allí -dijo señalando detrás de la muchacha.

**-**Ahh...vamos Kakashi, no me creas tan ilusa..-dijo ella aún riendo y cruzándose de brazos

**-**¿Acaso ese no es ese amiguito tuyo, Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Dónde?- dijo cayendo por completo la pelirosa, dando vuelta su cabeza en la dirección que el hombre había señalado, pero al no encontrarlo volvió a darse la vuelta, esta vez con el seño fruncido

Lo que no se esperaba era que esta vez el peligris le estampara el otro helado, el de frutilla ,que sin darse cuenta le había quitado de la mano, y se lo había plantado, como ella, en medio de la cara. Esta vez era el peligris el que se estaba retorciendo de la risa, mientras ella lo miraba con cara de odio, con todo el rostro lleno de helado,

-Sakura-chan , ¿Qué demonios sucedió? -dijo Ino saliendo de la heladería mirándola con cara de sorpresa. luego miró al peligris que estaba en igual condiciones que su amiga y cayó en cuenta de la situación -_"no otra vez"- _pensó con cansancio la rubia, pues esta era otra de esas tantas escenas...

**-**Si serás IDIOTA, ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? -le reclamaba furiosa la pelirosa al peligris.

-Por la misma razón que tu lo hiciste , niñata tonta -le respondió tranquilamente el hombre que se seguía lamiendo los labios, saboreando el resto de helado que estaba alrededor de su boca, tendría que ir a cambiarse su máscara, era verdaderamente molesto tener eso pegajoso en la cara.

-¿A quién le dices niñata tonta? Imbecil. -ella estaba aún más roja, y no solo a causa de la furia.

-Ino ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo se enfurece Sakura-chan con él? .-le preguntaba despacio Temari.

-jijiji, yo no quiero decir nada, pero para mi que esos dos se traen algo -agregó la morocha, también en tono despacio.

-Si, yo también lo creo, ya sabes, es como dicen, los que se pelean se... -lo último que dijo Ino si llegó a los oídos de los dos que estaban discutiendo.

-¡CALLENSE USTEDES TRES**!**- gritó exasperada la pelirosa.- A menos que ustedes también quieran....- la pelirosa se acercaba a sus amigas con intenciones amenazantes -

-Valla, nunca había visto así a Sakura-chan -dijo murmurando la morocha, mientras las tres retrocedían.

**-**Eh...Sakurita, me parece que nosotras nos vamos yendo -dijo Temari antes de que las tres amigas salieran corriendo.

-¡Huyan, cobardes! -expresó la pelirosa agitando el puño- En cuanto a ti ....-dijo para volverse al hombre..-

-...

- ¿Kakashi? ¿Dónde demonios estás? - la pelirosa miraba hacia todos lados pero no logró divisarlo -"_ash...tu también huiste, pero ya verás, esto no se quedará así"- _pensaba mientras se iba caminando, la tarde estaba empezando a caer y no tenía la menor intención de quedarse sola en medio de la oscuridad.

.

.

**ºº Mientras tanto ºº**

.

**-**¿Que sucede Asuma? ¿No ves que estoy trabajando?- dos hombres estaban hablando en un callejón.

-Si, me doy cuenta -dijo en tono irónico mirándole cómo se limpiaba el rostro lleno de helado con un pañuelo-

-Pasa Kakashi, que los del concejo no han recibido noticias de tu nueva misión, hace tres semanas que comenzó y no les has dado adelantos, no es que quiera presionarte, pero ellos están bastantes interesados en esta misión, cosa que aún no entiendo muy bien, pero bueno, ¿tienes algo que ofrecerme?-

-Aún no consigo nada, es que es difícil conseguir información como guardaespaldas de la hija, podrían haberme puesto dentro de la casa, pero así.... sólo puedo decirte que he visto cosas algo sospechosas,¿Recuerdas a Toshiba, el miembro del Dragón Rojo?- Asuma asintió - Bueno, lo he visto merodeando por la mansión, al parecer los están vigilando de muy cerca.-

- De acuerdo, sólo déjame decirte que debes tener cuidado, esta no es una misión normal, este clan es muy peligroso, y sus miembros son bastante hábiles, de lo demás mantenme informado**.-**

**-**Está bien, ahora me voy que la niña me debe estar esperando..-

**-**Ah, y por cierto....¿Bonita la chica no?

-Ay Asuma, si serás pervertido, es sólo una niña- dijo no muy convencido el peligris.

-sisi, como digas...bueno, nos vemos Kakashi, cuídate**.-**

-Adios.

.

.

Sakura caminaba hacia su casa, mientras intentaba inútilmente limpiar con una servilleta de papel lo que le había quedado de helado en su cara _"maldito Kakahi, ya vas a ver"_

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y aún faltaba un rato para llegar, comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo, las calles estaban completamente vacía y las luces comenzaban a encenderse, la muchacha estaba alerta de cada sonido a su alrededor.

"_ya Sakura, no es nada, no es nada"_ pensaba cada vez que escuchaba algo sospechoso, pero terminaba siendo algún gato o algo por el estilo.

Comenzó a apresurar inconscientemente el paso, _"mira que dejarme así"- _pensaba irritada _."no se para que mi padre contrató a semejante inútil, cuando al fin lo necesito cerca simplemente desaparece_"- así se encontraba, murmurando insultos dedicados exclusivamente al peligris ausente cuando sintió que dos manos la agarraban de su cintura violentamente y la empujaban contra la pared de un callejón oscuro.

-¿Pero qué hace una niña tan bonita como tú por estos lados? - un hombre de unos cincuenta años y con bastante cara de pervertido la había acorralado contra una pared, dejándola inmóvil.

El pánico se hizo presente en la chica

**-**Ya suéltame viejo pervertido- la muchacha intentaba inútilmente safarse de las garras de aquel hombre. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba el hombre más fuertemente la sostenía

-Oye, tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras - decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de la pelirosa, entre tanto esta tenía una cara de terror increíble. "_maldición Kakashi, dónde estás cuando te necesito_"- -

-Pero mira, si tienes helado por toda tu carita - el hombre comenzó a pasar su lengua por las mejillas de la pelirosa, unas vagas lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras seguía intentando safarse, con lo que el hombre la apretó más fuerte contra la pared, logrando que ella diera un leve gritito.

- Te recomendaría que te comportes, sería muy feo tener que lastimarte...-

-¡Suéltame imbecil! -

-¡Te dije que me sueltes! ¡Ayuda! –más lágrimas se escaparon de aquellos orbes color jade, _-"no...por favor..no"-_ el hombre solo le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la pelirosa.

-Shhh preciosura, tu solo disfruta- intentaba golpearlo con sus piernas, pero la presión que el hombre hacía sobre su cuerpo hacía imposible cualquier tipo de movimiento, en un intento desesperado logró morderle la mano a su atacante

- ¡Maldita zorra!** – **gritó observando su mano lastimada**- **ya veras...- el hombre levantó su puño con claras intenciones de golpearla, la muchacha solo cerró los ojos, asustada, esperando el golpe...

Pero este nunca llegó, por el contrario, sintió como el peso del hombre se había ido de su cuerpo, no quería abrir los ojos, tenía muchísimo miedo, por un momento pensó que quizás el sujeto se había ido, pero cambió de parecer al escuchar unos desgarradores gemidos de dolor, unos fuertes sonidos de lo que parecían ser golpes y algo cayendo pesadamente al suelo. La pelirosa estaba aterrada, ¿Quién estaría allí? ¿Acaso la habían salvado o era algún pervertido más robándole la presa a otro? luego de un rato, cuando tomó el suficiente valor para abrirlos, vio como su reciente atacante estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con muchos golpes en su rostro y seguramente en su cuerpo y rápidamente cambió el rumbo de su mirada para ver como otro hombre, alto, de aspecto familiar, estaba parado a su lado.

Pero ella no se podía mover, simplemente no podía salir del shock, estaba aferrada al suelo, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por su rostro. El mismo hombre que la había salvado de su atacante se acercó a ella con cara de preocupación.

-¡Oye! Sakura, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó sumamente alarmado, poniéndose a su altura y tomándola por los hombros. Pero al ver que no reaccionaba la zarandeó un poco.-¡Hey! ¡Sakura, responde!- el tono de preocupación del muchacho había aumentado.

-¿Ka...kakashi? - pronunció saliendo del shock la pelirosa.

-Si, bonita, soy yo, ¿Estás bien? - la muchacha solo atinó a abrazarlo desesperadamente, a lo que él correspondió en el acto, abrazándola protectoramente mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

- Si serás idiota, ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito**?-** dijo llorando un poco más, el sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que la muchacha estaba bien y que cómo siempre, lo estaba insultando.

- Lo siento, fui a buscar el auto, pero cuando te busqué en la heladería no estabas- le dijo separándose un poco al ver que ella se había calmado y estaba limpiando los restos de lágrimas de su rostro.

**- **¿Estás bien? ¿El maldito te hizo algo?- le preguntó todavía tomando sus hombros con dulzura.

-No, estoy bien, solo me asusté un poco-

-Y eso que querías que me fuera, no se que sería de ti sin mi**-** dijo bromeando el peligris, logrando sacarle una sonrisita.

-¡ya cállate, Idiota!- se quejó la pelirosa golpeándolo en el brazo.

-¡oye, encima que te salvo! Si serás desagradecida...-

- ¿Desagradecida dices? Primero en principal, cuidarme es tu trabajo, y si tu no hubieras desaparecido, yo no hubiera estado en peligro, agradece tú que no me sucedió nada y que mi padre no se enterará, porque sino te aseguro que te pondría de patitas en la calle de un minuto a otro...-

- Tienes razón, fue un descuido–dijo serio, observando hacia el otro lado de la calle- si no hubiese llegado a tiempo... ¿nani? – miró confuso a la pelirosa.

-¡Que!–dijo ella molesta con los brazos cruzados

-Nada, solo que me pareció escuchar que no le dirías a tu padre...-

-¿Será porque eso fue lo que dije? ¡O que! Además de idiota, eres sordo..- contestó haciéndose la ofendida mirando hacia otro lado

- Pero yo creí que...-

**-**No te confundas, sigues siendo un idiota para mí, pero digamos que me he acostumbrado a tu idiotez...-

- Y supongo que eso es un halago..- dijo irónicamente

-Para ti si, y recuérdalo, porque será lo único bueno que me escucharás decir de ti..-

**-**mmm... sigues siendo una niñata**..-** dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, desordenándole el pelo.

-Y tú continúas siendo un idiota – comentó enojada, ordenándose los cabellos que él se encargó de despeinar.

- Ya vámonos, que se está haciendo tarde– cortó él, si seguían esto no terminaría, o sí lo haría, pero no de la mejor forma. Se dirigió, seguido de la pelirosa, hacia el Mercedes negro estacionado a unos cuantos metros.

...

* * *


	4. ¿Me enseñas a conducir?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

**ºº cambios de escena ºº**

* * *

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo IV**

.

_¿Me enseñas a conducir?_

.

Un hermoso sol de primavera desplegaba sus majestuosos rayos sobre una de las ciudades más pobladas de todo Japón y a la vez su centro, Tokio. La ciudad que jamás duerme, comenzaba a activarse aún más con la llegada del amanecer, millones de habitantes comenzaban sus actividades diarias, algunos a la oficina, otros a la escuela, sin importar a donde, salen de sus casas, enfrentando el desafío que ocupará gran parte de sus primeras horas, el viaje.

Parece simple, parece sencillo, pero ellos saben que ya sea por tren o por auto, las vías estarán atascadas, todas en dirección al corazón de la ciudad.

Se acerca la hora clave, cualquiera se sentiría acostumbrado, simplemente una rutina, todos los días, la misma historia, los bocinazos, el tránsito cada vez más lento, los autos cada vez más, lo normal, a lo que cualquier trabajador se acostumbraría fácilmente, solamente que _él _no es cualquier trabajador. No, él no, él controla sus instintos asesinos, el intenta no abandonarse a la demencia, el intenta mantener su pie bajo control y no acelerar ante la multitud que cruza en esos momentos las calles. Se siente abrumado, nunca sería capaz de acostumbrarse a tanta gente, le irrita, lo sofoca, la presión humana, los incesantes frenos abruptos, él quisiera correr, apretar el acelerador de una condenada vez y olvidarse de lo demás, sino, ¿Para qué le sirve tener aquel Mercedes que alcanza velocidades asombrosas? ¿Para qué conducirlo? ¿No sería mejor ir caminando? ¿No sería más fácil? Y encima está ella...

- Uff... otra vez voy a llegar tarde..- se quejaba una hermosa y esbelta pelirosa de pelo corto e impresionantes ojos color jade, que se encontraba en el extraño y peculiar lugar del copiloto, mirando impaciente por la ventanilla, tamborileando con sus dedos en el apoyabrazos, rompiendo a pedazos la ya de por si débil paciencia de su acompañante. Este la miró seriamente con el ceño fruncido por enésima vez, pero ella, también por enésima vez, hizo caso omiso, y prosiguió con su inintencionada y para nada ardua tarea de volverlo loco.

- ¿Podrías tranquilizar tus deditos impacientes? Me están poniendo _ligeramente_ nervioso – casi gruñó el conductor esperando que el semáforo se dignara a cambiar

-Ay Kakashi, estás muy susceptible... si me enseñaras a conducir no tendrías que pasar por esta agonía... ¡mira! Hasta te dejaría relajarte en mi lugar... – apuntó su asiento con increíble cara de ángel y una inocencia bastante convincente, para todos menos para él.

- ¡Ya te dije que no!. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?– preguntó él, molesto, comenzando de nuevo a acelerar.

- Pero...

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto otra vez con su cara de ángel.

-Te lo dije, órdenes de tu padre, además, no me creerás tan loco como para dejarte tocar el volante ¿Verdad? – dijo casi divertido, casi, sino fuera por lo cansado ya de tener esta conversación. Ella asintió como dándole a entender que sí lo creía.

- Pues corrige tu cabeza niña, no pienso hacerlo– ella puso cara del gato con botas en versión Shrek y pidió otra vez.

- Por favor... –

**- **NO, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguno de tus amiguitos? De seguro que ellos son tan idiotas como para dejarte hacerlo... - ella lo miró con cara ofendida.

- Todos ocupados, y le pedí a Naruto pero... no confía mucho en mis habilidades de conductora y teme que le estropee el auto... no quiere tener problemas con su padre...-

- **¿**Y qué te hace pensar que yo SI confío en tus "habilidades" de conductora y tengo ganas de tener problemas con TU padre...?-

-Bueno... pues... yo siempre te consideré una persona sumamente inteligente... una persona que toma buenas decisiones...que es consciente de lo correcto e incorrecto...-

-No comiences de nuevo, sabes que esa técnica no te funcionará... además, tienes razón en lo que dices, como soy una persona inteligente que toma buenas decisiones y sabe qué es lo correcto... considero que dejarte manejar un auto es una MUY mala decisión y TOTALMENTE incorrecta.-

**- **Ay Kakashi, no seas así, te lo pido, por favor, di que si, no seas tan amargo ¿si?-

- ¿No entiendes la palabra NO? Además... ¿Qué se te dio ahora por conducir? Y más pedírmelo a mí, vives quejándote de que soy un maniático al volante, que soy un peligro para la sociedad, que cómo fue que me dieron una licencia... – comenzó a enumerar, hundiéndola a ella en su asiento.

- ...

- ¿Y? – insistió el peliplata

- Tengo curiosidad... – reflexionó luego de un momento, mirando a través de la ventanilla- ¿Cómo se sentirá tener ese tipo de libertad? – dijo más para ella que para él, él la miró extrañado, ella siguió – Te veo a ti y veo cómo lo disfrutas... aunque yo no estoy tan enferma como para andar a tan alta velocidad por unas calles así de transitadas– le reprochó, él hizo una mueca – Pero es extraño... me da una sensación de libertad, de no depender de que los demás me lleven o me traigan, de tener la posibilidad de subirme al carro, poner el pie en el acelerador y escapar por un momento, sentirme libre... - miró hacia el cielo con cierto dolor – Aunque sea por un momento...-

El peligrís se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, en muy raras ocasiones la escuchaba hablar de esa manera, la mirada en sus ojos... desde el último incidente, los tiempos habían mejorado, Sakura había agarrado la costumbre de sentarse en el copiloto y "charlar" con él, en realidad, discutían más de lo que hablaban, pero eran discusiones ligeras, sin ningún tipo de hostilidad, se habían acostumbrado a sus temperamentos y al fin lograban soportarse.

- ¿Tú que crees? – le preguntó ella al final, volteando a verlo nuevamente

- Bueno... en realidad en lo de la libertad tienes razón, jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, pero sí, es algo de lo que no muchos son conscientes...-

**- **Sabes Kakashi... Para la mayoría de las personas esto resulta algo normal, claro, ¡qué tiene de magnífico aprender a andar en auto! Pero, cuando uno no tiene ningún tipo de libertad, cuando se está todo el tiempo regido por órdenes, cuando el libre albedrío pareciese inexistente, es entonces cuando comienzas a valorar estas cosas, estos, son para mí, pequeños trozos de libertad, para algunos no tiene ningún valor, pero para mi... para mí significa más de lo que imaginas...** - **finalizó casi en un murmullo, con la vista perdida en la ventanilla.

Mientras tanto él se quedó pensativo, jamás imaginó escucharla decir esas cosas, con tanta profundidad, con tanto sentimiento, ¿Sería una nueva táctica para convencerlo? La miró por un momento, "no" se dijo a sí mismo, no estaba mintiendo, podía notar la sinceridad de sus palabras, e incluso el brillo melancólico de su mirada. Sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho que pasó rápidamente por alto.

Ella no dijo ni una palabra más durante todo el viaje, algo que resultó ser bastante extraño para él, pues la consideraba una máquina de quejas, era difícil, hasta imposible podría decirse, hacerla callar, pero en esta ocasión la descubrió pensativa, con la mirada perdida, completamente ausente.

Hacía dos semanas que venía pidiéndole esto, dos semanas que fueron insufribles, al comienzo lo dio a entender como una orden, pasando por alto que él le consultaría a su padre antes de tomar cualquier decisión, que ya de por sí era negativa. Pero en cuanto le comunicó a Shia, su exuberante y bastante atrevida madrastra lo que la chica quería le dio a entender en menos de dos minutos que por orden del padre, Sakura tenía terminantemente prohibido poner sus manos sobre el volante, ¿Era idea suya o su madrastra le había coqueteado mientras decía esto? Pensó un momento, sacudió la cabeza, debían ser ideas suyas.

Aquella prohibición le pareció bastante ridícula, porque si dices que le prohibían tocar un cigarrillo, tomar bebidas alcohólicas, bueno, ¿Pero le prohibían poner una mano en el volante? , sintió lástima por ella un breve instante, su padre sí que era exigente. Pero le daba lo mismo, de todas maneras el no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo.

Pero luego, al pasar los días, las súplicas de ella fueron aumentando, era en verdad insistente, siempre encontraba una oportunidad para pedírselo, hasta incluso había llegado a chantajearlo, diciéndole que le contaría a su padre lo del último incidente si no lo hacía, pero el peligris no dio el brazo a torcer, le dejó bien en claro que, enseñarle a manejar estaba en la lista de las últimas cosas que haría en su vida. Pero la chica tampoco desistió y siguió intentando convencerlo, sobornarlo, cansarlo, él no recordaba la última vez que había dicho tantos NO en tan corto tiempo, pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de bajar los brazos.

Y ahora ella se encontraba allí, sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente por la ventanilla, algo en él se movió, su cabeza maquinaba incesantemente... no podía, no caería ante las insistencias de una niña de diecisiete años, su padre había dicho claramente que no, él no podía desobedecer esa orden, si lo hacía podrían despedirlo, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, pondría en juego la misión, justo ahora, cuando había logrado averiguar más sobre los turbulentos negocios del padre de la chica con los miembros del Dragón rojo, no ahora, no podía, no debía, no...

El peligris dio un suspiro largo y agotado, y con la mirada al frente soltó...

**- **¿Cuándo comenzamos? – Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría, no cabía la menor duda, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Algo en los ojos de ella le molestaba, le perturbaba la conciencia, le prohibía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, además, ¿cómo iba a notar el padre que él le enseñaría?, no es que lo fueran a hacer justo enfrente de la mansión, aunque en realidad, él no pasaba mucho tiempo allí, pero de todas maneras ¿cómo se iba a enterar? Él no se lo diría, la chica tampoco, ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

.

.

.

-¿¿Que tu guardaespaldas qué?? – preguntaba atónita una rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules

-Pues si, al final lo convencí, no creí que accediera pero bueno... esto demuestra que nunca hay que perder las esperanzas...eso si, no se lo digas a nadie, si mi padre se entera me hará fusilar..- le explicaba tranquilamente la pelirosa mientras se sentaban cada una con una bandeja para almorzar.

**- **No puedo creerlo...- decía incrédula la rubia

**- **Pero ¿Por qué te asombra tanto? No me digas que tu también opinas lo mismo que Naruto sobre mis habilidades de conductora. – tomó una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

**- **No, no, aunque en realidad, si vamos al caso Sakura, tu no tienes ninguna "habilidad" de conductora...- la pelirosa la miró enfadada – pero eso no es lo que me sorprende, sino que tú se lo hayas pedido a él, que venías quejándote todos los días diciendo que lo odiabas, que era un inútil, un maniático de la velocidad, un pervertido, que...-

-Bueno bueno, ya entendí.. – expresó Sakura con aire cansado.

- ¿Y entonces?-

**- **Y entonces que..-

**- **Y entonces ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente...?-

**- **Bueno... no es que haya cambiado de opinión... pero... no lo sé. – dijo simplemente dándole otro mordisco a su manzana.

**- **Mmm...- pronunció con sospecha la rubia mientras miraba a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

**- **¡Que!-

**- **Nada, nada... es solo que... no, déjalo así – finalizó Ino mientras tomaba una manzana para ella. La pelirosa la miró con mala cara pero lo pasó rápidamente por alto, para enfocar a las personas que se acercaban con sus bandejas bajo la atención de casi toda la platea femenina.

**- **Hola Sakura-chan, Ino. – saludó alegre el rubio.

-Hola chicos – pronunció la de coleta.

**- **Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás Sasuke- kun? – saludó la pelirosa alegre.

**- **Hmp.. – dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba junto con Naruto en la misma mesa.

**- **¿Cómo les fue en el examen de matemática? – preguntó la pelirosa, y rió al ver las reacciones de ambos, no hacía falta que le dijeran nada. Naruto intentó esconderse debajo de la mesa y el pelinegro mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

**- **Bien .- contestó Sasuke aún con esa sonrisita – pero no puedo decir lo mismo del dobe – éste lo miró con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

**- **Gr.. ¡teme!- pronunció despacio el rubio bajo las miradas divertidas de sus amigos. –Papá va a matarme... dijo que si no mejoraba mis notas iba a sacarme el auto...- contó con tono lastimero- a propósito de eso Sakura-chan... ¿Conseguiste a alguien que te enseñara? – preguntó interesado, la pelirosa miró a Ino, no podía decirle la verdad, mientras menos personas se enteraran mejor, _" y mucho menos Naruto, con lo boca floja que es, seguramente se le escapará al padre y este se lo dirá al mío"_, no, no podía decirle..

-Eh.. bueno.. yo – murmuraba mientras pensaba en alguna mentirilla, pero la mirada penetrante de Sasuke la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Miró de nuevo a Ino pidiéndole auxilio..

-Yo voy a enseñarle – largó la rubia inmediatamente, salvando a la pelirosa de aquel aprieto, Naruto la miró extrañado.

- ¿Pero no dijiste que estabas ocupada? Que estabas ayudando a tu madre en sus negocios, que..-

- Eh..sisi, pero Sakura me insistió taanto que no pude evitar hacerme un tiempo para ella** –** mintió muy bien la rubia guiñándole fugazmente un ojo a su amiga.

- Ah, entonces no me queda otra que desearte suerte – le dijo el rubio a Ino por lo bajo, la chica soltó una carcajada. Sasuke también se rió disimuladamente mientras sostenía un vaso de gaseosa en su mano.

**- **¿¡QUE DIJISTE NARUTO!?– le reprendió la pelirosa con el puño cerrado y un tic en el ojo.

-Na..nada Sakura-chan- contestó nervioso mientras trataba de alejarse lo más posible del asiento que compartían.

**- **Hola chicos– Saludó Tenten, que venía acompañada por Neji y Lee, los tres se sentaron con sus bandejas.

- Hola.. Oigan ¿y Temari y Shikamaru?– preguntó la rubia mirando para todos lados intentando visualizarlos.

- Ah... esos – dijo Lee divertido – supueestamente se quedaron corroborando unas cuentas que supueestamente no le habían salido a Shikamaru..-

**- **Deberían haber dicho una mentira más convincente, si tenemos en cuenta que Nara sería el mejor en matemática si no estuviera yo...- dijo Sasuke simplemente.

**- **Fanfarrón – largó Naruto mirándolo con cara de odio

**- **Envidioso – le respondió el pelinegro cortante.

**- **Sasuke-kun tiene razón, ¿En qué andarán aquellos dos?– preguntó intrigada la pelirosa.

**- **¿Tu que crees?– Le respondió Ino con cara perver levantando graciosamente el dedo meñique. Provocando la risa de la mayoría, y una ligera sonrisa en Sasuke y Neji.

-¡Ah chicos!, me olvidaba decirles- llamó Naruto –hoy a la tarde mis padres saldrán de viaje y me dejarán a cargo de la casa...-

**- **Que peligro..- murmuró Sasuke, todos rieron.

**- **Cállate dobe, déjame continuar..- dijo enojado el rubio- y planeo hacer una super-archi-mega-fiesta, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se prenden?-

**- **¡Genial! –dijo Ino.

**- **Cuenten conmigo- dijo Tenten.

- ¡Si! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!- exclamó Lee entusiasmado.

-De acuerdo- dijo simplemente Neji. Naruto miró con interés a Sasuke

**- **Hmp – asintió el pelinegro sin mucho interés. Ahora todos estaban expectantes de la pelirosa.

-¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó el rubio..

-Mmm... no se Naruto, ya sabes como es mi padre, no se si me dejará ir...- contestó ésta con tono cansado. Tenía muchas ganas de ir, sobre todo si Sasuke estaría allí.

**- **Vamos dattebayo, nunca sales, solo dile que es en mi casa y verás que te dejará...-

- Es cierto Sakura, además no tienes por que decirle que es una fiesta, no digo mentirle, simplemente... ocultarle parte de la verdad– dijo la rubia de coleta guiñándole un ojo.

**- **De acuerdo... lo intentaré- finalizó la pelirosa sin mucha convicción, no era muy buena mintiendo, o como decía Ino, ocultando parte de la verdad, los nervios solían traicionarla y más si se trataba de su padre, su mirada, igual que la de Sasuke, ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera que apareciese en su camino, era profunda y fulminante, con él no era necesaria una máquina de mentiras, deshacía por completo a quien tuviese enfrente.

**- **Ah Sakura-chan, por cierto...- dijo sonrojado el rubio mientras caminaban para el salón de clases, el timbre ya había sonado.

**- **No te preocupes, la invitaré – respondió la pelirosa, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta lo que estaba por pedirle, era tan predecible.

**- **Gracias Sakura-chan, eres la mejor – le contestó alegre el rubio para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, acto que provocó la risa de ella. Le hacía acordar a cuando eran pequeños, él nunca cambiaba, seguía con esa inocencia y sinceridad de un niño, aunque físicamente no lo aparentaba, en ese mismo instante varias chicas estaban a punto de degollar a la pelirosa.

**-**No hagas eso Naruto, ¿Acaso quieres que tus admiradoras me maten? – dijo señalando disimuladamente a un grupo de chicas que echaban chispas por los ojos. Ambos se rieron sonoramente y entraron al salón.

.

.

**- **Despacio...despacio – decía él con cautela.

**- **Lo se, lo se, lo tengo – ella quitaba lentamente el pie del embrague

**- **No, no lo tienes, si lo tuvieras, hace media hora hubiésemos arrancado-

Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban en el majestuoso Mercedes Benz negro último modelo de siempre, pero esta vez en los lugares invertidos, mientras que el peligris ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, la muchacha estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor.

Ambos estaban en un lugar bastante alejado de la ciudad, pero con la conducción de Kakashi no tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar, era un lugar despoblado, con algunos cultivos en los alrededores, las calles estaban asfaltadas y no había un alma en un kilómetro a la redonda, un lugar donde Kakashi sabía que, además de no correr el riesgo de encontrarse por casualidad al señor Fushimoto, el padre de Sakura, no había prácticamente probabilidades de que la pelirosa matara a un peatón o ambos se llevaran puesto algún automóvil.

Kakashi aún no entendía por qué razón había accedido a darle clases de manejo, jamás, ni en un millón de años se hubiese visto en esa situación, y menos con aquella chica.

**- **No me presiones... me pones nerviosa– le reprochaba ella, ambos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente por el asfalto.

- Bien hecho, ahora mantén la vista al frente, manos fijas en el volante, llegaremos hasta aquél cartel- dijo señalando una indicador de calles que estaba al lado de la ruta- y doblas a la derecha, ¿entiendes? – parecía que le estaba platicando a un niño.

**- **No soy estúpida– lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

**- **¡Que mires al frente! – la regañó colocando su mano en el mentón, girándolo bruscamente al frente.

**- **¡De acuerdo!– se quejó ella.

- Ahora, allí, dobla a la derecha, por si no lo sabes la derecha es esta- le dijo divertido mostrándole su brazo derecho.

**- **Ja-ja, muy gracioso Kakashi– dijo sarcástica la pelirosa, pero cualquier tipo de burla se borró de su rostro en dos segundos al ver lo que se acercaba por el frente. – Ka..kashi... ¿eso...eso es...lo que creo que es?..-

**- **¡Una vaca!– se quedó él sorprendido pero no tanto como su actual alumna-Tranquila, tranquila, sólo tienes que esquivarla, solo esquívala – le decía serenamente intentando tranquilizarla.

**- **¡Viene hacia acá! ¡Viene hacia acá!- comenzó a gritar histérica con una cara de horror terrible.

- ¡Solo esquívala!– le gritó esta vez viendo como estaban yendo directo al pobre animal.

La vaca parecía no percatarse ni temerle al auto que venía justo en su dirección, y esto tenía que ver con que apenas venía a 2km por hora, la pelirosa comenzó a tocar la bocina, pero la otra ni se mosqueaba y para colmo estaba justo en el medio del camino.

Luego de esto todo pasó demasiado rápido, el auto dobló a la izquierda intentando esquivarla pero el animal se movía junto con el auto, quién diría que justo iban a encontrarse con una vaca que apareció de la nada y que para colmo era suicida. Cuando ya prácticamente la tenía enfrente, la pelirosa pegó un volantazo, yendo a parar justo a donde estaba el cartel, llevándoselo puesto sin mucho esfuerzo, luego de esto frenó de golpe, empujando ambos cuerpos al frente.

El silencio se hizo presente, solo se escuchaba el ronroneo del motor, la vaca seguía allí, lo más campante, mirando la parte trasera del auto.

**- **¿Estas bien?– Le preguntó el peligris recobrando la postura.

**- **S..si, ¿y la vaca? – miró hacia atrás y allí la vio, sana y salva, sonrió, quien sabe que oscuro trauma podría engendrarle atropellar una vaca en su primera lección de manejo, volvió la vista a Kakashi, aún con la sonrisa en los labios, pero desapareció al instante al ver la cara de su nuevo maestro.

Ira, la ira dominaba su cuerpo, lo sabía, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, sabía que era una mala, qué mala, una pésima decisión aceptar enseñarle a esa chiquilla... _"tranquilízate Kakashi, tranquilízate"_ se decía internamente mientras frotaba sus sienes, tenía una venita inflamada en su frente y poco a poco su piel parecía arder.

- ¿Ka...kashi?– preguntó temerosa alejándose un poco de él, viendo como su color graduaba de blanco a rojo en menos de dos segundos. – ¿T..te sientes bien? – le preguntó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, si tenía que correr era mejor estar preparada.

El peligris no pronunció palabra y se bajó del auto en un santiamén, Sakura lo imitó, él se posicionó frente al auto para ver cuánto daño se había hecho, que por suerte no fue mucho, sólo una leve abolladura, al parecer el cartel no estaba muy profundo.

-¿E..estás enojado? – la pelirosa se posicionó tambien frente al auto pero un poco alejada de Kakashi.

**- **No.. que va.. ¿Enojado yo? – contestó al fin, irónica pero calmadamente- ¿Por qué crees que yo estaría enojado?- continuó aún con aparente calma.

Sakura se relajó un poco, la verdad es que creía que la mataría, por lo menos eso le decía su cara, la misma que había tenido aquella vez, cuando le armó la trampa con la pintura verde y luego parecía el increíble Hulk, bueno, igual pero solo que esta vez se parecía más a Hell Boy.

- ¡Ah! – dijo el peligris mientras se acercaba a ella con aparente semblante calmo, y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella como si fuera su presa, con los brazos detrás de la espalda. tranquilamente, ella se estremeció- Tal vez crees que estoy enojado por... ¡ABOLLAR EL AUTO CON EL QUE TRABAJO TODOS LOS DÍAS, MI ÚNICA HERRAMIENTA DE TRABAJO, CHOCANDO ESTÚPIDAMENTE CON JUSTAMENTE EL ÚNICO CARTEL EN KILÓMETROS A LA REDONDA INTENTANDO ESQUIVAR A UNA VACA EN PRÁCTICAMENTE EL MEDIO DE LA NADA Y ENCIMA TERMINAR PREOCUPÁNDOSE POR LA MALDITA SALUD DE LA ESTÚPIDA VACA! –Le gritó iracundamente en el oído mientras ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente y le temblaban las piernas por el susto.- ¿Lo dices por eso?– finalizó calmadamente.

La pelirosa no movió ni una pestaña, se quedó quieta con los brazos pegados a sus costados, y el corazón golpeando su pecho. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y no abrió los ojos en un buen rato. Para cuando lo hizo se encontró sola, el peligris ya estaba arriba del auto, esta vez en el asiento del conductor, la vio paralizada y le dijo.

-¿Vienes o prefieres quedarte charlando con la vaca**?** – le preguntó tranquilo abrochándose el cinturón.

Ella se detuvo un momento a pensarlo seriamente, ¿Era sensato subirse al auto con ese hombre en ese estado?, lo dudó, bueno, no podía quedarse allí, parada en medio del campo, esperando que algún alma compasiva se apiade de ella. Al final se decidió por subirse al auto _"que sea lo que Kami quiera" _se dijo a sí misma.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra, la pelirosa temía que él volviera a explotar, pero al parecer se había tranquilizado de verdad.

**- **Kakashi– se animó a decir despacio luego de un rato, él no le contestó, simplemente miraba al frente. –Continúas enojado ¿verdad?– le preguntó sin demasiadas esperanzas de una respuesta.-entiendo...- miró por la ventanilla con un poco de tristeza, él tenía razón de estar enojado, al fin y al cabo había accedido a enseñarle y ella ¿cómo se lo agradecía? Arruinándole el auto con el que trabajaba con la primera lección _"bien hecho Sakura"_ se reprochó- bueno... – continuó con un ligero temblor en la voz- Sólo quería decirte que lo siento, en verdad, y que no tienes que preocuparte por la abolladura, te daré el dinero de lo que cueste la reparación, y si quieres una indemnización por...-

- ¡Ya cállate!- le dijo sin mirarla – solo... no hables-

La pelirosa obedeció al instante, no quería echar más leña al fuego, si él estaba enojado era mejor dejar que se tranquilizase, quizás al día siguiente volvería a intentar hablar con él, cuando los aires estuvieran más calmados, solo esperaba que esto no fuera permanente.

Sakura bajó del auto con un tímido –Adiós - que no tuvo respuesta, el peligris se fue a toda velocidad, sin intermediar palabra, dejando una estela de polvo. Ella se sintió un poco frustrada, _"adios lecciones de manejo" _se dijo mientras ingresaba a la mansión con los hombros caídos.

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿cómo ha ido su día?- le preguntó un poco preocupado el anciano desde la entrada.

**- **Buenas tardes Alfred...digamos que he tenido días mejores..- le contestó con tono cansado sin detener la marcha. El anciano se le quedó viendo extrañado.

Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a su dormitorio, allí dejó el maletín de la escuela sobre un sillón, se quitó sus zapatos con los talones y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, y allí se quedó durante un rato, mirando el techo, pensando en los sucesos de esa tarde _" si que la fregué esta vez"_ pensaba una y otra vez, atormentándose por su estupidez...

Toc toc toc

- Adelante– dijo la pelirosa sin mover un músculo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y apareció en la puerta una muchacha de largo pelo azulado peinado en una pulcra trenza y preciosos ojos perlados.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-chan-

**- **Hola Hinata-chan ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – le preguntó sin levantarse de la cama.

**- **Todo en orden, sin demasiadas complicaciones...-

**- **Me alegro por ti- Comentó sin mucho entusiasmo

**- **Oye Sakura-chan...¿Te encuentras bien**?** – preguntó tímidamente mientras se acercaba a la cama.

**- **Te mandó Alfred ¿verdad?– dijo la pelirosa con una ligera sonrisa en la boca. La peliazul no le contestó – no te preocupes Hinata-chan, estoy bien y dile a él también que estoy bien, no tienen que preocuparse por mí.-

La peliazul la miró con escepticismo.

**- **De acuerdo..- Era obvio que no estaba del todo bien, la conocía hacía mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que algo le molestaba, pero también lo suficiente como para saber que ella no le hablaría de sus problemas, no era una chica, que digamos, le gustara hablar de sus sentimientos, y en muy pocas ocasiones los demostraba, desde siempre había sido bastante cerrada en ese sentido, no permitía que los demás ingresaran por aquella muralla que con tanto empeño se había dedicado a construir.

**- **Ven– le dijo la pelirosa haciéndole lugar en la cama, la peliazul se recostó a su lado, ambas mirando el techo. **– **¿Qué crees? Hoy estuve hablando con Naruto y dijo que planea hacer una fiesta esta noche... y me pidió que te invitara-

La peliazul se ruborizó instantáneamente.

- ¿Na..naruto-kun te pidió eso?-

-No se por qué te extraña tanto, sabes que está loco por ti – dijo la pelirosa en tono obvio, la peliazul se ruborizó aún más.

**- **Nn...no se Sakura- chan, no creo que a él le interese una chica como yo... digo, se..seguramente le atraerán otro tipo de chicas... de otra clase social..– dijo avergonzada.

**- **Ay..no seas tonta, si te digo que le gustas es porque le gustas, ¡Qué importa la clase social! El amor no tiene clase social, además, déjame decirte que, exceptuando algunas personas... contadas con los dedos de la mano... la gente de esta clase social deja mucho que desear...- dijo francamente la pelirosa, la peliazul se quedó callada – y no me digas que él no te gusta... he visto cómo lo miras...- le dijo dándose la vuelta y guiñándole un ojo.

**- **Nno se de qué hablas– dijo nerviosamente la peliazul

- Ah...vamos, no tienes por qué mentirme, eres mi mejor amiga, acéptalo, tú también lo quieres...- le dijo divertida- tus ojos me lo dicen... sin contar que pareciera que te estuvieras sofocando cada vez que lo ves...- la peliazul se ruborizó al máximo – y cada vez que hablamos de él- apuntó otra vez, riéndose.

**- **No tienes que avergonzarte, a mi me pasa lo mismo con Sasuke-kun – dijo un poco más seria volviendo a mirar el techo, la peliazul la miró – solo que a diferencia tuya, él ni siquiera se fija en mí...-

**- **Pero por lo que me dijiste él no se fija en nadie – le recordó la peliazul

**- **Si.. eso es lo que creo, aunque me han llegado rumores de que estuvo con una tal Karin... nunca la he visto... pero Naruto me dijo que su padre es dueño de prácticamente un imperio en América... además se que no tengo demasiadas chances con él, aunque eso no evita que me guste tanto- dio un suspiró largo.

Se quedaron un rato observando el impecable techo, cada una metida en sus pensamientos.

- Quiero pensar que no rechazarás la invitación de Naruto ¿no?- le preguntó sospechosa luego de un rato, la verdad era que Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de fiestas y le daba un poco de vergüenza estar rodeada de toda aquella gente de la elite, que no se parecían en nada a su mejor amiga Sakura, quien era más bien humilde en ese sentido, nunca se valía de su posición económica para recibir algún beneficio y mucho menos creerse superior a los demás por esto.

- Eh...no se- le dijo sinceramente la peliazul apartando la vista

- ¡No!, te conozco demasiado bien Hinata, se que intentarás desligarte de esto, como lo haces siempre, pero esta vez no te lo voy a permitir!- le dijo con el seño levemente fruncido, la pelirosa no entendía cómo su amiga no aprovechaba esas oportunidades, pareciese como si estuviera intentando esquivar la buena suerte. A pesar de todo se levantó enérgicamente de la cama, haría que Hinata fuera a esa fiesta costara lo que costara. Llegó rápidamente al vestidor, una puerta de madera que daba a una habitación bastante grande teniendo en cuenta que tan solo era un vestidor, estuvo allí, indagando entre tantas ropas que jamás en su vida había usado. Esto se ligaba por ser hija de un mogol que le importaba demasiado las apariencias.

- ¡Este es perfecto!- La escuchó la peliazul decir entusiasmada desde el vestidor, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, porque si era así, era mejor salir de allí en ese instante. La tímida muchacha avanzó con pasos silenciosos hasta la puerta, con suerte y Sakura no lo notaba, cuando tuvo su mano en la manija lista para comenzar a correr escuchó la voz seria de su amiga.

- No te atrevas a escapar– le dijo la pelirosa saliendo del vestidor señalándola amenazadoramente con su dedo índice, en su otra mano tenía lo que parecía ser un vestido.

La peliazul suspiró cansinamente al darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. No estaba segura, ¿cuántas posibilidades tendría si salía corriendo en ese mismo instante? Estuvo un momento sopesando esa posibilidad hasta que la pelirosa se dio cuenta de sus claras intenciones y le dijo, autoritáriamente- Suelta esa manija en este instante-.

La peliazul miró con ansias nuevamente la manija pero se decidió a soltarla, cuando su amiga se proponía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, y muy a su pesar, la pelirosa se había propuesto hacerla ir a aquella fiesta.

- Aléjate de la puerta- le dijo esta vez en un tono más amable, la muchacha de ojos perlados dio unos pasos atrás – toma asiento...- le indicó nuevamente, la peliazul obedeció y se sentó nuevamente en la cama. –Bien... ahora.. mira este, ¿No es perfecto?- dijo contenta la pelirosa mostrándoles un vestido sencillo pero muy hermoso, era de un color azul marino, con algunos brillos en la parte de la falda, muy pequeños, casi invisibles, y una magnífica caída de un largo que llegaba a las rodillas. Era de tiras, dejando al descubierto parte de la espalda, y en la parte superior tenía unos dibujos pintados a mano de color plateado y de estilo oriental.

**- **Es... precioso – dijo la peliazul claramente asombrada por la hermosura de aquel vestido, no quería ni pensar cuanto costaría un vestido como ese, sintió un escalofrío de solo pensar el precio, creía, sin miedo a exagerar que ni con la paga de un año podría pagarlo.

- Me alegro que te guste, porque te lo pondrás para la fiesta – dijo con confianza mientras se lo ponía en el regazo de la atónita peliazul.

- ¿Co...cómo?- preguntó en medio de su estado de estupefacción, pero la pelirosa no le contestó, ahora había vuelto una vez más al vestuario.

- Nno... Sakura-chan.. esto es.. demasiado... no tienes que molestarte... en serio... no me siento cómoda...- intentó explicar, de verdad creía que eso era demasiado, aunque ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a esas actitudes de parte de su amiga, sabía que tarde o temprano le terminaría ganando por cansancio.

- No te quiero escuchar Hinata-chan, esta vez irás, así sea yo misma quien tenga que cambiarte- decía mientras se la escuchaba revolver en medio de unas cajas – toma... pruébate estos, quedarán perfectos con el vestido– dijo volviendo con una caja de zapatos abierta, dando a conocer un par de increíbles zapatos en punta de no mucho taco y de color plata charolados.

La peliazul se quedó nuevamente con la boca abierta y los tomó no muy segura...

- En verdad Sakura-chan, no tienes por qué molestarte – intentaba razonar, aunque sabía que era en vano.

- Sabes que no es molestia, eres mi mejor amiga, y no voy a dejar que pongas excusas tontas para no ir– le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, siempre has sido muy buena conmigo– le dijo sinceramente la peliazul.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, eres prácticamente mi hermana, tú y Alfred han sido como mi familia, y mi compañía durante todos estos años, no creo que pueda terminar de agradecerles por todo el tiempo que han estado junto a mí, no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes a mi lado...- dijo con un deje de melancolía, era increíble pensar que ellos habían sido más familia que su propia familia, que su padre y su madrastra, a quienes en pocas ocasiones veía y si lo hacía era solo por cuestiones de trabajo, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido una conversación con su padre que no estuviera ligada al trabajo.

Y lo peor era que no le quedaba otra, muy a su pesar, ella era la única heredera, hasta el momento, de las corporaciones Haruno, y sobre ella caería todo el peso de ellas, todas las responsabilidades, sería ella quién se haría cargo de todo cuando su padre ya no pudiera. Pero intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, puesto que aún mantenía una vaga ilusión de su libertad cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, que no faltaba casi nada, esto la traía un poco ansiosa.

Se quedó un poco vacilante pero volvió en sí al sentir la mirada preocupada de su amiga, intentó sonreir, pero solo salió una mueca poco natural, ¿Desde cuando le costaba aparentar felicidad? Se extrañó.

.

.

- Solo puedo decirle una cosa señor Haruno, sino firma este trato, se verá envuelto en un gran, gran problema, no me haga llegar a mayores.-

- Pero no puedo hacer esto, es mi familia, ella es mi hija por todos los cielos, no puedo obligarla a hacerlo.-

**- **No tiene otra opción, a menos que quiera perderla a ella también... – se quedó mudo al otro lado de la línea –además de que saldría a luz todo lo referido a nuestras negociaciones, y creo que a la policía le interesaría mucho saberlo... así que no me haga perder más tiempo, las cláusulas ya están en el contrato, solo queda de su parte el firmar...-

- Denme un poco de tiempo, necesito pensar...-

- Le daremos un plazo de dos semanas, si en esas dos semanas no recibimos su contestación... temo que vamos a tener que actuar... - la llamada se cortó, dejando al señor Fushimoto Haruno con el pulso temblando, algo que parecería casi imposible conociendo su reputación como el hombre de hielo.

""

_- ¿Lo escuchaste?-_

_-Todo-_

_-¿y de qué crees que va todo esto?-_

_- No estoy seguro, pero para donde se encamina no me está gustando nada.-_

_-¿Crees que ella sepa algo?-_

_- No lo creo, pero de todas maneras veré si puedo sacarle algo.-_

_- De acuerdo, mientras tanto procura mantenerla a salvo, no creo que intenten nada ahora, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, ese tipo de gente no es digna de confianza.-_

_- Entendido, me mantendré en contacto, tu manténte a la escucha, todo esto huele muy mal-_

_- Lo haré, suerte.-_

_- Igualmente, adiós- ""_

_._

Toc toc toc

- Adelante – dijo en tono frío el señor Haruno, aparentando volver a sus papeles.

**- **Buenas tardes padre – dijo algo tímida la pelirosa inclinándose levemente a modo de reverencia.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado– dijo sin despegar su vista de los archivos que había comenzado a revisar.

"_no, sino me lo esperaba"-_ pensó irónicamente la pelirosa.

- Eh... bueno..yo..- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, estaba muy nerviosa, por suerte él no la miraba, sino no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra-quería pedirte permiso.. para ir a lo de Naruto esta noche...– siguió nerviosamente **– **es que verás... hará una reunión en su casa y...-

- Estás autorizada, ahora déjame trabajar- le cortó seriamente sin levantar la mirada.

La pelirosa lo miró sin poder creerlo, ¿La había dejado? Pensó, algo emocionada, eso sí que era extraño, pero por otra parte sintió un leve malestar en su pecho al darse cuenta que su padre ni siquiera le había pedido explicaciones, eso solo le indicaba que quería quitársela de encima cuanto antes, a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, y esto, aunque ya lo sabía desde siempre, y aunque estaba bastante acostumbrada, no dejaba de dolerle en lo profundo.

- Muchas gracias padre, con tu permiso-

La chica volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marchó en el acto por temor a que su padre se arrepintiera.

Avanzó con paso lento por el corredor para encontrarse de inmediato con la peliazul que la estaba esperando, quien vio la cara de estupefacción de la pelirosa y supuso lo peor.

- ¿No te dejó? – le preguntó apenada, creyendo saber la respuesta.

- Si, si lo hizo – dijo sin salir de su trance.

- ¿En serio? – se quedó estupefacta ella también, luego continuó- Y entonces... ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-

- Es que no me lo puedo creer – le contestó sinceramente, para luego sonreír.

- No, la verdad es que es extraño – observó la peliazul con un dedo en la barbilla.

Se quedaron un momento pensativas, intentando descifrar qué extraña razón tenía su padre para permitirle ir a la "reunión" de Naruto, Sakura sacudió la cabeza, nunca iba a comprender a su padre, y dijo alegre:

- Ven, acompáñame a elegir qué ponerme-

- ¡Hai!-

Y ambas corrieron de vuelta hasta la habitación de la pelirosa.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche y Sakura ya estaba lista para partir, al final se había decidido por ponerse un vestido corto y veraniego que se cruzaba por el pecho y se ataba por detrás. Era de color negro y tenía pintado a mano delicados cerezos esparcidos por todos lados con algunos brillitos que los iluminaban y los hacían resaltar aún más. El vestido hacía notar perfectamente su esbelta figura y mostraba sus piernas blancas y largas. En los pies se colocó unas hermosas y elegantes sandalias negras con tiritas que se enroscaban por sus pantorrillas. Llevaba como siempre su corta y sedosa melena suelta, perfectamente peinada y arreglada y se había maquillado un poco, delineándose levemente los ojos y algo de máscara de pestañas y poniéndose en los labios un tanto de gloss rosa claro, que se parecía mucho a su color natural. No le gustaba mucho maquillarse en abundancia, le parecía muy grotesco.

Toc toc toc

**- **Adelante- dijo mientras se contemplaba en el espejo, quería estar perfecta para esta noche, sobre todo si Sasuke estaría allí, hoy iba a intentarlo, pensaba declararse esta misma noche y no le importaba ya más nada, estaba cansada de esperar por decidirse, después de tantos años queriendo decírselo al fín lo haría.

**- **Permiso Sakura- chan- la peliazul apareció en la puerta, cerrándola detrás de si, ya se había cambiado y Sakura se había encargado de arreglarle el cabello y maquillarla personalmente para que deslumbrara a Naruto.

"_Esta vez Naruto me va a deber una grande"_- pensó la pelirosa al ver a su amiga, quien tenía su largo cabello suelto y cuidadosamente arreglado, el vestido que le quedaba a la perfección y los zapatos que resaltaban sus piernas.

**- **Dijo Alfred que Kakashi-san ya está aquí, y que está esperando afuera. –

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos**-** dijo la pelirosa tomando una pequeña cartera de satén bordada con dibujos orientales. Cuando Sakura ya estaba en la puerta notó que la peliazul permanecía inmóvil, regresó hasta donde ella y le sonrió con confianza.

**- **No estés nerviosa Hinata-chan, todo va a salir bien**-** dijo tomándole los hombros- además estás preciosa, verás como lo dejas chorreando baba con solo verte, bueno.. más de lo que lo hace siempre.- la peliazul sonrió.

**- **Gracias Sakura-chan, opino lo mismo contigo y Sasuke-san**-**

**- **Ay amiga, ojalá el cielo te escuche-

Ambas bajaron las enormes y ostentosas escaleras de mármol lentamente para encontrarse, ya abajo, con Alfred.

- Aún no puedo creer cómo han crecido – dijo un poco emocionado el anciano- me parece que fuera apenas ayer cuando jugaban y corrían por entre las piernas de este viejo... – ambas sonrieron recordando viejos tiempos-y ahora, mírense nomás, se han convertido en unas hermosas jovencitas... esta noche romperán muchos corazones**- **dijo el hombre al borde de las lágrimas.

**- **Muchas gracias Alfred- dijo la pelirosa a quien también se le humedecieron los ojos.

- Bueno, será mejor que se vayan o terminarán viendo a un viejo poniéndose nostálgico- dijo sonriéndoles con ternura.

- Nos vemos Alfred- dijo la pelirosa para que luego ambas le dieran un beso en la mejilla- no nos extrañes demasiado y no nos esperes despierto-

Luego las dos fueron hasta la salida, pero justo cuando estaban en la puerta Sakura recordó algo.

- Me olvidé las llaves en la mesita de luz- dijo dispuesta a volver por ellas.

- No te preocupes, yo las busco- afirmó la peliazul para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

La pelirosa cruzó la puerta y se encontró con el Mercedes Benz negro impecable, sin un rasguño justo enfrente de la entrada.

"_¿cómo es que está ileso? ¿y la abolladura?"_- se preguntó extrañada- _"no puede ser posible que lo haya arreglado tan rápido ¿o si?"_

Se encontraba así, pensando, cuando dirigió su vista a la persona que como siempre estaba apoyada sobre el capó, con aquel traje que le quedaba a la perfección y sumido por completo en sus pensamientos.

"_¿estará todavía enojado?"-_ se preguntó algo triste recordando la escena de ese mismo día. Avanzó dos pasos y vio cómo el peligris levantaba su mirada para observarla fijamente...

Se quedó estático, allí estaba aquella chiquilla que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad, como también era capaz de convencerlo de hacer una locura como lo fue dejarla manejar. Y estaba simplemente hermosa, no, más que eso, estaba deslumbrante, aquel vestido le quedaba a la perfección, y dejaba a la vista gran parte de su nívea piel, su pelo estaba suelto y cuidadosamente peinado, su rostro estaba maquillado, pero sin exageraciones, estaba perfecto, sus ojos verdes que parecían gemas resaltaban aún más, y sus labios rosados y tentadores, parecían invitarlo a...

"_¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?"-_ se regañó a si mismo- _"El choque de hoy me debe haber afectado el cerebro"_- se dijo incapaz de pronunciarle palabra alguna a la pelirosa y sin pensarlo rodear el auto para abrirle la puerta de atrás, pero vió la expresión de ella y sintió un nudo en el estómago, su mirada era triste y sus ojos se habían humedecido, pero el no entendía por qué, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?.

La pelirosa subió al auto sin decirle nada, no era capaz de decirle nada, pensaba que seguramente él continuaba enojado, era por eso que ni siquiera la había dicho una palabra, ni tampoco había comentado nada de su apariencia, y también debía de ser por eso que le había abierto la puerta de atrás, ya no quería que se sentase del lado del copiloto. Y se sintió mal, se sintió increíblemente mal, peor de lo que se imaginaba, tenía unas ganas intensas de llorar, pero no sabía por qué la había afectado tanto, después de todo era simplemente el guardaespaldas, el insoportable, iracundo, pervertido, adicto a la velocidad y gruñón guardaespaldas, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que la ignorara? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto su silencio?, miró hacia la puerta por donde recién había entrado y lo observó con la vista perdida nuevamente. _"No me importa, no voy a dejar que este idiota me arruine la noche, no señor"-_ se dijo así misma con todo el convencimiento que era capaz. Luego observó a la peliazul acomodarse a su lado, mientras la miraba con algo de preocupación, la puerta se cerró y Kakashi volvió a su asiento para arrancar el auto. Sakura volvió a sus pensamientos.

**- **Sakura-chan ¿estás bien?- le preguntó la peliazul preocupada luego de un momento. La pelirosa no le contestó, acto que provocó que Kakashi la mirara por el espejo retrovisor, pero se arrepintió rápidamente de hacerlo. Ella permanecía totalmente distante, con la vista fija en la ventana, y con aquella triste mirada que tanto le fastidiaba ver y sobre todo si sospechaba que él era el causante de esa mirada. El peligris se maldijo por dentro _"No me importa, ¿por qué habría de importarme? No es más que una niñata"_ intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

-Oye, Sakura-chan-dijo la peliazul tronando los dedos frente a ella, logrando que ella saliera de su trance.

**- **Disculpa, ¿qué decías?-

**- **Te pregunté si estabas bien-

-¿yo? Si, claro...estoy perfectamente**- **mintió, Hinata no le creyó nada, pero decidió no insistir, no lograría nada con eso.

Llegaron a la gran mansión Uzumaki en poco tiempo, el enorme portón negro estaba abierto de par en par dando libre paso a los visitantes, se adentraron con el auto por un camino que los condujo hasta la puerta de entrada, había gran cantidad de autos, la mayoría lujosos, estacionados por todas partes. Desde la entrada se escuchaba la música a todo volumen que provenía del interior, algunas parejas estaban sentadas en unos cuantos rincones del enorme jardín, disfrutando del cielo limpio y estrellado y la luz de la luna que parecía más intensa esa noche.

Se estacionaron cerca de la puerta de entrada, las manos de Sakura comenzaron a sudar, los nervios comenzaron a invadirla, sobre todo al ver el increíble MR2 Turbo rojo que estaba estacionado cerca de ellos y que estaba convencida le pertenecía a su adorado Sasuke. Quien al parecer ya había llegado.

Una parte de ella se emocionó y le invadió la ansiedad, pero otra parte estaba con un pánico terrible, solo esperaba que si llegaba a rechazarla no lo hiciera muy bruscamente. Suspiró sonoramente y Kakashi dijo simplemente:

- Las esperaré aquí -

Hinata asintió pero Sakura no dijo absolutamente nada, el peligris la observó nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor, actuaba extraño, miraba por la ventanilla con ansiedad mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa.

**- **Hinata, cualquier cosa ya lo sabes, tienen mi número- dijo mirando con seriedad a Sakura que ni cuenta se había dado.

**- **Si Kakashi-san cualquier inconveniente le aviso al momento.- aseguró Hinata observando de reojo también a Sakura.

Ambas bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron a la puerta que estaba abierta, la música sonaba más fuerte allí adentro, y la casa estaba plagada de gente.

La pelirosa se preguntó cómo es que el rubio conocía a tanta gente y llegó a la conclusión de que sin lugar a dudas se debía a que su amigo era sumamente carismático, incapaz de caerle mal a alguien.

- ¡Hey Sakura-chan!- se escuchó la voz del rubio por sobre la música, quien estaba esquivando gente intentando acercarse a la pelirosa, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un jean azul oscuro –¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Viniste**!**- dijo alegre una vez que la tuvo enfrente dándole un abrazo enérgico, si, ese era Naruto.-Wow... estás hermosa- dijo dándole una vuelta.

- Gracias Naruto, si, yo tampoco puedo creer que me hayan dejado venir, pero aquí estoy...y por cierto... – le dijo elevando la voz y acercándose a su oído.- no vine sola- continuó con una sonrisa pícara, mirando hacia un costado, hacia el costado donde estaba la peliazul, quien estaba completamente roja.

Sakura se arrepintió increíblemente de no haber llevado una cámara para fotografiar la cara de Naruto. Este se había quedado con la boca completamente abierta, amenazando con inundar el piso de baba.

**- **Cuidado con las moscas- le dijo divertida la pelirosa en el oído de su amigo, quien cerró la boca al momento y se puso tremendamente colorado, la pelirosa se rió.

**- **¿Hh...hinata-chan, e..eres tú?- tartamudeó graciosamente.

- Hh..hola N..naruto-kun**-** tartamudeó igual, parecía que estaban jugando una competencia de quien tartamudeaba más.

- E..estás preciosa**-** le dijo el rubio, la peliazul se puso aún más roja si eso era posible.

**- **¡Sakura, Hinata, llegaron!- escuchó decir la pelirosa por entre la multitud, pero enseguida supo quien era, una rubia, de pelo largo y suelto se acercó con una morocha quien sostenía un vaso en su mano.

**- **Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?- preguntó la pelirosa, dejando a sus dos mejores amigos en una completa burbuja, en la que solo ellos existían, sonrió con ternura, es que ellos eran demasiado tiernos, y juntos hacían una gran pareja.

**- **Guau, ¡estás hecha una diosa!- le dijo Ino en tono fuerte, Sakura se avergonzó un poco.

**- **Ustedes también están geniales-

**- **No puedo creer que el carcelero te haya dejado venir- dijo sorprendida Tenten.

**- **No, la verdad es que ni yo me lo creo... ¿Y los demás?

**- **Neji y Lee están jugando por allí a ver quien bebe más cerveza sin marearse**-** dijo Tenten poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-¿ Y quién va ganando? – preguntó Sakura curiosa

- Neji, como siempre, y espero que Lee deje de tomar sino quiere caer en un coma alcohólico**-** aseguró la morocha ante la risa de las otras dos.

-¿ Y Temari y Shikamaru?-

**- **No lo se, casualmente los dos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo– dijo Ino con una mirada pícara, pero con un aire indescifrable.

**- **Yo no se si se creen que no nos damos cuenta o qué, es más que obvio que los dos están en algo- dijo la morocha. Todas rieron.

**- **¿Y Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con las mejillas un poco coloradas, era la hora de la verdad. Pero no le gustó nada las miradas de sus amigas que de repente habían borrado sus sonrisas de la cara para mirarse con preocupación.

- Eh... ¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué Sasuke?- preguntó Ino haciéndose la distraída

- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchija, el primo de Naruto, ¿qué otro Sasuke va a ser?- preguntó extrañada por sus reacciones.

- ¡Ah! Sasuke, si, ese Sasuke... eh... yo no lo ví**-** dijo la rubia bastante sospechosa- ¿tú lo viste?- le preguntó a la morocha que actuaba de igual manera.

**- **No, yo tampoco**.** – dijo la morocha.

**- **Me parece que no vino- expresó la rubia.

**- **¿Cómo que no vino? Si yo vi su auto afuera...- las miró entrecerrando los ojos a modo de sospecha-¿Qué me están ocultando?

**- **¿Nosotras?... ¡Nada! ¿Por qué deberíamos estar ocultándote algo?- dijo Ino jugando nerviosamente con su pelo.

**- **¡Estás mintiendo Ino! ¡Te estás tocando el pelo! Cuando te tocas así el pelo es porque estás nerviosa, y no tendrías que estar nerviosa si me estuvieras diciendo la verdad!. - dijo la pelirosa señalando la mano de la rubia.

- ¿Pero qué dices Sakura?, estoy nerviosa porque....- miró a la morocha a su lado-pues porque...

**- **Porque acabamos de conocer unos chicos, ¡Que no sabés lo que están! – dijo la morocha casi babeando- y nos dijeron que quieren que vayamos con ellos, ven, vamos a divertirnos- las dos comenzaron a jalarle de los brazos a la pelirosa.

- P..pero Hinata-chan- dijo intentando soltarse mientras buscaba a su amiga, que al parecer ya había desaparecido junto con Naruto.

- Ella está con Naruto, divirtiéndose, como deberíamos hacerlo nosotras...- dijo la rubia empujándola aún más.

La pelirosa se dejó arrastrar por entre la multitud, mientras sentía la mirada de más de uno sobre ella, eso hizo que sus cachetes se colorearan un poco. Tenía que buscar a Sasuke, pero, ¿Por qué actuaban tan extrañas sus amigas? ¿Qué es lo que no le estaban diciendo?, bueno, de igual manera tenía toda la noche para hacerlo, y no le vendría nada mal tomar algo para relajarse un poco.

Llegaron hasta una mesa larga donde estaba la bebida y algunos bocadillos. Se encontraron con tres chicos altos que estaban con vasos en sus manos.

- Ya llegaron chicas– dijo uno de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos café, mientras las veían venir.

- Y trajeron una amiga**-** dijo otro de pelo negro y ojos verdes, bastante apuesto, que miraba de arriba abajo a la pelirosa, esta se sintió un poco cohibida.

**- **Sakura, ellos son Tenjo – dijo la rubia señalando al chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes- Shao- señaló al de pelo castaño oscuro- y Kikuru- señaló esta vez a un chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones.

**- **Hola Sakura, que bonito nombre tienes..- dijo Tenjo dirigiéndose a la pelirosa mientras no paraba de comérsela con la mirada.

**- **Gracias- la pelirosa se sintió un poco incómoda.

**- **¿Quieres beber algo?-

- De acuerdo ¿Por qué no?-

Ino y Tenten se pusieron a hablar entretenidamente con Shao y Kiruru, Tenjo le sirvió a la pelirosa un vaso de cerveza, ella lo miró no muy convencida, no estaba acostumbrada a beber _"¡que va!"_ se dijo a sí misma bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza.

Luego de hablar por un momento todos decidieron ir hasta lo que habían convertido en la pista de baile, que no era más que el centro de la enorme sala de estar de Naruto, avanzaron chocándose con algunas personas, Sakura no tenía idea de dónde conocía su amigo tanta gente, pero la verdad es que la fiesta se había puesto muy buena, todos parecían animados.

La pelirosa intentaba que el vaso no se le volcara con los empujones que hacía para abrirse paso, Ino estaba detrás de ella y también hacía lo mismo.

Mientras avanzaba por la pista creyó vislumbrar a alguien, a aquella persona que debía buscar esa noche más que a cualquier otra, vio su cabellera negra avanzar por entre la multitud, entonces la pelirosa decidió seguirlo.

- ¡Sakura espera!- le gritó la rubia mientras la seguía, perdiendo de vista a sus otros acompañantes.

La pelirosa estaba cada vez más cerca de él, estaba segura que era él, no había ninguna duda, pero vio algo que hizo que su corazón se parara de repente, así como su cuerpo.

La música pareció desaparecer por completo y creyó ver todo en cámara lenta, en una dolorosa cámara lenta. Si, ella no se había equivocado, ese era Sasuke, su Sasuke-kun, el primer y el único chico que en toda su vida le había gustado, su amor platónico, su perfecto y hermoso Sasuke, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que su corazón se parase de golpe, no, era lo que veía lo que hacía que sintiera que su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo. _"no puede ser"_ Sasuke estaba besando a una chica, y no solo era una chica, era La chica, la peliroja de la que seguramente Naruto le había hablado, Karin, y estaba ahí, apretujándose con su Sasuke, besándolo con pasión desmedida mientras él la encerraba en la pared.

La pelirosa sintió como el vaso se escurría entre sus dedos, pero no se sintió capaz de comprobarlo, mantenía fija su vista, viendo aquella imagen que jamás se esperó ver.

De repente sintió una mano tocando suavemente su hombro.

**- **Vino con ella en el auto, no nos animábamos a decirte...- escuchó la voz apenada de la rubia en su oído, pero la pelirosa ni se movió. Se había quedado colgada.

**- **Sakura ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada la rubia al ver que ella no reaccionaba. La pelirosa se dio vuelta para verle a la cara, pero aún seguía con su mirada un poco perdida.

**- **Ino ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le preguntó con voz grave a su amiga.

- Si, lo que quieras – dijo la rubia mirándola tristemente,

**- **Cuando termine la fiesta, ¿podrías llevar a Hinata a casa**?-** la rubia la miró inquieta.

**- **¿Y tu que harás?-

**- **Quiero irme de aquí, no me siento bien– dijo la pelirosa apartando la vista. La rubia la miró no muy convencida. –¿Me harías ese favor?- insistió sin mirarla a la cara.

**- **Por supuesto, pero tu...- intentó hablar, pero la pelirosa la cortó

**- **Gracias Ino, nos vemos luego**-** le dijo simplemente, marchándose de allí rápidamente.

Esta vez se apresuró para llegar a la puerta, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, solo quería irse, escaparse de allí de una condenada vez, olvidarse lo que había visto, olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día, tanto lo de cómo lo había fregado con Kakashi, como lo que acababa de ver. No podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, _"soy una estúpida"_ se decía a sí misma, mientras se llevaba por delante a varias personas. _" Él jamás se ha fijado en mí, ¿cómo pude pensar que eso cambiaría?"_ se ragañaba sin cesar.

Salió por la puerta y vislumbró el Mercedes Benz negro, no veía el momento de salir de allí.

Pero cuando se estaba dirigiendo hasta él sintió cómo una mano atrapaba su brazo.

- Oye, no pensarás irte sin bailar conmigo ¿verdad? – Era Tenjo, quien estaba un poco más tomado y la miraba de forma extraña.

- Lo siento, no me siento bien, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión**-** la pelirosa tiró de su brazo para soltarse pero la mano del chico parecía una garra, y no le permitía soltarse.

- No, no entiendes, no te dejaré ir hasta que bailes conmigo- le dijo gravemente mientras apretaba más el agarre. Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño**-** se quejó ella haciendo fuerza para librar su brazo.

De golpe la pelirosa vio cómo otra mano tomaba el brazo del chico y se lo retorcía haciendo que éste pegara un alarido y la soltara.

**- **Oye niño, ¿no entiendes cuando te dicen que no?- Era el peligris quien hablaba con vos ronca.

- ¡Tú no te metas imbécil! ¡No tienes idea de con quien te metes!- le dijo quejándose del dolor.

**- **Eso no era lo que quería escuchar- el peligris le torció el brazo y se lo llevó hasta su espalda, haciendo que el otro se arrodillara.

. ¡Agh! !suéltame!- se quejaba el pelinegro.

- No hasta que le pidas perdón –

- ¿!Qué!? Ni lo sueñes... Agh- el peligris hizo más fuerza.

**- **Se educado y discúlpate- dijo otra vez en voz grave y sombría.

- ¿Quién te... crees que eres?..- logró decir entre quejidos.

- ¿Que quién soy?... Nada más y nada menos que su guardaespaldas... y su instructor de manejo- La pelirosa se quedó perpleja, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿dijo que era su instructor de manejo? ¿Eso quería decir que le seguiría enseñando? ¿Que ya no estaba más enojado?

- ¡Agh!-

- ¡Discúlpate**!**- le ordenó ya un poco harto aplicando más fuerza en el agarre.

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo...lo siento...lo siento. – dijo el chico con dolor. Kakashi le soltó el brazo y lo empujó al suelo. El otro se paró rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

El peligris se dirigió nuevamente al auto sin siquiera mirarla y sin decirle una sola palabra, dejando a la pelirosa completamente confundida, _" No, él sigue enojado"_. Se dijo con tristeza.

Y nuevamente recordó lo que había sucedido hacía unos instantes, dentro de la fiesta, lo que hizo que esa tristeza se incrementara.

"_que mal día"_- pensó con los hombros caídos yendo hacia el Mercedes.

Abrió la puerta trasera, ingresó al vehículo y la cerró de inmediato. El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos, mientras Sakura intentaba acomodar sus pensamientos. De repente el celular de Kakashi comenzó a sonar.

- Diga... si, aquí está...- dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la perdida pelirosa quien parecía observar un punto fijo-... no, no se ve nada bien... entiendo... qué imbécil... de acuerdo... si, no te preocupes, estará bien.... lo haré... gracias, adiós.- cortó el celular y encendió el motor, Sakura volvió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que el auto se movía.

Salieron hasta el portón y Kakashi frenó un momento para observarla con una pizca de preocupación por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿A la mansión?- le preguntó buscando su mirada. Sakura dio un suspiro largo y recostó su cabeza en el asiento.

- No, a cualquier lado menos allí.- Prefería distraer su mente con cualquier cosa, porque sabía que si llegaba a su habitación y se recostaba iba a comenzar a recordar aquella imagen que aún estaba vívida en su memoria. Y no quería eso, prefería mirar por la ventanilla e intentar no pensar en nada más, aunque sabía que eso era bastante difícil.

Kakashi la miró por un segundo, para luego, como hace un rato, lamentarse. Sus ojos volvían a estar humedecidos, aunque no lloraba, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que, con seguridad, ganas no le faltaban. Su expresión era distante y perdida y sacudía la cabeza de vez en cuando como si quisiera alejar de su mente algunos pensamientos.

El peligris aceleró, alejándose rápidamente de la mansión Uzumaki en pocos segundos

Hacía momentos Hinata lo había llamado preocupada para corroborar que su amiga estaba allí, también le contó fugazmente que Sakura había tenido algo así como un desengaño amoroso con el Uchija, y que lo había visto besándose con otra, por lo que se escapó prácticamente de la fiesta alegando que se sentía mal.

Avanzaron por la carretera durante unos diez minutos a gran velocidad, pero Sakura no se quejó en ningún momento, su relación con el peligris no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones y ya no quería embarrarla más, pero no entendía desde cuando se preocupaba por eso, así como tampoco tenía ganas de pensar más, ni en eso ni en nada más. Abrió la ventanilla dejando que el aire le despeinara los cabellos y le pegara directamente en la cara, sonrió levemente, esto lograba despejarla, pero luego de un rato tuvo que correr la cara pues no le permitía respirar correctamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se estaban alejando de la ciudad, casi el mismo camino que habían tomado ese día para llegar a aquel lugar desértico, donde se había llevado por delante el cartel, volvió a sacudir su cabeza, no quería pensar más en eso.

Los autos a los que se adelantaban comenzaron a disminuir en número, los edificios comenzaron a ser menos recurrentes y las luces de la ciudad se fueron extinguiendo junto con ellos. Fue en aquel instante cuando se percató de la intensidad de la luz que provenía de la luna e iluminaba todo el camino, el cielo estaba notoriamente despejado, Sakura elevó la vista y se maravilló al observar la cantidad de estrellas que decoraban la majestuosidad de ese cielo oscuro, eran como diminutos diamantes que brillaban incesantemente. Se quedó embobada durante unos momentos perdida en la profundidad de la noche cuando notó que el viento dejaba de soplar en su rostro y el auto se detenía por completo.

Entonces lo notó, no se había equivocado, estaban cerca de aquel lugar donde ese día había sucedido el pequeño accidente.

La pelirosa miró a Kakashi quien estaba silencioso y no le había dirigido una sola palabra en todo el viaje, de repente el peligris salió del auto, dio la vuelta al carro y subió por el otro lado, sentándose del lado del copiloto.

Sakura se alarmó, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Miró hacia atrás para ver si alguien venía a ocupar el asiento que Kakashi acababa de dejar, pero no vió una sola alma en todo el lugar.

- ¿Qué esperas? No tengo toda la noche– le dijo el peligris sin darse vuelta, la pelirosa se quedó prácticamente en shok, ¿acaso quería continuar enseñándole? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Eso quería decir que ya no estaba enojado? La muchacha no entendía nada, se arrimó al centro de entre los dos asientos delanteros y miró al peligris.

**- **Estás diciendo que...- comenzó incrédula**.- **... que tu... ¿ya no estás... enojado?-

- No te equivoques- la miró con su único ojo a la vista- aún estoy enojado, por supuesto, pero te dije que te enseñaría a conducir, y así lo haré..**. **– miró hacia el frente- ahora apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta.- le dijo en tono autoritario.

- S..si- dijo rápidamente mientras pasaba por entre los dos asientos y se depositaba en el asiento del conductor, Simplemente no lo podía creer. _"Depués de todo Kakashi no es tan amargo como parece" _se dijo con una sonrisa de emoción en la cara tomando el manubrio con ambas manos. Luego recordó lo de la abolladura y lo miró.

- ¿Ahora qué?- le preguntó Kakashi como esperando algún desplante nuevo, aunque a decir verdad, se había acostumbrado bastante y le parecía demasiado extraño no escucharla parlotear en su oído todo el tiempo. ¿Podría decirse que lo había extrañado? _"Por supuesto que no"-_ pensó mientras esperaba que la pelirosa hablara.

- Solo me preguntaba... ¿qué paso con la abolladura? La que...bueno...ya sabes.. la de hoy..- dijo la pelirosa un poco apenada, temiendo que el peligris volviera a enojarse como ese día recordando el episodio.

-Lo mandé al mecánico- le dijo simplemente en tono obvio.

- ¿Y lo arreglaron tan rápido?- preguntó sorprendida la pelirosa

- Es que yo soy un cliente excepcional- dijo Kakashi un poco orgulloso, la pelirosa lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

. _"pues claro, si es un maniático de la velocidad, no me quiero imaginar las veces que ha estrellado un auto, el mecánico se debe estar haciendo rico"_- pensó con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Y qué es lo gracioso?-

- Nada, solo recordaba cuánto te gusta la velocidad, lo que me llevó a deducir del por qué eres un cliente "excepcional" – dijo riéndose. El peligris la miró con el seño fruncido pero no se sintió tan enojado al verla reír. Por lo menos eso era mejor que tener que verla con los ojos humedecidos y la vista perdida.

**- **Bueno niña, empieza de una vez que ya me estás hartando**..-**

- Ya voy, ya voy, no te estreses...

.

.

**°° Un par de horas después °°**

.

- Ahora dobla aquí a la izquierda y estaciónate – indicó el peliplata, la pelirosa de verdad se estaba entreteniendo con esto, y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo frente al volante no hubo un solo segundo en el que se acordara de Sasuke, además, la compañía de cierto enmascarado le estaba resultando más cómoda de lo que jamás hubiera creído y por otra parte no habían tenido ninguna discusión hiriente con él, en toda la noche, por el contrario...

-Vaya, tengo que aceptar que aprendes rápido- comentó el hombre bastante sorprendido, ya que era consciente de que la mayoría de las personas no lograban incorporar casi todos lo conocimientos para manejar en tan solo un par de clases, más bien, en una clase y media, pues la primera clase accidentada no podría contarse como una completa. Y le sorprendió aún más el hecho de que justamente ella, la que consideraba una niña malcriada, caprichosa e irrespetuosa, hija de un magnate, fuera justamente ese tipo de persona.

Decididamente estaba comenzando a cambiar su opinión con respeto a esa _niñata_.

- Creo que no me habría ido tan bien sin un buen maestro – le dijo la jovencita con un sonrisa en los labios, para luego desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

**-** Mmm...temo que has roto tu palabra – observó el peliplata con fingida decepción.

**- **¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó confundida la pelirosa

- Me habías dicho que no volvería a escucharte decir algo bueno de mí ¿recuerdas?- le comentó divertido pero con la mandíbula algo tensa al recordar en qué ocasión había sucedido eso, o mas bien, luego de cual incidente.

Ella rió entre dientes.

**- **Supongo que tienes razón... espero no decepcionarte demasiado...- agregó en tono de broma.

**- **Solo un poco- rió él, se extrañó al encontrarse de tan buen humor.

Luego de esto ambos volvieron a cambiarse de lugar, pero esta vez, ella se sentó en el asiento delantero _inconscientemente_, demostrando de esta manera que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado a un nivel impensado.

Kakashi amagó con poner el auto en marcha, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la pelirosa lo llamó.

- ¿Kakashi...?-

- ¿Mmm? – pronunció él y luego volteó a mirarla, ella observaba las estrellas por el parabrisas distraídamente y con el semblante sereno, completamente diferente a como se encontraba horas antes, luego de salir de la fiesta.

- ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos aquí un poco más?- preguntó sin mirarlo, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda y relajada, sin ninguna preocupación o presión que la agobiara, solo quería alargar un poco más el momento.

El peliplata lo pensó durante un segundo para luego contestar simplemente:

- Como quieras- apagó el motor y comentó- pero deberíamos evitar el amanecer...- dijo mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca, quien le indicaba que dentro de exactamente dos horas y media el cielo comenzaría a aclararse – No queremos que tu padre se preocupe ¿verdad?– _" este podría ser el momento oportuno" _pensó para sí el peligris viendo que su relación con la chica había avanzado, lo que tal vez, y si todo se daba bien, le permitiría obtener algún tipo de información acerca del padre de la Haruno, claro, si había una posibilidad de que ella estuviera enterada de algo, cosa que en verdad el dudaba.

- Si, claro, como si eso fuera posible – murmuró la pelirosa en tono mordaz acomodándose en su asiento, reclinándolo un poco y colocando sus pies descalzos sobre la superficie que estaba frente a ella, el peliplata la imitó y se acostó en su lugar colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, de esa manera logró forzar su mirada a dirigirse hacia el parabrisas frente suyo en vez de desviarla a aquellas largas, delgadas, pero bien torneadas piernas que se alzaban peligrosamente a su lado _"concéntrate" _se reprochó interiormente.

**- **¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó el peliplata en tono aparentemente desinteresado, la pelirosa permaneció un minuto en silencio y cuando el peligris creyó que ya no contestaría habló.

- Nada... no creo que te interese escucharlo-

-Pues no sabré si no me lo dices**...- **dijo el peligris para luego mirarla y arquear su único ojo visible, prueba de que estaba sonriendo, alentándola a seguir.

- De acuerdo...-comenzó ella- Como te habrás dado cuenta mi padre y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones... a decir verdad, no tenemos prácticamente ninguna relación – se mantuvo pensativa contemplando las estrellas, con el rostro sereno- no recuerdo la última vez que mantuve con él alguna conversación que no tuviera que ver con las responsabilidades o actitudes que la hija de uno de los más importantes empresarios de Tokio debería tener – su mirada se tornó melancólica- mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, pero como si la vida no hubiese sido lo suficientemente dura con apartar a mi madre de mi lado, también lo hizo con mi padre... antes de que ella muriera en aquel accidente, él era el hombre más tierno y dedicado que había conocido... estaba en casa la mayoría del tiempo y hasta solía jugar conmigo cuando llegaba del trabajo, éramos muy felices... pero con la muerte de mamá todo, pero sobre todo él, cambió de una manera radical: ya no jugaba conmigo, casi nunca me hablaba y cuando lo hacía era solamente para retarme, además, jamás lo he visto volver a sonreír...era como si aquel hombre dulce y cariñoso se hubiese muerto con ella, mi padre se desvaneció aquel día y solo quedó el envase frío y seco que portaba su alma.- luego una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro –

**- **...al comienzo pensé que si yo me esforzaba lo suficiente haría que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso, y tal vez así, volvería a ser el de antes, así que durante los años que siguieron me esmeré para ser una alumna sobresaliente, siempre ocupando los primeros puestos en los cuadros de honores, aprendiendo toda clase de idiomas: inglés, alemán, español, italiano, ¡hasta ruso!... pero aún así, nada parecía complacerlo, y como si fuera poco, cada día su mirada se volvía más fría, más gélida... ni siquiera una nueva esposa lo ablandó, no volvió a ser el de antes y fue allí cuando perdí todo tipo de esperanzas, cuando comprendí que aquel padre amoroso que algún tiempo tuve, jamás volvería a aparecer, pero aunque era consciente de esto, permanecía con la esperanza de creer, quequizás, algún día, me daría alguna muestra de cariño, o quizásuna simple felicitación, una palmada en el hombro o cualquier cosa que me hiciera pensar que continúa recordando que soy su hija y no tan solo la heredera de su corporación....-

La pelirosa se mantuvo un momento en silencio, sorprendiéndose de la manera en la que había hablado frente a _él_, contándole aquellas cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Hinata, su mejor amiga, y ahora se las estaba diciendo a aquel guardaespaldas que hasta hacía un tiempo estaba convencida de odiar. No lo entendía, pero contarle aquellas cosas al enmascarado le hacía sentirse extrañamente tranquila, y todo fluía con mucha facilidad, con _demasiada_ facilidad, haciéndola sentirse más liviana.

Se volteó a verlo creyendo que quizás ya se había dormido o algo por el estilo, con la patética historia de su vida, pero se sorprendió al verlo allí, despierto y mirándola atentamente, como si aquella insulsa historia fuese lo más interesante de este mundo.

Él por su parte estaba algo sorprendido por la forma en la que había hablado, nunca pensó que ella pensara de esa manera, ni que se sintiera de ese modo, a pesar de tener todas y cada una de las comodidades que cualquier chica pudiera desear, ella solo deseaba la aceptación de su padre.

El peliplata llegó a la conclusión de que no podría sacarle nada de información de los negocios de su padre, no entendiendo que entre ellos no había prácticamente relación, y por lo tanto, seguramente ni siquiera sabría que el señor Haruno estaría envuelto en negocios con la mafia del bajo.

Pero eso no era lo que más le importaba en esos momentos al peligris, sino lo _triste_ y _vacía_ que parecía sentirse la chica y que sin embargo sabía disimular a la perfección continuamente, sin dar ni siquiera la menor muestra de debilidad o inseguridad.

Decididamente esa chica no era nada de lo que aparentaba.

**- **Lo siento, no quise aburrirte con mi vida..-dijo la pelirosa apenada.

- No digas tonterías... no me aburres**-** contestó él simplemente volteando su vista al frente con una mirada indescifrable.

De golpe, un rugido sonoro provino del estómago de la chica, ella sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, el peliplata simplemente se rió.

**- **Fijate en la cajuela, creo que encontrarás algo para aplacar a ese animal- bromeó el peligris haciendo que la chica lo mirara molesta y se pusiera más colorada aún.

Efectivamente, la pelirosa encontró en la cajuela todo tipo de dulces y chocolates que hicieron que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción como una niña.

- ¡Guau!... ¿Te has comprado la tienda entera?- preguntó a modo de broma mientras elegía una barra enorme de chocolate con almendras.

El hombre rodó los ojos y le contestó**- **Cállate y come-

Luego de prácticamente devorar la mitad de la barra de chocolate, la pelirosa miró a su acompañante con curiosidad y le preguntó;

**- **¿Tu no comes?-

- No tengo hambre- contestó él desinteresadamente, aunque sabía por el tono suspicaz de ella que se traía algo entre manos-.

**- **¿Jamás te quitas esa máscara?- le preguntó sentándose como india en dirección al peliplata, quien mantenía su vista en el cielo y las manos colocadas en su nuca-.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le contestó secamente sin mirarla.

La pelirosa bajó la vista con fingida pena y volvió su cuerpo a la posición inicial sin decir una palabra, hecho que extrañó en sobremanera a su guardaespaldas pues conocía aquella manía, que según él, tenía de hablar hasta por los codos y por sobre todo, su manía de insistirle hasta hacerle rendir.

Hubo un minuto más de silencio hasta que el hombre bufó molesto y le contestó. cayendo por completo en sus redes.

- Me la quito para bañarme, para comer y para cualquier ocasión en la que sea estrictamente necesario ¿contenta? – dijo desganado mientras que ella asentía con una no muy disimulada sonrisa de triunfo, no creía que lograría sacarle información personal tan rápidamente. Volvió a sentarse como hacía instantes con expresión emocionada.

"_Niñata_"- pensó el peligris.

- Si, y dime... ¿A qué se debe? Digo... no es necesario que me especifiques si no lo quieres, pero.. ¿Es por razones físicas, laborales, sentimentales, moda...?-

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eres imposible- murmuró

-¿Qué?-

- ¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?-

- No se, nací así...-dijo sin importancia**-** Ahora dime, dime..-insistió

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- le preguntó el peliplata con la ceja alzada.

- Pues porque...porque... sería lo más justo, yo te conté casi toda mi vida, tu también deberías decir algo. – dijo no muy convencida de ser esa una buena excusa.

- Pero yo no te presioné para que lo hicieras, tu hablaste solita- le recordó molesto. Ella pareció reconsiderarlo durante unos segundos, pero volvió a insistir.

-No me importa, quiero saber.-

**-**No dejarás de insistir ¿verdad?-

-Nop.-

El peliplata suspiró cansinamente

- Si te digo por qué ¿Dejarás mi vida privada en paz?- la chica volvió a pensarlo y luego cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda y con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro dijo:

**- **Prometido-

No le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, tener que recurrir a eso, y menos tan convincentemente, pero ella sabía que en un futuro no resistiría la tentación de querer averiguar más acerca de ese _enigmático_ guardaespaldas, solo era por precaución. se conocía lo bastante bien como para prometer algo que no podría cumplir.

- De acuerdo... – el peligris volteó la vista hacia su ventanilla, en donde vió la luna en su supremo esplendor- es una promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo a un persona en su lecho de muerte... me recuerda que aún debo cumplirla, que todavía tengo esa responsabilidad, y de esta manera no me permito olvidarla, no hasta que logre cumplirla... aunque se me valla la vida en eso...- dijo despacio, con la mirada perdida en la noche, dejando bastante sorprendida a la pelirosa, sobre todo ante la mención de su posible muerte, ante la simple idea no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente...

..._inquieta._

- Y esa promesa...¿De qué se trata?- inquirió la pelirosa en un murmullo, temiendo cortar aquella atmósfera de extraña intimidad. No podía creer que le estuviera sonsacando tanta información personal, ese día tendría que recordarlo.

- Prometí...- vaciló el peligirs con rostro grave- prometí que si me cruzaba en algún momento de mi vida con una niñata entrometida, no la dejaría con vida- y una chispa de diversión apareció en su único ojo a la vista.

**- **Eres un idiota...** -** se quejó ella hundiéndose en su asiento**-**... no se puede hablar en serio contigo.-

- Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos- dijo el peligris mirando su reloj con ademán distraído.

- Linda manera de salirse por la tangente..- murmuró la pelirosa mientras se acomodaba para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

- No se de que hablas..- le dijo él poniendo en marcha el motor con aparente inocencia.

- Si, ya, claro- masculló la pelirosa enfadada, y el peligris rió entre dientes.

.

.

**ºººUnos minutos despuésººº**

.

- Adios Kakashi-sensei- se despidió ella con un matiz de burla en la voz.

- ¿Sensei?- repitió el peligris con la ceja alzada.

- Ah, cómo. ¿No eres mi profesor de manejo?.-

-Hmp. No me agrada- bufó, y se apoyó contra el capó con los brazos cruzados.

- No es como si te he hubiese pedido opinión**-** replicó la pelirosa con sequedad.

- Ya, niñata, no comiences.-

**- **¡Que no me digas niñata! ¡Lo detesto!- le gritó ella, exasperada.

-Yo te digo como se me antoja. No es como si te hubiese pedido opinión. – contestó él, citando socarronamente sus palabras.

**- **Y luego yo soy la infantil- la pelirosa puso los ojos en blanco.

-...

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos a los ojos, desafiantes. Hasta que el peligris bajó su mirada al cuerpo de la pelirosa y lo recorrió descaradamente con la vista, Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder ante aquella actitud y desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

- Oye niñata..- la llamó él, divertido. No podía negarlo, le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

- ... - la pelirosa se hizo la distraída.

- Niñata..- volvió a llamarla.

-.... – no contestó

- ¡Sakura!- le dijo él en un tono más alto.

- ¿¡Qué!?- soltó molesta, volviendo a mirarlo a la cara.

- Tengo que admitir que hoy te ves... menos desagradable de lo habitual- dijo el peligris, y a la pelirosa le pareció ver un extraño destello en su ojo visible. Pero creyó imaginárselo pues desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

- ¿Y eso se supone que tengo que tomármelo como un insulto o como un halago?- inquirió recelosa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

**- **Tómatelo como quieras, me da lo mismo- dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado, la pelirosa rió entre dientes.

- Vale, me imaginaré que es un halago, si es así entonces gracias-

- Hmp- pronunció él sin mirarle a la cara.

- Vaya, ¡Que vocabulario!- rió la pelirosa- parece que eres tan comunicativo como Sasu...-se calló de golpe- ..creo que mejor me voy a dormir- dijo repentinamente seria. El peligris le vio el rostro justo antes de que ella se diera media vuelta para entrar a la mansión.

- Sakura- la llamó.

- ¿Si?- la pelirosa volteó para verle el rostro, y aquel destello que creyó haber imaginado apareció en su ojo visible.

- Que descanses- le dijo el peligris con voz suave y mirada cálida.

La pelirosa se quedó momentáneamente estupefacta, jamás lo había visto mirarla así, y sintió que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse inexplicablemente y su estómago temblaba, se estremecía.

- Eh..gracias.. –sonrió mientras sentía que el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas- ttu también.- Y se volteó vacilante mientras subía torpemente unos cuantos escalones hasta llegar a su puerta. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta del Mercedes cerrarse y se volteó justo antes de tomar la manija. El auto se alejaba dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"-_ era la pregunta que ambos se hicieron mentalmente.

….

* * *


	5. Fortaleciendo vínculos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

**ºº cambios de escena ºº**

Este capítulo está dedicado a Clau Hatake: Niña, te has pasado con ese comentario, de verdad, me dejó pasmada, no solo por la extensión sino por lo bien que estás .

* * *

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo V**

.

"_Fortaleciendo vínculos, desear no cuesta nada"._

.

.

_Una niña pelirosa corre con los brazos extendidos hacia su padre que acaba de ingresar a la gran mansión_

_- ¡Papi! - gritó emocionada mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos, este la atrapó, la alzó y le dio un besito en la frente._

_- Hola mi princesita, ¿Cómo la pasaste hoy?- le preguntó el hombre con voz dulce mientras le corría el flequillo de la cara._

_- ¡Bien! Mami y yo ocupamos la cocina, ¿Y a que no sabes qué papi?- preguntó la niña con tono misterioso._

_- ¿Qué primor?- le siguió el juego el hombre._

_-¡Hicimos galletitas!- gritó la pequeña , pero de repente se colocó las manos en la boca y dijo en un susurro- pero no digas nada que es una sorpresa.-_

_El hombre se rió abiertamente y le guiñó un ojo._

_- No te preocupes, no abriré la boca-_

_- ¡Gracias papi!- y se lanzó al cuello de su padre mientras éste avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.- ¡Espera espera!- el hombre se detuvo._

_-¿Qué pasa cielo?- la miró extrañado._

_- Es que tengo que avisarle a mami que has llegado para darte la sorpresa- le explicó como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño, el hombre volvió a reírse y la dejó en el suelo._

_- De acuerdo, ve a avisarle a mami-_

_Y la niña se fue corriendo._

_- ¡Mami mami!- gritaba la niña por el pasillo dando pequeños saltitos- ¡Papi ya llegó! ¡Papi ya llegó!. - la niña fue hasta la cocina y empujó la puerta para dar paso a la escena más horrible que podría ver._

_Su madre estaba acostada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y rodeada de un charco de sangre._

_- ¡¡Mami!!- gritó horrorizada la pequeña, mientras sentía que se le nublaban los ojos por las lágrimas- ¿!Qué te pasa mamita!? ¡Mamita!- se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su madre y le tocó la cara ensangrentada con sus manitas.- Despierta mami, ¡despierta!- lloraba la niña. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta - ¡Papi, algo le pasa a mamá! - gritó con la voz quebrada, antes de llegar a la puerta ésta se abrió de un golpe, la niña retrocedió por el susto y se encontró con la figura de su padre._

_- ¡Papi, algo le p..!- se cayó al ver la cara de su padre, jamás había visto esa cara, ni cuando cometía la peor travesura, ni cuando jugaba con la comida, ni cuando se embarraba jugando con Hinata-chan, ni cuando se escondía para escaparse del baño, jamás, era una cara fría, inexpresiva, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de desaprobación._

_- ¿Qué has hecho Sakura? – preguntó el hombre con voz seria y cortante._

_- Yo.. papi...¿ppor qué me miras así?...ella...mami.. está allí..- la niña miró a sus espaldas y no encontró nada, ni el cuerpo inerte de su madre, ni el líquido carmesí que la rodeaba.- ella..estaba ahí...estaba..- lloró la niña con mirada suplicante._

_- ¿Cómo has podido Sakura? ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propia madre?- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba amenazador hacia su pequeña hija, la niña solo comenzó a retroceder sin comprender nada, asustada miró sus manos, ensangrentadas._

_- Yo..yo no hice nada...ella..ella- no podía, no lograba hablar con claridad ya que sus sollozos lo impedían._

_- Es tu culpa Sakura, tu eres la culpable, jamás te perdonaré, me has deshonrado- el hombre seguía avanzando y la niña retrocediendo, hasta que la espalda de ella tocó una mesada._

_- no papi..no.. por favor papi-_

_- No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera, tu ya no eres mi hija- a la niña le dolía cada palabra de su padre, eran como ardientes latigazos en su pequeño corazón._

_- No..por qué..por qué - la niña se dejó caer al suelo deslizando su espalda por el costado de la mesada, abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su carita mientras seguía llorando si control- perdón papi...perdón... perdón-_

Sakura se despertó.

Su respiración estaba agitada, sintió la cara mojada y llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas, corroboró lo que suponía, tenía los cachetes mojados por las lágrimas que había derramado en ese sueño espantoso y recurrente. Lágrimas que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo no derramaba de forma consciente. Era algo que no se permitía. Si llorar jamás le había solucionado ningún problema, si el cielo no se había apiadado del mar de lágrimas en el que casi se deshizo en aquella época, si su madre no bajaría de su nube para consolarla, si su padre no regresaría a recuperar el cuerpo que había abandonado. ¿De qué servía entonces llorar?

No, no lo haría, nunca, jamás.

.

.

.

- ¿Ella?

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta? Yo creo que es bastante bonita

- No, no es eso, es solo que... ya la he visto antes

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

- En una fiesta- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su pálido rostro.

.

.

.

- Hinaaataa- canturreó la pelirosa de grandes ojos color jade cerca del rostro de la ojiperla. La aludida abrió los ojos con dificultad y el semblante confuso.

- ¿Sa..sakura-chan?- la pelirosa se había acomodado en la cama, boca abajo, con los codos apoyados y las piernas en el aire.

- Si, picarona, mira la hora que es y sigues durmiendo.

- ¿Cómo?- la peliazul miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de luz- ¿¡Ya es esa hora!?- se alarmó mientras intentaba salirse de la cama, pero la pelirosa lo evitó.

- No no no, no te mueves de aquí hasta que me hayas contado cada detalle- dijo con tono cómplice y guiñándole un ojo, una gota estilo animé apareció en la cabeza de la peliazul.

- Vaya, parece que hoy estás muy animada Sakura-chan- dijo la otra, entre sorprendida y extrañada, después de lo que había pasado con Sasuke no esperaba que estuviera así, tan...alegre, "_Será que..."_

- ¿Eso crees?, la verdad es que hoy me siento bastante contenta, supongo que es porque hoy me toca el día libre.. - reflexionó con el dedo índice en la boca, pera luego entrecerrar los ojos y apuntar a su amiga inquisitoriamente con el mismo dedo.-..pero no intentes cambiarme de tema, dime, ¿Qué pasó con Naruto? Me imagino que ya te besó ¿a que si? pero lo que me da curiosidad es saber...¿ya hicieron lo "otro"? no es que te quiera juzgar pero me parece algo pronto, digo, se conocen hace tiempo pero recién...-

- ¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó la peliazulada sumamente avergonzada con la cara de un rojo profundo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo la otra, haciéndose la confundida.

- Nno hicimos "eso"...,claro que no-

- ¡Ah!, eso está bien- se rió la pelirosa- no quiero decir que lo otro hubiese estado mal, solo un poco apresurado, en fin, dime como fue ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Ya te pidió que seas su novia?-

- De a una Sakura-chan, por favor-

- De acuerdo, primera pregunta; ¿se besaron?- Hinata volvió a tomar ese color rojizo en la cara.

- Si-

- ¡Ahhhhh!- gritó Sakura como la colegiala que era, Hinata sonrió al verla , se veía muy alegre- ¿En serio? ¡No lo puedo creer! Bueno, en realidad si, era bastante predecible, pero aún así... ¡ahhh!

- Si...fue mágico- dijo la peliazulada con mirada soñadora, sakura se enterneció.

- Ok, segunda pregunta: ¿cómo fue?

- Bueno, resulta que...

...

_Un rubio de ojos turquesa y una peliazulada de ojos perlados estaban sentados en una banca, debajo de un enorme nogal, lejos de la enorme mansión y el ruido._

_- Estoy preocupada por Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san me dijo que no se veía bien- dijo la ojiperla mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. El rubio tomó sus manos entre las suyas, provocando que ésta se pusiera completamente colorada.-_

_- No te preocupes Hinata-chan, ya verás que Sakura-chan estará bien, es muy fuerte, no dejará que el temela bajonee- y le acarició la mejilla colorada con los dedos temblando imperceptiblemente a causa del nerviosismo._

_- Na..naruto-kun-_

_- Te ves muy hermosa esta noche- le susurró cerca del oído con voz grave._

_- Gra..gracias - dijo ella estremeciéndose al sentir la respiración del rubio golpear su rostro, inconscientemente cerró los ojos acercando más su rostro al de él._

_-Si que eres preciosa Hinata-chan, no encuentro la manera de despegar mis ojos de ti, de veras- murmuró él rozando los labios de ella. Entonces presionó su boca sobre la de ella con dulzura. Ambas sentían sus estómagos estremecerse, el flujo de su sangre aumentar de velocidad, sus respiraciones agitarse, sus ojos humedecerse a causa de la emoción. _

_Naruto puso una mano a cada lado de su rostro y la sujetó, hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo de ella, profundizó el beso, pero sin abandonar la dulzura y suavidad que prácticamente estaban desarmando a la peliazulada, quien por su parte, jamás había estado tan roja como en ese momento._

_Pero de repente, y sin previo aviso, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y perdió la consciencia._

_..._

-¿Te desmayaste?- preguntó preocupada la pelirosa. Hinata se sonrojó

-Ssi, cuando desperté Ino-chan me estaba trayendo aquí en su auto- explicó- al principio creí que ese beso había sido un sueño, pero Ino-chan me dijo que él me había llevado en brazos hasta donde estaba ella, preocupado porque no sabía qué me había sucedido, Naruto le contó que me había besado y que de repente vio como me desvanecía, Ino-chan lo entendió al instante y lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no era nada grave, y... que no se imaginaba cómo me habría besado para que provocara que me desmayara- y la peliazulada volvió a sonrojarse.

.

.

.

**°°Un par de horas después, en la entrada de la mansión Haruno°°**

- Buenos días- saludó cortésmente el peligris a las muchachas que se acercaban al auto.

Estaba, como siempre, esperando apoyado en el capó reluciente del elegante Mercedes negro con aspecto gallardo.

- Buenos días Kakashi-san- dijo la peliazulada amable y tímida como habitualmente era.

La pelirosa jamás había notado lo bien que contrastaba la pálida piel y el pelo plateado del hombre con su impecable traje y automóvil negros.

Buscó su mirada y la encontró expectante

_"¡Reacciona Sakura, no te quedes mirándole como boba!"_

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Kakashi,... bonito día ¿verdad?- dijo nerviosamente mirando sus pies avanzar hasta la puerta del copiloto que el peligris abría para ella. Pudo escuchar su risa baja.

- Claro, si consideras que un cielo completamente encapotado y un viento helado que cala los huesos son sinónimo de bonito día...- bromeó- Despistada- terminó murmurando por lo bajo con gracia para luego cerrar la puerta de la chica.

Sakura se quiso dar una patada mentalmente, Kakashi estaba algo extrañado por el comportamiento nervioso de la chica, le resultó familiar ¿Sería que el bastardo pelinegro que ella tenía como amigo y que la había lastimado la noche anterior tendría algo que ver?. Apretó la mandíbula con una innecesaria fuerza y se acomodó en su asiento.

Cada vez sus pensamientos eran más incoherentes. Por ejemplo ahora: ¿Por qué sentía ese odio irracional hacia ese niño? ¿Qué diablos le había hecho él? Nada, y sin embargo..¿Por qué sentía que disfrutaría mucho viéndolo sufrir?.

- Tsk- chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo por no entender la raíz del problema.

-¿ Está todo bien Kakashi?- la voz suave y cálida de la pelirosa lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mmm?- la miró, parecía preocupada, estaba mirando fíjamente sus manos, él siguió el mismo camino y se percató de que parecía estar estrangulando el volante.

"_¿Qué mierda te pasa Kakashi?"_

Relajó sus dedos .

- Si, todo está bien...- le contestó de modo tranquilizador. La pelirosa no se mostró muy convencida

-¿No piensas preguntar a dónde vamos?-

- No hace falta, a la escuela ¿Dónde más?- dijo él distraídamente. La pelirosa estalló en carcajadas, el hombre la miró confundido deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

- ¿Qué?- la observaba retorcerse de la risa como nunca antes, estaba seguro de que debía sentirse ofendido porque seguramente se reía de él. Pero entonces...¿Por qué se sentía extraña y sorpresivamente.. contento? o ¿Por qué no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se marcara en su rostro enmascarado?.

- Ay Kakashi... y luego... me dices... despistada a mi..- dijo ella, intentando recobrar la compostura- Primero: hoy es sá-ba-do, ergo, no hay escuela- comenzó a enumerar con sus finos y largos dedos aristocráticos- segundo: ¿Es que acaso me ves con el uniforme?- preguntó retóricamente señalando su atuendo, un ligero vestido rosa pálido con apliques con forma de hojas en verde claro- tercero: ¿Desde cuando Hinata viene a mi instituto?- esta vez señaló a su acompañante que estaba en el asiento trasero, ajena a la conversación, parecía estar en las nubes- y cuarto: el semáforo ya cambió- señaló hacia el frente y luego volvió a reírse .

Kakashi frunció el seño por dos segundos, al darse cuenta de su estupidez, tenía razón la pelirosa, estaba distraído, sus pensamientos lo estaban distrayendo y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, él tenía una misión que cumplir, y había aprendido en sus años al servicio que una distracción, por más mínima que fuera podría resultar fatal .

Sin embargo, y siguiendo el camino contrario a su lógica, no pudo evitar corear aquellas risas tan contagiosas de la pelirosa, jamás la había visto tan contenta.

- Vale vale, ¿a donde vamos?- dijo mientras ponía en marcha al automóvil nuevamente, los bocinazos impacientes no se habían hecho esperar.

- A La Cueva-

- ¿Qué cueva?- pensó que iba a hacerle algún comentario infantil, o que lo iba a gastar con alguna broma.

- La confitería La cueva ¿Qué cueva va a ser? Es una nueva, queremos ver que tal es-

- ¿Y tu te piensas que conozco todos los negocios de Tokio? ¿Qué?¿Me viste cara de Páginas Amarillas?-

- Baka- ella rodó los ojos para luego empujarle levemente el hombro.

Él sonrió con malicia, esto iba a ser entretenido.

- Niñata- soltó. Sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba que le dijera eso.

- ¡Que no me digas niñata!-

Y ahí iban de nuevo.

- Entonces tu no me digas baka-

- Lo mío solo es una constatación de los hechos- le explicó.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que lo mío no lo es?-

- ¡Pues mi documento! que me dice que estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años..-

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, aunque tuvieras cuarenta años seguirías siendo una niñata-

- ¡Ah! o sea que tú también eres una niñata.,-

- ¡Yo no tengo cuarenta años!- comenzó a ponerse rojo de la rabia, la muchacha había tocado una fibra sensible, y se había dado cuenta. Para Kakashi ya eso había dejado de ser entretenido.

- Yo creo que si, vamos Kakashi, no te avergüences, no te discriminaré por ser un anciano.-

- Sakura, me estás haciendo enojar.-le avisó él.

- Aww..¿qué? Mira como tiemblo, el anciano va a golpearme con su bastón.. -

- Sakura-

- ¡Corran, corran, no vaya a ser que se haga encima y utilice su pañal como proyectil!-

- Sakura- gruñó

- Pero podrías teñirte Kakashi, me refiero.. no tengas pena en ocultar esas canas, después de todo es normal que los viejos como tú...-

- ¡Ya fue suficiente!- gritó el peligris exasperado.

- Te pasaste- dijo la pelirosa como si nada, y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- Tenías que doblar en la anterior-

- ¿Ah si?- Sakura entró en pánico, pudo ver en el único ojo a la vista del peliplata el brillo maniático que le daba aspecto de demente y que le decía que lo que seguiría no sería nada agradable.

El peligris dió un volantazo girando en 180°, sacando a la peliazulada de su letargo y haciendo que la pelirosa se aferrara al asiento horrorizada.

Una vez estuvieron encaminados, y la pelirosa se recuperara de la impresión, estalló.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!? ¿¡Acaso quieres matarnos!?- la cara de la pelirosa había tomado el mismo aspecto que el semáforo en rojo anterior.

El peliplata se rió entre dientes.

-¿¡Me estás escuchando o qué!?- le reclamó, enfurecida.

- ¿Ah?, lo siento ¿Qué decías?- se hizo el distraído-... es que mi audífono no está funcionando bien- la pelirosa sentía cómo le picaban las palmas de las manos, quería golpear a alguien. se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada y miró hacia la calle por su ventanilla, lejos de la tentación.

- Viejo senil- masculló.

- Niñata malcriada- replicó el otro.

Mientras tanto una gota estilo animé aparecía en la cabeza de la ojiperla, que había "presenciado" la última parte de la discusión.

.

.

.

**°°Minutos después, en la confitería La Cueva°°**

-¡Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, llegaron!-

- Nnaruto-kun-

La pelirosa sonrió, le parecían increíblemente tiernos esos dos. La peliazulada se acercó al rubio y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla., los dos con los cachetes arrebolados. Y luego de esto, la burbuja invisible volvió a refugiarlos.

- Puaj, esos dos son muy empalagosos- el que habló fue el pelinegro de coleta que sostenía un cigarrillo en la mano.

- Eso es porque tu no eres nada romántico- dijo Ino- No creo que haga falta preguntarle a Temari- la rubia de cuatro coletas se puso repentínamente colorada.

- No se de que hablas- murmuró Shikamaru, quien también había comenzado a ...

- ¿¡Te estás sonrojando!?- lo apuntó como si hubiese cometido un asesinato.

- Diablos, si que estás mal Nara- apuntó el chico de ojos perlados y pelo largo castaño.

- Es que me estoy sofocando, aquí hace mucho calor- le dirigió a Temari algo más que una simple mirada- creo que voy a tomar algo de aire fresco- y se levantó.

- Eh... si, yo también...creo que aire- necesito- también- fresco - balbuceó la rubia nerviosamente y siguió al otro muchacho.

- ¿Saben qué es lo que necesitan ustedes? ¡UNA DUCHA DE AGUA FRÍA!- les gritó el de cabeza de hongo. Los aludidos voltearon con el ceño fruncido pero apretaron el paso. Todos rieron.

Y por otro lado, y a pesar de que la rubia de coleta aparentaba reír con despreocupación, la pelirosa notó algo extraño en su mirada, no pudo identificarlo exactamente, pero tuvo una leve impresión de que se trataba el asunto. La conocía lo suficiente como para percatarse de que un chico era el responsable de sus facciones melancólicas.

- Ino-cerda- la llamó la pelirosa en un murmullo, la rubia se percató de que la estaba mirando y se apresuró a formar una sonrisa que era bastante convincente, pero la pelirosa no cayó, no en vano habían sido amigas desde el jardín de infantes- Aquí estoy- le dijo simplemente tomando su mano con suavidad. La rubia dejó que sus pómulos se relajaran hasta dejar una débil pero sincera sonrisa. Asintió y apretó la mano de su amiga.

Aunque la rubia lo ocultara, Sakura sabía muy bien que su amiga aún seguía coladita por Shikamaru, ellos habían tenido una historia hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero duró lo que un suspiro, habían decidido terminarla ya que discutían más de lo que se hablaban, y por el bien de los dos decidieron dejarlo.

Pero a pesar de que de eso había pasado ya un largo tiempo, Sakura estaba convencida de que la rubia nunca había podido arrancarlo por completo de su corazón, por más que ella siempre se lo negara, por más que fuera la primera en cargarlo a él con Temari y otras muchachas, la pelirosa no dudaba que lo hacía para disimular, y convencerse a sí misma que eso no era cierto.

.

En lo que restó de la reunión la pelirosa no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos. Había algo que le distraía, algo que no le permitía pensar con claridad

Sasuke no había asistido a la reunión, había sido enviado por su padre a un viaje de negocios, y la peliroja llamada Karin lo había acompañado, o por lo menos eso era lo que había logrado escuchar de los murmullos entre Tenten e Ino antes de que estas se percataran de que ella estaba a la escucha y se callaran abruptamente.

Si antes la pelirosa tenía pocas posibilidades de que Sasuke le prestara atención, ahora las probabilidades eran nulas. Ella no tenía el cuerpo exuberante de la peliroja, ella no era lo suficientemente atrevida como para encararlo así como así, si con decir que le había costado siete años decidirse a confesarle sus sentimientos al pelinegro..., pero sobre todo, su padre no tenía intención alguna de aliarse con la Corporación Uchiha, por lo que a él no le beneficiaría en nada una relación con ella, pero después de todo, un compromiso arreglado no era lo que ella hubiese querido para su futuro.

Pero no era esto lo que la mantenía abstraída, no era el pelinegro el que rondaba en su cabeza- al contrario de como siempre sucedía- no eran sus palabras las que casi la mantuvieron en vela la noche anterior, ni las que recordaba a cada minuto, tampoco era él el causante de esa extraña sensación en el estómago.

No, no era él, y eso era lo que más miedo le daba, porque el objeto de su confusión no era otro más que su maniático, pervertido, insoportable y molesto guardaespaldas que lograba sacarla de quicio con extremada facilidad.

- Kami, no puede ser, eso no es posible- murmuró completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Eso no podía ser cierto, no, ¿cómo podía ser posible tamaña incoherencia?

No, claro que no, debía estar simplemente confundida, por supuesto, solo debía ser eso, porque.. ¿Qué sentido tendría otra cosa?

No, estaba segura, tendría que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Se sentía tan patéticamente adolescente, siempre idealizando a quienes realmente menos sentido tenía. Tendría que dejar de ser tan infantil ¡Por Kami, ya estaba por cumplir dieciocho años, tenía que madurar de una vez, tenía que ser realista de una condenada vez!

Golpeó con su puño la mesa, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todos sus amigos le estaban observando atónitos. Sakura miró su puño, fuertemente apretado en la mesa, Miró nuevamente a sus amigos y rió nerviosamente.

- Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Naruto, quien rodeaba con sus brazos a la peliazulada.

- Eh.. sisi- vaciló y movió la mesa balanceándola ligeramente- solo estaba comprobando si la mesa estaba firme...jeje, ya saben, no vaya a ser cosa que alguien apoye algo y todo se vuelque, ¿se imaginan el desastre que causaría?- tomó su cartera que estaba colgada en el respaldo de su silla y volvió a mover la mesa bruscamente haciendo que ésta volviese a balancearse- voy a tener que ir a hablar con el encargado, esto no puede seguir así- fingió indignación y salió pitando, sin dejar tiempo a que nadie dijera ni pío.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegó a las puertas del lugar fue consciente de su propia persona, no volvería junto a sus amigos, ni se pondría en evidencia delante de ellos. No se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para seguir aparentando que nada le sucedía cuando sabía con certeza que en su rostro se denotaba claramente su confusión y agotamiento mental.

Solo quería estar sola, cerrar los ojos y aparentar que todo estaba bien. Que la extraña sensación en su estómago solo era una muy sensitiva ilusión, que el vértigo y los recuerdos no le causaban absolutamente ninguna emoción en especial. Que todo seguía igual que antes, que nada había cambiado.

Entonces recordó que su custodio estaría vigilando, y que no le permitiría marcharse sola, su tan ansiado momento de soledad se vería truncado por el trabajo que él desempeñaba. Porque era su trabajo. Ella era su trabajo.

A la pelirosa no le importaba, en esos momentos no le interesaba si sus amigos se preocuparían al notar su ausencia, o si Kakashi la regañaría cuando la encontrara, ni que su padre se enfureciera si se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por una vez quería hacer algo sin tener que pensar en los demás. Quería estar sola, y buscaría la manera de lograrlo.

Se asomó discretamente por el marco de la enorme puerta que daba a la salida, y allí lo vio, recargado como siempre en el Mercedes, con la vista fija en la entrada. Diablos. Si hasta parecía que él supiera lo que ella planeaba hacer.

Tendría que buscar otra salida, regresó por sus pasos y se marchó al baño, le agradeció a kami que no había nadie allí y que la ventana sin rejas que estaba justo al final del mismo permanecía abierta, haciendo mecer suavemente las cortinas de flores lila.

Suspiro y se acercó hasta la ventana. Daba hacia un pequeño jardincito, rodeado por unas rejas que no parecían muy difíciles de saltar..

Sacó sus piernas por la ventana y dio un pequeño brinquito hasta el suave césped, una ligera sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ella no era de romper las normas, pero esto se sentía increíblemente bien.

Avanzó con sigilo hasta las rejas, agradeció nuevamente al cielo que no fueran las que tenían pinches en lo alto, se quitó las sandalias y escaló por los barrotes, pasó sus piernas una a una por la parte superior y se dejó caer en el pavimento.

Una familia pasaba justo en ese momento, los dos adultos hablaban distraídamente entre ellos y un pequeño la observó con curiosidad, estaba por jalarle de la pollera a su madre para contarle lo que había visto pero desistió al ver que la pelirosa colocaba un dedo en señal de silencio sobre sus labios sonrientes. El niño le sonrió también y asintió con complicidad, la chica le guiñó un ojo luego de colocarse las sandalias nuevamente para doblar la calle y alejarse con pasos ligeros.

No tardó mucho en decidirse hacia dónde quería ir, había un lugar, su preferido en todo Tokio que la llenaba de paz y de tranquilidad, el único lugar donde verdaderamente podría estar sola y sin nadie que la molestase, donde el viento mecía sus cabellos y el sonido del agua, prácticamente imperceptible, llegaba a sus oidos.

Tomó el primer taxi que vió, le dio la dirección al chofer y se dejó caer en el asiento trasero, aún con la respiración agitada en parte por la corrida y en parte por la excitación del momento, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo,

El gran puente del loto, ubicado sobre el majestuoso rio Shambei había sido también el lugar favorito de Anae, su adorada madre, y a veces, cuando escuchaba el viento soplar en sus oídos, le parecía sentir la presencia de ella,

Dios, cuanto la extrañaba.

Cuanto añoraba sentir sus brazos protegerla, su calidez y su aroma dulzón envolverla en aquella burbuja de acero que alejaba todos sus miedos y más profundas tribulaciones. Solo deseaba que ella estuviera ahí, solo un momento, no pedía más, ¿Por qué la vida no podía hacerle aquel pequeño favor? ¿Por qué no podía devolverle solo un poco de todo lo que le había arrebatado?

Ella sabría que hacer, pensó la pelirosa, ella le aconsejaría y todo estaría bien, todo aquel conflicto mental no sería de gran importancia si tan solo ella estuviera allí..

Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la barandilla. El sol comenzaba a caer y los rayos anaranjados bañaban su figura. Para muchos hubiera difícil no serenarse con semejante vista. Pero ella no era como muchos, y en esos momentos le parecía imposible semejante tarea.

Y ahora lo comprobaba, ni siquiera su momento en soledad le estaba sirviendo para nada. Bueno, por lo menos no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, a decir verdad, algo bueno había.

De todos modos sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darlas, no le iban a dejar pasar así como así el hecho de que ella se hubiese marchado sola.

Si, tendría que inventar una muy buena excusa.. luego.

Se permitió no pensar en nada durante unos cuantos minutos, solo mirar el vaivén del agua, el vuelo de las aves por sobre el firmamento, sentir el viento acariciar sus oídos, despeinar sus cabellos, colarse por su ropa.

Cuando creyó que la paz por fin podría alojarse en su cabeza, un pensamiento volvió a golpearla como una demoledora, el mismo pensamiento que la hizo escapar, aquel pensamiento que tan confundida la traía, que tanto dolor le provocaba.

El jamás se fijaría en ella.

A él no le importaba ella.

Para él ella solamente era su trabajo.

Un maldito y temporal trabajo.

"_Oh Dios, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí?"_

- Aquí estás- dijo una voz grave detrás de ella y con una intensidad que la pilló desprevenida.

Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna, no se atrevió a voltearse, ni siquiera para comprobar quien era. Aunque por supuesto eso no haría falta, sería capaz de reconocer esa voz hasta en el mismísimo infierno. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando sintió cómo dos manos grandes y firmes le daban vuelta para enfrentarlo a él.

La pelirosa vio su rostro, o lo que podía verse de él y deseó no haber seguido el impulso de escapar y buscar su momento a solas

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido niña?- le reclamó el hombre de pelo plateado, con el timbre de voz elevado, mezcla de rabia y preocupación contenida. La pelirosa se quedó muda al verlo así, jamás creyó que se enojaría tanto, hasta tenía miedo de hablar y hacerlo enfadar aún más.

- ¿Qué no piensas contestar? ¿¡Qué carajo tienes en la cabeza!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo preocupados que estábamos todos? No, claro que no la tienes, sino lo habrías pensado un poquito mejor antes de marcharte así nada más- el peliplata estaba descargando toda su frustración ¿Es que esa chiquilla no lo entendía? ¿No se daba cuenta…?

La pelirosa lo miró con congoja y agachó su cabeza, encogiéndose un poco, dejando que su flequillo tapara sus facciones y no pusiera en evidencia el impacto que producían sus palabras y aún más su tono de voz. Una acción inútil en realidad, ya que el peliplata había captado con ojo de águila cada uno de sus movimientos.

El enmascarado respiró profundo unas cuantas veces y se pellizcó el puente de la naríz en un vano intento de calmarse. Miró por encima de su cabeza, el sol muriendo en el horizonte, la miró a ella nuevamente, quien parecía algo asustada, y quiso golpearse por provocar esa reacción. Jamás había notado lo desagradable que se le hacía la idea de que ella le tuviera miedo.

Entonces hizo lo que había anhelado hacer durante toda la tarde, la estrechó entre sus brazos, pasando por alto el ligero temblor en su pequeño cuerpo, y la apretó contra su pecho, dejando que todo sus sistema se llenara de su dulce aroma, asegurándose de que ella estaba entera, de que estaba bien, de que todos sus miedos no habían sido más que eso, puros miedos.

La muchacha, por otro lado, al principio paralizada ante la sorpresiva acción de su guardaespaldas, se relajó con más rapidez de la esperada y le preemitió a sus brazos seguir el único camino que parecía posible. Rodeando la cintura del hombre y escondiendo su rostro en su duro pecho, se sintió prácticamente en las nubes y no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisita se denotara en sus labios al percatarse que de él se desprendía un particular y refrescante olor a menta y pinos.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, disfrutando cada uno de la calidez del otro, sin siquiera permitirse pensar en nada más que en lo bien que se sentían así, como si fuera lo más natural, tan sencillo… como dejarse caer.

- Vamos niña di algo- la sacudió levemente, aún sin ganas de soltarla- Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para hacer esto, aunque no, no creo que existe una razón lo suficientemente buena que sirva para justificar el susto que nos diste-.

La chica no dijo nada, estaba claro que no pensaba decir absolutamente nada acerca de la razón que la llevó hasta allí, sobre todo por el hecho de que en esos momentos estaba abrazando a la razón.

- ¿Tan malo es?- preguntó el peliplata, entendiendo al momento que ella no hablaría,

- Bastante, si- se atrevió a pronunciar ella, en un tono tan bajito que apenas era perceptible, la voz le temblaba, como si quisiera llorar, esto el peliplata lo notó, solo que no sabía que se debía a la emoción que quemaba en el interior de la chica, Dios, quería gritar, quería saltar, jamás había sentido algo como eso, era indescriptible .

- Y no me lo dirás ahora ¿no?- adivinó él, ella no contestó, un asentimiento silencioso- No importa- la acomodó mejor en sus brazos- cuando estés lista lo harás- le murmuró en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas- Y yo estaré esperando para escucharte- sonrió.

No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, lo que significaba implicarse sentimentalmente en una misión, aún no estaba listo para pensar en aquello, solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera allí mismo, con esa niña en sus brazos, con la tranquilidad que le producía esto, con la calidez que se depositaba en su corazón, que lo envolvía en tan agradable sensación.

_Oh Dios, si el tiempo se detuviese. _

_..._

* * *

**N/A**

Buenas! heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, si, después de tanto tiempo, no lo olvidé.

Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, a los que siguen leyendo y soportando a esta autora sin sentido de la responsabilidad. Lo siento, tengo un serio problema con el tiempo, se me pasa volando.

Gente buena que piensa en la autora y deja un review:

Angliksay

chio-miau

Alinica

LULUSTONE

Hyuuga 8

gaby-san

wendolyne

pameexhatakee

kissa21

Karina Natsumi

Nicki

Bixu

Angliksay

Rossetto-chan

kashidan

Crystal Butterfly 92

Corsaria

Clau Hatake

anita-asakura

tsuki-airen

PolinSeneka

katsuki-hatake-haruno93

TyraelMika

Gente mala que no piensa en los leectores y tarda mucho en actualizar: SHYKA CHAN.

Gente que les agradece x ser tan pacientes y seguir leyendo: SHYKA CHAN nuevamente

Gente despiadada que me tiene en sus favs y no me ha dejado ni un mísero review: muchísimas. se que están ahí, no me obligen a decir quienes son.

Gente que promete no tardar tanto en actualizar:... cri cri...

Gente que se despide xq ya se cansó de esto: SHYKA CHAN, x última vez.

Los quiero, nos leemos pronto.


	6. Perdiendo el norte

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

**ºº cambios de escena ºº**

**

* * *

**

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo VI (parteI)  
**

.

"_.Perdiendo el norte"_

_Mal, esto estaba mal._

_Pero por todos los cielos, que bien se sentía._

_._

_.  
_

Era evidente el cambio en el ambiente del auto, aunque ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir nada.

Había una especie de vínculo, un nuevo lazo que los unía de una manera diferente, pero que actuaba como remedio para sus almas. No querían saber las razones que provocaban esa calidez en sus corazones, no deseaban en lo más mínimo seguir esa línea de pensamiento, todo estaba perfecto como estaba, ambos se sentían bien, y eso era lo más importante.

Hinata contemplaba absorta desde el asiento trasero del automóvil como sus dos acompañantes se lanzaban miradas fugaces de tanto en tanto, que cuando se encontraban provocaban una sonrisa de reconocimiento, de camaradería.

_Whoa , ¿qué pasó aquí?- _Se preguntó la muchachita, recordando el viaje que ese mismo día habían hecho y en el que las miradas eran asesinas más que de simpatía.

Medio sonrió, sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado ese día cuando la pelirosa se fugó, le había hecho bien a ambos, y eso era algo que nadie podía negar.

Esa tarde, cuando regresaban del puente de Tokio para buscar a Hinata en la confitería, la pelirosa había tenido la sensación de que algo cambió, algo en su interior se había modificado de una manera que ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Un cúmulo de emociones se revolvían en su frágil cuerpo, y esto la hacía sentirse especialmente…viva.

Miró de reojo al conductor a su lado, quien mantenía su vista fija en la carretera, parecía pensativo, se preguntó qué estaría rondando por su cabeza.

Había tantas preguntas que le gustaría hacerle, tantas cosas que quería saber de él, sus gustos, sus preferencias, sus miedos, si es que los tenía, si es que ese hombre era un poco menos indestructible de lo que parecía, si algo lo hacía vulnerable.

Solo que no estaba segura si él estaba dispuesto a hablarle de su vida privada. Ella ya sabía cómo era él con respecto al tema, y ella había "prometido" dejar su curiosidad de lado, pero eso era algo imposible. Y aún más ahora, ahora que parecía que todo su mundo parecía rondar alrededor de aquel misterioso hombre, y …

De cualquier manera. No quería que él se alejase de ella simplemente porque para ella sería muy sencillo obsesionarse con él. No quería que pasara lo de Sasuke, aunque de alguna manera, ella sentía que esto era completamente distinto, en muchos aspectos. Ella solo lo quería ahí, no importaba cómo, no importaba si no pareciera querer darle ni la hora, le dolía si, pero eso no es lo que más le importaba, sino su presencia… con solo su presencia bastaba.

- No volverás a hacerlo- La voz de él la hizo volver en sí, lo miró, él mantuvo su vista al frente.

- ¿cómo?

- Marcharte así- aclaró como ido- no volverás a hacerlo- y la miró, de una manera tan intensa que no dejaba derecho a réplica.

Sakura asintió, algo desvalida, incapaz de romper el lazo con el que él la había atrapado.

El peligris volvió a mirar al frente, cortando la conexión, y su rostro severo se suavizó gradualmente

.

.

- ¿Qué crees? El profesor de sociología me desaprobó en la evaluación de la clase pasada, la que te conté, para la que me estuve preparando una semana entera. – refunfuñó la pelirosa al ingresar al auto del peliplata, la confianza entre ellos había llegado a niveles impensables, tanto que cualquiera llegaría a pensar que eran amigos desde hacía añares.

- ¿Te desaprobó o más bien tú la reprobaste?- preguntó el con suspicacia mientras volteaba a mirar cada lado de la calle para poner en marcha el Mercedes.

- No no, él fue quien me desaprobó, esa evaluación estaba perfectamente- contestó ella con terquedad, para luego cruzar los brazos y hundirse en el asiento. El peliplata la miró, sorprendido por su estado de ánimo, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al observar el rostro de la muchacha, con su labio inferior levemente sobresalido, la hacía parecer muy tierna.

- Bueno, entonces no veo la lógica, si tu dices que estaba perfectamente… ¿no le preguntaste por qué te desaprobó?- inquirió él, divertido, no podía creer que ella se molestara tanto por una estúpida prueba.. tenía que averiguar el nombre de su profesor de sociología..

- Si! Y eso es lo que me molestó más, digo, ¿qué clase de hombre pensante del siglo veintiuno opina que la mujer tiene que permanecer rezagada en la casa?- hablaba tan rápido que Kakashi tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el hilo- Por Kami, ¡con razón no consigue esposa ese tipo!, lo único que me faltaba, que me diga que el tipo de sociedad en el que vivimos es en la vieja y tradicional del siglo diecinueve, ojalá la directora Tsunade sama se entere de las barbaridades que van pensando los profesores de la institución que dirige- comenzó a balbucear por lo bajo- viejo verde, se piensa que no lo vemos cuando relojea a las chicas, podrían ser sus hijas, pedazo de pedante, arrogante de cuarta, oligofrénico, energúmeno microencefálico de..-

- Wow wow tranquila Sakura- el peliplata ahogó una risa, no quería ser blanco de la furia de la pequeña pelirosada.

- Me choca- masculló la chica.

- Pues no lo he notado…- susurró sarcástico para él, pero no creyó q lo escucharía.

- ¿Cómo?- lo miró como si tuviera mirillas láser en cada pupila.

- eh.. que me parece un desubicado!- dijo el hombre, una gota descendiendo por su frente.

.

.

.

- Señor Hatake, la señora Haruno solicita su presencia en el escritorio del señor de inmediato

- Enseguida voy

Sakura y Kakashi apenas habían entrado a la mansión cuando el mayordomo salió a recibirlos, ambos se miraron con sospecha, cuando Shia lo llamaba nunca era para nada bueno, por lo general para darle nuevas ordenes de alguna otra cosa más que la pelirosa tendría terminantemente prohibido hacer.

- Suerte- le deseó Sakura con un dejo de diversión y se alejó riéndose por lo bajo.

El peligrís suspiró largamente antes de encaminarse al escritorio de su patrón.

No recordaba cuando había comenzado a tenerle tanto rencor a esa mujer y a su esposo, no soportaba ver como basureaban a su propia hija y la obligaban a bajar la cabeza, a hacer todo lo que ellos deseaban sin chistar, y Sakura, como buena hija obediente que era, lo hacía, bueno, casi todo, pero era evidente que solo buscaba agradar a los ojos del padre, que solo buscaba su aprobación, aunque sea una mirada, una que el peligris jamás vio dirigirle, ni siquiera cuando el presenciaba escenas como la de hacía un par de días, cuando en el desayuno, la pelirosa le había entregado a su padre el informe de sus calificaciones, obviamente todas con sobresaliente, kakashi deseó no haber visto en los ojos de la muchacha aquel espectacular brillo de esperanza ni la sonrisita nerviosa mientras su padre las revisaba, porque luego tuvo que contemplar su antagonismo, la dura máscara de decepción en su rostro mientras su padre las firmaba sin decir ni una palabra, sin ni siquiera una mirada satisfecha y se lo entregaba sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos .

No entendía la lógica de ese tipo, el señor Haruno, había perdido a su esposa trágicamente, y en vez de valorar lo que tenía, lo único que le quedaba, a su propia hija, simplemente se limitaba a ignorarla o a tratarla con una frialdad extrema, sin una mínima muestra de afecto. Aún no entendía cómo es que la pelirosa se permitia tratar así, siendo como era, con una personalidad con una innata inclinación a defender los derechos propios y aún más, ajenos, cómo es que en su casa se convertía en un ser totalmente dócil y humillado, Aunque en el fondo sí lo sabía, la respuesta ya se la había dicho ella en una ocasión, la razón y el deseo eran sólo uno: la aceptación de su padre.

Avanzó hasta el escritorio de su patrón, saludando en el camino a Kosho-san, una de las sirvientas y un tipo mayor de mantenimiento que salía justo del lugar donde debía entrar con una cara de pánico terrible y secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, lo saludó y lo miró con un poco de pena, y por alguna razón le pareció que el otro hizo lo mismo. Debía de pensar que Shia, quien se encargaba de dirigir a los empleados lo trataba a él con la misma autoridad y agresividad que al resto, pero él se había dado cuenta de la diferencia de los tratos en comparación con los otros empleados, obviamente no era ningún estúpido, era consciente de que esa mujer quería algún ligue con él, pero lo que no sabía es que él jamás se prestaría para algo como eso. Y no es porque fuera fea, por el contrario, era una mujer bastante atractiva y joven en comparación con el marido, pero simplemente él tenía otros códigos, estaba en servicio, además de que claro, ella no era exactamente su "tipo", no le atraía demasiado que las mujeres se regalaran de esa manera, haciendo a sus esposos unos cornudos de primera, además de que él ahora estaba… bueno, no estaba interesado en ninguna_ mujer_ por el momento. Una vocecita en su cerebro le susurró algo que él se encargó rápidamente de tapar con los golpes que su propia mano se apresuró en hacer en la puerta de fino roble enfrente suyo.

- Adelante

Luego de comer un tentempié en la cocina, la pelirosa Se dirigió directo al escritorio de su padre, debía solicitar su permiso para la salida con las chicas en la noche, para la que probablemente no le diera autorización, pero de cualquier manera no perdía nada por preguntar.

Además, no tenía muchas intenciones de salir, Alfred le había comentado que el personal haría una pequeña cena esa noche, una cena que se hacía una vez en el año, que el señor Haruno autorizaba como "obsequio" por sus buenas labores y para incentivar un buen trabajo.

Y si era cena de personal, seguramente Hinata estaría allí, y también Kakashi… suponía que a nadie le molestaría que ella también participara, después de todo se llevaba bien con cada uno, que los sentía prácticamente como su propia familia.

Kakashi… ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se había sentido tan cómoda con nadie, ni siquiera con Naruto o Hinata sentía que podía contarle absolutamente todo y que luego no se arrepentiría, porque él parecía comprenderla, era bueno escuchando y solo su presencia actuaba como bálsamo para su corazón..

Aún no estaba dispuesta a analizar el por qué de esto, llevaba días retrasando el momento, y hasta el momento no creía que fuera tiempo, no, no todavía, estaba demasiado contenta sin pensar en nada más..

Avanzó por el corredor hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de roble, suponía que la reunión entre su madrastra y el peligris ya había terminado, por lo que abrió la puerta para ver si su padre ya se había instalado allí o había pasado directo a su dormitorio, asi que no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta, aunque lamentablemente más tarde desearía haberlo hecho.

No estaba preparada para la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos, dentro del despacho de su propio padre, estaba su madrastra, la persona que prácticamente había hecho imposible su vida, pegada al cuerpo de otro hombre más que provocativamente, con una pierna desnuda enredada en las de este, como una culebra.

Pero extrañamente eso no era lo que hizo que su corazón se sobresaltase preso del pánico, que su joven madrastra engañara a su padre no era una noticia del todo inesperada, lo que hizo que sus pies se movieran solos, avanzando con velocidad hasta su dormitorio fue el notar quién era la persona con quien lo engañaba.

Se apoyó sobre la puerta de su dormitorio, luego de cerrarla con fuerza, con la respiración agitada y sus ojos húmedos, no iba a llorar por esto, claro que no.

Él no era nada para ella, esto no le afectaba en nada, no, no lo hacía.

Aún en su estado de estupefacción se acercó hasta la cama, con las piernas temblorosas y el rostro marcado con una mueca de dolor, dolor por qué, no sabía, o no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, porque si lo hacía sabía que le dolería aún más ¿tenía eso sentido?.

Eran todos iguales, todos los hombres, todas las personas, no podía confiar en nadie, maldijo el día en que se encariñó con ese estúpido guardaespaldas, maldijo la hora en la que le entregó su confianza, pensando que él no la lastimaría, que él era diferente..

Cuan equivocada estaba. Cómo podía ser… cómo pudo ser capaz..

Se tiró a la cama, hundió su rostro con fuerza en uno de los almohadones y gritó sin sonido, intentando dejar ir todo este nuevo sentimiento de decepción y frustración.

¿Cómo pudo dejarse engañar de manera tan burda? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a creer que su primera impresión de él había sido errónea?

_"sabía que tenía razón, lo sabía… _"pensaba una y otra vez "_pero por qué duele tanto..._" ese pensamiento fue lo último que brotó de su mente antes de caer en un estado de completo aislamiento, un estado que conocía bastante bien, pues era en el que se refugiaba cada vez que sucedía algo de esta naturaleza. Simplemente se quedaba mirando la nada, sin pensar, sin recordar, dejaba que el tiempo pasara y que los colores del día se apagaran en la habitación, era lo único que le servía para mejorar su cabeza, pues estaba segura que si continuaba pensando, si continuaba ahondando en lo malo que resultaba esta nueva decepción caería en un profundo pozo del que muy difícilmente podría salir.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, una, dos, tres horas, y ella continuaba en la misma posición, acurrucada, mirando la pared casi sin pestañear, debía reprimir todo este dolor, todo este sentimiento de desencanto, todo, podía hacerlo, lo había hecho durante toda su vida y esto no sería la excepción.

Debía dejar de sentirse mal por estas cosas, le sucedía a todo el mundo ¿verdad? La gente miente, finge ser otra persona todo el tiempo, muchos son engañados, pero eso no era más que culpa de ellos, porque depositaba confianza en personas que no la merecían, porque todos los hombres cambian, todos ocultan, y si uno comienza a sentir cosas por ellos no tendría que ser algo que de verdad importe ¿no es cierto?

.

* * *

**N.A**

Tiempazo no? Jajaja dios soy de lo peor pero ya me conocen, siento si se sintieron decepcionadas del capítulo, ya sea porque les pareció corto o porque no hubo beso de esta hermosa pareja, pero no se preocupen, en el próximo… bueno, en el próximo se enterarán, quedó corto porque era necesario el corte, tengo la otra parte ya escrita pero pertenece al otro capi que será de lo más interesante e.e, si siguen ahí GRACIAS, si me dejan un review MIL ENORMES GRACIAS.

Tati

hatake-katia

Hatake Kanae

Katia

Hyuuga 8

Imani ki'Nara

Angliksay

Teyi

Rossetto-chan

Gatitahime

lizeth2

wendolyne

tsuki-airen

Str Mercury

Bixu

Clau Hatake

chio-miau

Sakura's Botton

anita-asakura

GRACIAS NIÑAS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ SUS REVIEWS

Nos leemos muy pronto (SE LOS JURO)

.

**.SHYKA-CHAN.**


	7. Descontrol

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

**ºº cambios de escena ºº**

**

* * *

**

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo VI (parteII)**

.

"_Descontrol"_

.

.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, Hinata había entrado para comunicarle que la cena estaba servida pero sólo recibió de ella un:

-No tengo hambre

En cuanto la ojiperla la vió se dio cuenta que era uno de ESOS momentos, en que la pelirosa prefería quedarse sola, y luego, pasadas unas horas, volvía a la vida normal.

Se preguntó qué le habría pasado, ella no solía dejarse afectar por pequeñeces por lo que no dejó de preocuparse en todo el día.

La pelirosa había dejado su mente en stand by, por lo general necesitaba unas horas y ya podía reactivarse, aunque por alguna razón esto no estaba funcionando como siempre. Tenía ganas de sacarse todo eso que se metió en su pecho si saber cómo, todo ese sentimiento de calidez que repentinamente había sido congelado, y ahora era un peso que no estaba dispuesta a cargar.

_no _

_ya no más._

Una luz se prendió en su cabeza.

-Listo, se acabó.- se dijo, golpeando la almohada enérgicamente.

Alzó su cabeza con decisión, ella no se iba a quedar en su cuarto deprimida por otra desilusión, claro que no, llamaría a Ino o a Ten ten, esas chicas que sabían divertirse y saldría a disfrutar de la vida, disfrutaría de su juventud y ni siquiera consultaría a su padre, exactamente, eso haría.

Se movió con rapidez de una punta de la cama a la otra, para tomar el celular apoyado sobre la mesita de luz, miró la pantalla, movió sus dedos con velocidad, escribió un mensaje y lo envió.

No señor, esto no le afectaría en nada.

.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo no estarlo? Escaparía de su casa por primera vez, se escabulliría sin decírselo a nadie, bueno, Hinata era la única que estaba al tanto, recordaba la confusión en la cara de su amiga al contárselo, podía comprenderlo, Hinata pensaba que ella era de las personas que jamás quebrantaban una norma, de hecho, lo era, pero eso ya no sería así, ya no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por personas que no se lo merecían, que nunca notaban lo que ella estaba haciendo, el esfuerzo que ponía en cada respiración, en cada paso.

Desde ahora viviría por ella, sería feliz a su manera, puesto que de la otra forma lo único que recibía era decepciones y duros golpes al corazón.

Saldría con sus dos amigas más fiesteras, Ino y Tenten, sabía que con ellas se olvidaría de sus problemas, y por supuesto, disfrutaría de la vida. Le había preguntado a Hinata si quería ir, pero ella sí era alguien responsable y no quería salir tan tarde para volver a Kami sabe que hora.

Hinata estaba preocupada por su amiga, nunca la había visto así, tenía en su mirada algo que le decía que haría una locura en cualquier momento, y esto era verdaderamente raro en ella, solo rogaba que estuviera bien y que su padre jamás se enterase de esta salida porque si lo hacía estaría por descontado que no volvería a ver la luz del sol hasta los cincuenta.

Ya estaba todo programado, las chicas las esperarían afuera de la mansión y ella se escabulliría a las doce de la noche para luego ir a un bar muy conocido en Tokio en el que se decía, se pasaban las mejores noches.

Se vistió con lo más atrevido que tenía, un vestido negro muy corto que apenas cubría lo necesario y que se apretaba a su figura haciendo notar cada curva, se lo había regalado Ino para un cumpleaños pero jamás de los jamases creyó que lo iría a usar.

"_nunca digas nunca_" pensó con ironía. Ahora que se miraba le parecía que le quedaba verdaderamente bien, tenía un escote bastante revelador pero tampoco parecía una zorra vulgar,

"_más bien… una zorra con clase_". Se rió de su pensamiento, si su padre la viera seguramente le daría un ataque, siempre la amonestaba si la veía usando algo más indiscreto de lo usual, y en algunas ocasiones la obligaba a cambiarse.

Esto le hacía sentirse efusiva y nerviosa, se sentía una temeraria y esta sensación le agradaba.

Pintó su boca de un color rojo pasión, delineó sus ojos con gruesas líneas negras, le puso una máscara oscura a sus pestañas, rubor a sus pómulos y brillo al resto de su cuerpo, se colocó un poco de perfume floral en diferentes puntos y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero.

Se sorprendió, parecía unos diez años más grande, pero le gustó, era justo el look que andaba buscando para explotar la noche, sonrió satisfecha al espejo

No se colocó los zapatos de tacón aguja que se encontraban a su lado, no era lo más recomendable ir calzada si quería salir a hurtadillas y sin que nadie la escuchara y mucho menos si le tocaba bajar por el balcón como tenía planeado, aún no estaba segura de cómo haría para salir.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, un mensaje de Ino.

"**Ya estamos afuera, ten cuidado ;)"**

Respiró hondo, saldría por el balcón, nunca creyó que haría algo por el estilo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ataba sus sábanas para formar una especie de soga, esperaba que funcionara como en las películas porque sino se daría algo más que un porrazo.

Ató cada extremo con toda la fuerza que tenía y por último afianzó una punta a la pata de su cama. Dejó caer la "soga" por el balcón y la asaltó un pánico tremendo, ¿y si se caía? ¿Y si luego no podía subir? Nunca había sido buena subiendo por la soga en clase de gimnasia…

"_que va"- _se dijo, y se sintió liberada, esto era una locura, lo sabía, y le encantaba, esa noche no pensaría en consecuencias, solo disfrutaría, si luego la cazaban y debía vivir encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio sabría que habría valido la pena, que prefería ser valiente por un momento que cobarde toda su vida, quería sentirse libre, hasta de sí misma y de su conciencia.

Se sujetó con manos temblorosas a la soga y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta que solo sintió el aire bajo sus pies, se aferró a la soga como si se le fuera la vida en ello… de hecho, lo hacía, pensó con temor, más no se dejó achatar, comenzó a decender los metros que la separaban del suelo hasta que sus pies tocaron la tierra. Otra enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara mostrando sus brillantes dientes como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Avanzó por el pasto hasta llegar a la reja principal, por suerte no la habían cerrado con candado, porque de darse el caso tendría que saltar el enrejado… y evidentemente se le complicaría.

Apenas salió divisó enseguida el Porsche rojo de Ino, en el asiento copiloto distinguió la cabellera morocha de ten ten y el frenesí saltó por sus venas, ya lo había logrado, ya estaba hecho, oficialmente ya se había "escapado de su casa" y se sentía en la gloria, jamás se sintió tan libre, tan valiente.

Las chicas la vieron y le hicieron gestos para que se apurara, la vigilancia no la había detectado y esperaba que no lo hiciera, de cualquier manera si lo hacía se encargaría de pasarle algunos billetitos para que cerraran sus bocotas, esos tipos simpatizaban con ella y eran del tipo que podías callarlos con unas cuantas amenazas y algún dinero, nada del otro mundo.

-Waaao Sakura chan ¿qué te pasó?- exclamó ten ten asombrada mientras la pelirosa se acercaba corriendo.

- Tu si que sabes arreglarte para la ocasión amiguita- sonrió la rubia, sintiéndose orgullosa de su amiga. La pelirosa enrojeció por la vergüenza.

- Muy bien mujeres, ¡Que empiece la noche!- soltó Tenten con alegría.

Sakura se subió de un salto a la parte trasera del vehículo en medio de su risa y la de sus amigas y partieron a toda velocidad al centro de la ciudad.

Eso era el cielo para ella, decididamente. Las chicas escuchaban música y reían como locas, y hasta lanzaban gritos al viento que despeinaba sus cabellos, se sentía tan divertida y relajada que ni por un momento el suceso de Kakashi y su madrastra llegó a su mente.. o lastimó su corazón.

Estacionaron en el famoso bar, de nombre: Raitaku's, en el cartel se veía un enorme martini con una mujer en su interior, abrazando una aceituna gigante, a Sakura le causó gracia, Ino y Tenten ya lo habían visto varias veces por lo que ya ni le prestaron atención.

Afuera del local, una enorme fila de dos cuadras esperaba por entrar, la pelirosa se frustró un poco, a esas alturas no entrarían más, miró a sus amigas pero estas parecían muy seguras de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Caminaron por el costado de la fila mientras les dedicaban silbidos de admiración y algunos comentarios algo vulgares, hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar, donde la música ya podía comenzar a oírse, dos enormes hombres del tamaño de osos cuidaban la entrada y dejaban pasar de a una a las personas de la fila pidiendo identificación a los que entraban.

_Identificación. _

Resonó en la cabeza de Sakura… ¡pero ella no traía identificación!, y de cualquier manera, si la tuviese con ella, no la dejarían pasar, no tenía la edad legal para que le vendieran alcohol y en lugares como éstos nunca podría entrar. Miró con pánico a sus dos amigas pero éstas ni se mosquearon, Tenten vio la cara de la pelirosa pero sólo se dedicó a guiñarle un ojo divertida.

Una vez estuvieron frente a las grandes puertas, uno de esos enormes gorrillas se fijó en Ino y de inmediato su cara de ogro que se desayuna con vinagre cambió a una mueca de diversión.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- exclamó a su compañero, quien también miró con aires de diversión- Ino Yamanaka y su amiguita Tenten, hace tiempo que no las veíamos por aquí chicas-

Las dos sonrieron con complicidad

- Ya sabes, el colegio nos tiene muy ocupadas Rock, de cualquier manera nunca nos privamos de la diversión- y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente, a lo que éste le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- y veo que han traído una amiguita con ustedes- dijo lanzándole una mirada lasciva a la muchacha pelirosa, quien por su parte se sintió sumamente avergonzada e intimidada.- pasen señoritas, conquisten el lugar- les guiñó un ojo con galantanería y volvió para prestarle atención a la fila, quienes algunas mujeres miraban con molestia cómo ellas pasaban sin siquiera formarse, mientras que los hombres se baboseaban sin tapujos.

Sakura no lo podía creer, ni siquiera les había pedido identificación.

- Es una viejo conocido, amigo de mi primo, es bueno tener este tipo de contactos, ¿no crees sakurita?- habló la rubia con orgullo

- Ya lo creo- rió la pelirosa, vaya si sus amigas tenían calle.

- De acuerdo, ahora ¡a divertirnos!- exclamó la morena- vengan, vamos a pedir unos tragos, es hora de alegrar la noche- tomó los brazos de ambas y las arrastró por el lugar.

El ambiente era completamente distinto a como la pelirosa se imaginaba al oír la palabra "bar", esto parecía más un boliche que un bar, era enorme, las mesas estaban un poco arrinconadas iluminadas con luces de colores pero predominando en la oscuridad, algunas parejas se apretaban con deseo en rincones, creyendo pasar inadvertidos, todo el mundo reía, había unos cuantos que se les notaba que ya comenzaban a dejar sus estados de sobriedad para abandonarse a la bebida, la música resonaba fuerte invadiendo sus cuerpos, haciendo eco en sus interiores, jamás había estado en un lugar así.

No había adolescentes, por lo que se veía todos sobrepasaban los diecinueve, veinte años de edad, y por sus aspectos este "bar" parecía ser muy exclusivo.

- No se porqué has decidido desatarte de esta manera sakurita, pero sea lo que sea nosotras te apoyamos- le sonrió ino- te enseñaremos lo que es pasarla bien en la noche de Tokio, vas a ver cómo le tomas el gustito-

Antes de que pudiera responder nada Ten ten apareció con las bebidas, tres margaritas y se dirigieron a una mesa, cerca de una pista de baile.

- Salud- brindaron las tres.

- Por la nueva Sakura- exclamó Ino y las tres bebieron un largo trago de sus bebidas.

Estaba fuerte, la pelirosa puso cara de asco pero no dejó de tomar, quería divertirse

Luego de una hora de charla y risas, Ino y tenten decidieron ir a "cazar", la pelirosa prefirió acercarse a la barra para tomar algo más, la margarita que había tomado ya estaba cayendo en su sistema y se sentía particularmente alegre, con el cuerpo más liviano y con ganas de reírse por cualquier estupidez.

Entonces fue que vió a un muchacho alto de cabello gris, el corazón le dio un vuelco, éste estaba de espaldas por lo que sólo podía ver su amplia espalda. Kakashi no debía verla, se pudriría toda su noche si lo hacía, no, debía ocultarse. Cuando creyó que el pulso se le iría por las nubes el susodicho se volteó con un rápido movimiento sin que la pelirosa tuviera ni tiempo de pestañear, se quedó congelada en su lugar, más cuando este hombre la vio ella sintió cómo la respiración se le iba de golpe y sus hombros se relajaron en un pispas, no era kakashi, suspiró aliviada, debía dejar de perseguirse así.

Pero más allá de que su guardaespaldas no se encontraba en el lugar, una pequeña parte de ella sí quería que lo hiciera, tenía tantas ganas de pedirle explicaciones, de reclamarle, de golpearlo, de hacerle sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Una ola de tristeza se apoderó de su cuerpo, no quería recordar la escena, quería embotar sus sentidos y olvidarse del dolor, si pudiera recortar ese recuerdo y tirarlo a la basura, si tan solo pudiera volver a tener la relación con él como la que habían comenzado a tener, si la confianza que le tenía no se hubiese roto, si el no la hubiese roto…

Se sentó en la barra con una mirada algo perdida, perdida en los recuerdos y en los sentimientos que la abrumaban, fue entonces que el cantinero, un joven de unos treinta años de edad de aspecto algo desaliñado, pero muy buen mozo le colocó un vaso frente a ella, con una sonrisa de invitación.

- Por cuenta de la casa- le dijo con tono seductor, ella le sonrió con timidez y lo aceptó sin peros, necesitaba esto…

Entonces comenzó a beber, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero poco le importaba, si ello le ayudaría a olvidar sus problemas, por lo menos por unas cuantas horas, bienvenido sea. Al cantinero poco le importó el hecho de que ella no presentara identificación, nadie controlaba esa parte de la ciudad y se veía que esa chica necesitaba divertirse.

Luego de algunas copas Sakura comenzó a sentirse más y más ligera, las sonrisas salían con mucha más facilidad que antes y un calor le subía por la espalda, llegando hasta sus mejillas, la música ya no le aturdía como antes y sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse siguiendo el ritmo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un hombre apuesto se acercara a ella y la sacara a bailar, la pelirosa no lo pensó dos veces y se dejó guiar por aquel muchacho alto y de rostro desconocido, de cualquier manera no le interesaba saber de él.

Éste era su momento y se encargaría de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Una canción conocida comenzó a sonar, todo pasaba con gran velocidad, todo se movía y se iluminaba a su alrededor, el mundo daba vueltas y ella le importaba un comino, una llamarada de euforia la recorrió, se apegó al cuerpo del que tenía enfrente y éste la estrechó a su pecho con fuerza, miró la barra y no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la vista, sus dos amigas al parecer también habían tomado de más, ya que se habían subido a ésta ante la perplejidad y grata sorpresa del cantinero, quien no tardó en comenzar a alentarlas a los gritos y junto con él, unos cuantos hombres más.

La pelirosa ni siquiera lo razonó, se deshizo de los brazos que la rodeaban y se acercó tambaleante hasta donde sus amigas estaban.

- ¡Sakura!- la saludó Ten ten, muerta de risa.

- ¡Ven Sakura!- la llamó Ino, le extendió el brazo y la ayudó a subirse junto a ellas.

Otro famoso tema en inglés comenzó a sonar, las chicas bailaban al ritmo de la música, los hombres las victoreaban exaltados desde abajo, las tres les coqueteaban y volvían a reírse, el cantinero les pasó una botella a la pelirosa quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo en agradecimiento, el hombre le devolvió el gesto.

- Iiii looooove Rock and Roooll- cantaban las tres a todo pulmón, moviéndose seductoramente. La pelirosa no tardó más de veinte segundos en bajarse casi toda la botella ante la atenta y atónita mirada de todos los presentes, quienes comenzaron a alentarla.

-Fooondo blando, foooondo blanco EHHHH!- la pelirosa bebió hasta la última gota, dejando que toda su sensatez se fuera con ella.

Sintió deseos, deseos de hacer algo atrevido y no había nadie que pudiera decirle que no.

Se bajó del lado del cantinero y este le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, mientras la música seguía sonando ella se le acercó y se restregó sobre él como un felino, volviéndolo loco, el hombre la agarró por la cintura, arrinconándola contra una pared, ella le sonrió, mordiéndose un labio, las manos del hombre recorrieron su figura, haciéndola arder, no lo pensó más, cerró los ojos y se lanzó a sus labios…

Pero se encontró solo con el aire.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se vio frente al rostro que menos esperaba ver, y al que en el fondo, estaba esperando que la viera, le sonrió con desafío.

- ¿Es que quieres uno tú?- le preguntó con una media sonrisa juguetona.

La pelirosa no era consciente de la furiosa mirada del muchacho peligris que parecía a punto de lanzar fuego, ni de su respiración agitada, ni de sus puños cerrándose con violencia a los costados de su cuerpo tensionado, ni del cantinero que yacía tirado al lado de la barra aparentemente inconsciente.

Se acercó a él, con los mismos movimientos felinos que al cantinero.

- Tú serás mi presa- le ronroneó al oído mientras deslizaba las manos por el pecho bien formado de él, que comenzaron a recorrer rumbo al sur de su cuerpo, tensionándolo aún más, pero no llegaron muy lejos pues dos firmes manos las tomaron y las aprisionaron.

- Te haces el difícil ¿eh?- le sonrió seductoramente. Pero este no le contestó, fulminó con la mirada a las dos amigas de la pelirosa que parecían haber caído en la cuenta de su presencia y se miraban con terror.

Y sin decir más, el hombre la cargó en su hombro como si se tratase de una bolsa de patatas, abriéndose paso entre la gente que por alguna razón lo victoreaba.

_- Borrachos_ – murmuró con hastío.

Salió por la puerta principal, los dos patovicas lo miraban avergonzados.

-Ya hablaré con ustedes dos- les dijo con amenaza y estos tragaron sonoramente, ellos formaban parte de la Agencia, trabajaban de noche en este local para tener más ingresos y de paso le pasaban información del movimiento a sus jefes.

- Pero ¿quien te crees que eres? , bájame ahora mismo- le exigió la pelirosa, pataleando para que la soltase.

- No hasta que seas consciente de lo que haces- siguió, encaminándose a su auto.

- Yo soy perfectamente consciente, ¡suéltame!- gritó, se sentía algo mareada, necesitaba tierra firme.

- ¿Así que eres consciente? Entonces no sabía que habitualmente tú eras tan… liberal. – escupió con desagrado.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna zorra!- le gritó ella, indignada.

- Yo no dije que lo fueras, eso lo has dicho tú- replicó con rabioso sarcasmo.

- ¡Aghh! ¿Y si fuera el caso qué? Eso sería lo único que he aprendido de mi madrastra, ¿no es así? Además, ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema! Yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, si quiero acostarme con un desconocido es asunto mío, tu no eres el más indicado para querer darme lecciones de moral-

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- la bajó y la ayudó a mantenerse en pié, a la pelirosa le daba todo vueltas, pero esta vez de una manera desagradable.

- No hace falta que te hagas el imbécil Kakashi, por que ya lo eres, sabes muy bien de que te hablo, lo que jamás me imaginé que fueras ese tipo de personas, de ella sí, pero tú, tú.. ¡diablos!- exclamó con resentimiento y bronca, quería sacarse todo esto que le molestaba, esta angustia que tenía congelada dentro, este rencor que no la dejaba respirar.

- Sakura, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás diciendo, y tampoco me interesa, métete al auto, no puedo creer q hayas salido así a la calle..

- Claro, ahora quieres cambiar de tema, me da lo mismo, eres la persona que creí que eras, no te importo en absoluto, solo soy tu maldito trabajo ¿no? Pues para que sepas a mi tampoco me importas, y tan pronto como pueda alejarme de tu vista, volveré aquí o a donde sea y …

- Ni siquiera lo pienses ¿me has escuchado? Ni te atrevas a pensarlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Vas a encerrarme? No podrás impedir que yo..

- Maldición- se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que esta retrocediera asustada y chocara su espalda contra el Mercedes, él colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y acercó su rostro al de la pelirosa tanto que era capaz de sentir la respiración de la chica sobre su mascara. Con la mandíbula y los puños apretados gruñó

- No lo harás-

- No me dirás que hacer- lo desafió la muchacha mirándolo retadoramente a los ojos.

- No lo harás- Volvió a repetir el hombre con la voz tan ronca que pareció un gruñido. La muchacha tembló un poco por la cercanía, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta, pero esto la ponía muy nerviosa, de cualquier manera, la bebida que aún cargaba en sus sistema no la dejó achatarse por la rabia del peliplata, volviendo a contraatacar ofuscada.

- Tu no eres nadie para..- el hombre no la dejó terminar, y cubrió con una mano la boca de la pelirosa, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido, resistiendo el impulso de mordérsela,

- ¡No lo harás!- le dijo muy cerca de su rostro, la chica lo vio, y en una pequeña parte sensata de su mente se percató de que en algún momento él se había quitado la bandana y ahora podía observarlo ¿o es que nunca la había tenido? No lo recordaba, ahora veía su ojo usualmente oculto con lo que parecía ser una larga cicatriz, que lejos de darle el aspecto atemorizante que cualquiera pensaría lo hacía verse aún más.. sexy?

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en eso justo en ese momento, en que su cuerpo no parecía responder a las órdenes de su cerebro.

Él era un traidor, él la había traicionado, no solo su confianza sino la de su padre, ella que confió, ella que creyó..

- Te odio- le dijo apenas él quitó su mano, con todo el resentimiento del que era capaz, no lo gritó, ni lo dijo en un susurro, se lo dijo, con claridad, lo suficientemente modulada como para que pareciera que no era simple producto de la ebriedad, que lo decía de verdad.

La mirada generalmente insensible del peliplata fue atravesada por una sombra, era increíble cómo esta niña podía desestabilizarlo de este modo, una punzada que hace tiempo no sentía apareció en su corazón.

Porque si, él sí tenía corazón, y aunque no lo pareciera también sentimientos, y a él sí le afectaban las cosas, aunque su personalidad estuviera entrenada para no demostrarlo.

- Ni tú te lo crees-

- Claro que me lo creo, y tú deberías hacerlo también – replicó fastidiada, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y apenas pestañeando- no te soporto, no te banco, te odio, te quiero lejos de mí, no te aguant..-

Entonces él se acercó rápidamente, tanto que la tela de la máscara rozaba sus labios, podía sentir la cálida respiración de él a travesándola.

-Déjame dudarlo- murmuró él con voz ronca.

El corazón de la pelirosa bombeaba a una velocidad alarmante, su cara ardía como si estuviera frente a una estufa, sus piernas comenzaban a debilitarse, su cuerpo entero parecía gelatina, y entonces…

Oscuridad

¿Qué pasaba? Su cuerpo caía, alguien la sujetó pero ella seguía cayendo. Una voz sonó a lo lejos, alguien la llamaba, pero ella sólo quería dormir, descansar, dejarse arrullar por esos brazos fuertes que la hacían sentir contenida, pero pronto sintió que la dejaban en una especie de asiento, que luego fue ¿reclinado?

Pero ella no quería esto, ella quería esos brazos, ella quería ese calor. Suspiró con frustración, sentía como era arrastrada a la total inconsciencia lentamente.

"_Kakashi"_

"_¿Por qué Kakashi?"_

Pensó con tristeza y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas ¿o sólo lo pensaba?, a estas alturas ya le costaba identificar qué era real y qué no. ¿Alguien acariciaba su rostro? No sabía si pasaba de verdad pero le gustaba. Alguien continuaba hablándole ¿Que por qué se sentía triste? ¿Qué clase de conciencia era la suya para preguntarle aquella estupidez? Un momento… ¿Esa era su conciencia?...

Entonces un suave cosquilleo tibio apareció en sus labios, un cosquilleo que llegó a su estómago y se multiplicó en aleteos que querían salir volando por su garganta. ¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Sus labios se habían dormido también? ¿Era esto un sueño?

Un _maravilloso _sueño aparentemente.

_Mal, esto estaba mal._

_Pero por todos los cielos, que bien se sentía._

Cuando el peliplata se alejó de ella se dio cuenta de la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo. No sólo se estaba aprovechando de ella, que además de estar ebria, estaba dormida, sino que se estaba involucrando sentimentalmente y ese era un error fatal.

Sus manos temblaron mientras se afianzaban en el manubrio, otra cosa que no le sucedía hace mucho, otra cosa que le demostraba que se estaba volviendo débil y que ésta era una cualidad imperdonable, algo que no podía permitirse pues no solo su propia vida estaría en juego.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué justo ella? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Cómo era que esta niña lograba descontrolarlo de esa manera? ¿Cómo es que ver a otro tipo con sus asquerosas manos sobre ella le provocaba querer romperle los huesos al susodicho de uno en uno?

¿Cómo era que verla así vestida le hacía brotar sentimientos tan opuestos que no sólo le traían ideas algo subiditas de tono sino que otro tipo de ardor lo invadía, un ardor que le hacía darle ganas de arrancarle los ojos a cualquiera que osase mirarla y encerrarla a ella en un reclusorio de monjas con él como única visita permitida?

¿Y en qué momento empezó a permitir que dos simples palabras le hicieran perder la compostura de esa manera y lograran golpearlo sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto?

¿Desde cuándo esta muchacha se había vuelto un punto débil para él?

Esto no solo estaba mal

Era un completo desastre.

Cuando la escuchó llamándolo, cuando escuchó la tristeza que destilaba su voz, cuando vio esas dos lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, algo adentro le dijo que no debía permitirlo, que debía remediarlo porque de algún modo, la tristeza que ella sentía era su culpa, porque al parecer él lo había arruinado todo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste Sakura? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- le había preguntado, aunque sabía de sobra que ella no le contestaría.

Entonces fue que los labios de la pelirosa lo llamaron como el polen a las abejas, fue ahí que se acercó sin pensarlo, simplemente con el deseo de descubrir la textura de ellos sobre los suyos, de aliviar el ardor de ese beso quemando en su boca.

"_un error, un terrible error"_

Se repetía en su cabeza, golpeándose mentalmente con cada palabra. A esto le llamaba él meter la pata hasta el fondo.

La pelirosa nunca se enteraría de lo que él había hecho pero él lo sabía, él ya estaba siendo consciente de lo que ella era capaz de provocarle, y que de alguna manera, si seguía permitiendo este acercamiento se volvería oficial: la habría cagado con todas las letras.

Miró con tristeza a su acompañante. Con tristeza porque ya lo había entendido, sabia lo que tenía que hacer para remediar las cosas y no dejar que todo se saliera de su cause, pero sería doloroso, creía…

… _para ambos._

_..._

_

* * *

_

**N.A**

NO LO PUEDEN CREER NO? jajajaj, que actualice tan rápido, sisi, están despiertas, no es un sueño. BUENO, espero que les haya gustado aunque ya conocen la historia... no gustar del todo jajaaj.

.

A USTEDES, SISI, A USTEDES SEÑORITAS QUE ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS Y NO ME DEJAN NI UN REVIEW: FEA LA ACTITUDDDDDDDD.

no me hagan dar nombres, se quienes son, se que están ahí jajajaj, LAS ESTOY OBSERVANDO jajajaja .

bueno, basta de boludeo.

wendolyne

19-NeKoLuCid-91

hatake-katia

artemisav

Hatake Kanae

k2008sempai

Aire2409

Angliksay

paosan

Hyuuga 8

muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, son mi combustible ;)

Nossss leemos muy pronto, espero, me tengo que ir a anotar a la universidad :S jajaja filosofía (L) espero que me vaya bien.

gracias por enorme para todas. sean felices :)

**.SHYKA-CHAN.**


	8. Maldito y sexy refrigerador

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

**ºº cambios de escena ºº**

**

* * *

**

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo VII**

.

"_ Maldito y sexy refrigerador"_

_._

_Ouch _

_Ouch ouch ouch "_

Así que eso era alo que llamaban resaca…

Sentía cómo su cabeza quería partirse al medio, sus ojos se entrecerraban por el dolor y porque ya no soportaba tanta luz, ¿quién había abierto las cortinas?

- Vamos Sakura-chan arriba, el señor te quiere almorzando con él te he excusado para el desayuno pero ya…

- Oh, Hinata, ¿qué diab…? ¿Qué ha pasado?- se miró, tenía puesto el pijama pero el olor a alcohol persistía en su cuerpo- ¿cómo he llegado aquí?.

Intentó hacer memoria pero sólo se encontró con una enorme laguna de la que no era capaz de extraer ni un solo recuerdo, era algo verdaderamente frustrante, lo último que recordaba era a ella subiendo a una.. ¿Barra?

"_OH no, ¿eso fue real?"_

- Kakashi te trajo anoche, cargando hasta tu dormitorio, yo… tengo que disculparme Sakura-chan, yo le dije que te habías fugado…- le dijo con la cabeza gacha y los brazos detrás de su cuerpo.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Que tú qué! ¿Qué Kakashi qué?- preguntó alterada, pero se arrepintió al instante, sus propios gritos eran como una lluvia de alfileres para su cabeza.

Hinata lucía apenada.

- Yo… yo lo siento mucho Sakura-chan… pero es que tú no venías… y yo estaba tan preocupada, porque tú tenías esa mirada y actuabas de manera tan extraña que me asusté y lo llamé..y..y..- comenzó a tartamudear, justo como lo hacía cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa.

- Está bien, está bien Hinata, respira. En realidad "no estuvo bien", pero las intenciones cuentan, de cualquier modo no recuerdo absolutamente nada por lo que tranquilamente…- el pánico la asaltó – un momento- se sentó, rápidamente con una mueca aterrorizada- un momento- intentó recordar, intentó forzar su mente pero sólo consiguió otra punzada- y si yo… Hinata dime si te comentó algo ¿viste su cara? ¿Parecía como si le hubiese contado algo que pudiera… ¿comprometerme?

- No, no lo creo, no parecía que le hayas confesado que te gusta..

La pelirosa se relajó al instante

- Ah, eso está bien…- de repente se percató- ¿co..cómo dices Hinata?- un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

- Vamos Sakura-chan me he criado contigo, y aunque te has guardado más de lo que compartiste he aprendido a leerte en todos estos años, y es evidente que sientes algo por él.

- Oh! claro que siento algo por él- confesó la pelirosa.- ¡lo odio!- infló sus cachetes ofuscada y algo colorada.

_- te odio- _

_- Ni tú te lo crees.._

"_un momento" _

¿Eso lo había soñado? Por qué tenía esta sensación de dejavú?

La pelinegra le sonrió con ternura "_si que le gusta"_

- De acuerdo Sakura-chan, si tu lo dices..de cualquier manera, será mejor que te des un baño rápido y bajes lo antes posible, tu padre no ha estado de muy buen humor… ya sabes como es en días así..

La pelirosa gruñó, lo único que le faltaba, tenía la impresión de que su cabeza estallaría de verdad en cualquier momento, se incorporó, se sentó colocando los pies en el suelo, se refregó los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces con fuerza.

- De acuerdo- dijo con firmeza, se levantó con energía- todo marcha perfecto-

- yo me voy a poner la mesa, Sakura-chan, ¿necesitas algo?

- Un Tylenol- gimió volviéndose a tirar a la cama, derrotada.

.

.

.

- Siéntate correctamente Sakura, los codos fuera de la mesa- la corrigió su padre dirigiéndole un frío vistazo.

- Parece que tu hija ha trasnochado.. ¿Acaso tu sabías que fuera a alguna parte?- comentó maliciosamente la mujer pelirroja.

- No he salido a ninguna parte- se apresuró a contradecir la pelirosa- me quedé estudiando hasta tarde- se sorprendió a sí misma mintiendo con una naturalidad nunca vista en ella.

- eso dices tu- masculló con veneno la mujer. La pelirosa ni siquiera quiso contestarle, sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría. ¿Cómo es que ella, esa vil serpiente mentirosa la acusaba a ella de ese pecado cuando estaba haciendo un cornudo de primera a su padre? Y encima con su propio empleado.

"_maldita zorra embustera" _

Nunca la odió tanto, nunca le tuvo tanto rencor como en ese momento, porque ya no era el hecho de que le robara en un cien por ciento la atención de su padre, ni que se hubiese encargado de convertir su vida en un infierno, ni que en cada momento que tuviera oportunidad se encargara de escupir su veneno contra ella y hacerla ver peor frente a los ojos del señor Haruno.

Ya no era eso, porque todo eso no le había parecido tan desagradable como lo era esto, como lo era ver su perfecta cara de hipócrita, sonriente, como si no le costara dormir en las noches junto al hombre que engañaba descaradamente, prácticamente frente a sus narices, en su propia casa, en su propia oficina, como burlándose de la confianza que su padre le tenía.

Esto era vil, esto era repugnante y ella se pavoneaba como si nada, la pelirosa se preguntó cuántas veces más lo habría hecho en el pasado, cuántas veces había traicionado a su padre, insultado la memoria de su madre que tanto lo había amado, cuántas veces lo había hecho para actuar con aún más naturalidad como ella al salirle la mentira de hace rato.

- Sakura, he de comunicarte algo- dijo sin más el padre de la pelirosa, sacándola de sus pensamientos homicidas hacia su madrastra. Una sensación agria recayó en la muchachita, los comunicados de su padre resultaban ser siempre malas noticias – Shya y yo partiremos en una hora a un viaje de negocios, estaremos de vuelta en tres días así que quiero que te comportes, no saldrás a ningún lado en mi ausencia, y si fuera estrictamente necesario hacerlo será, como ya te imaginarás, en compañía de tu guardaespaldas, eso es todo. No quiero tener más problemas, con los de la empresa me bastan y sobra- dijo hastiado, ni siquiera esperó respuesta y se levantó de la mesa y se marchó, como acostumbraba hacerlo un coronel luego de dar las órdenes.

"_En una hora"._ Que considerado de su parte al avisarle, pensó con ironía la chica.

"_Bueno, por lo menos no tendré que ver la cara de esa insulsa en tres días, supongo que al final, no es una mala noticia"_

Se levantó con desgana preguntándose qué haría ese día.

"_estar en la cama todo el día parece un excelente plan"-_ se dijo mientras avanzaba por el corredor arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha. Pero se detuvo bruscamente al encontrarse con dos piernas que se acercaban por el lado contrario con ese andar seguro pero sigiloso propio del peligris.

No sabía cómo comportarse, ¿debería quizás agradecerle por no haberle delatado ante padre? Por llevarla hasta su dormitorio y cuidar de ella…NO, claro que no, ese era su trabajo… aunque bien podría habérselo dicho al señor Haruno.. Aunque ella también había callado en aquella ocasión en la que se ausentó cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Además todavía persistía en su mente aquella imagen que tanto la había perturbado, aquella que jamás había soñado ver y aquella que hubiese deseado jamás haberlo hecho.

Se detuvo mirando sus pies con suma concentración, sus zapatillas tenían una pequeña mancha justo en el frente, lo miró como si eso fuera lo único que pudiera ver.

Esperaba que él se detuviera, que le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, que la regañara al menos por salirse sin su guardia, pero no, nada, simplemente siguió caminando, sin titubear, sin siquiera aminorar el paso, sin dirigirle la palabra.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Es decir, ella sí tenía material de sobra para estar más que enojada con él, pero aún así una pequeña parte en ella quería que estuviera todo bien, creía que tal vez, si hacía mucho esfuerzo podría olvidar lo que él había o estaba haciendo con su madrastra.

"_digo, es un hombre ¿no?, y si una mujer se regala como lo vive haciendo Shya.. bueno, se les suele complica..¿no?r"_

"_maldita debilidad masculina"_

Se dio cuenta que estaba intentando justificarlo, justificarlo ante sus propios ojos, se dio cuenta que ansiaba con todo lo que tenía haber permanecido en la ignorancia.

"_si, eso hubiese estado bien"_

Suspiró y siguió con su camino.

Pero lo que no entendía, lo que le era imposible de comprender era por qué, por qué aquella indiferencia.

¿Sería que estaba demasiado enojado como para dirigirle la palabra? ¿Sería que no le importaba en lo absoluto?

Pero eso no podía ser, hasta ayer en la mañana había actuado con mucha familiaridad, había comenzado a sentirlo como un amigo… bueno "amigo", entonces ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Con la cabeza aún más confusa y adolorida se dejó arrastrar por sus pies hasta su dormitorio, donde no dudó en tirarse sin fuerzas a la cama.

Gruñó con frustración, ¿por qué su vida era tan complicada?

Algunos creerían que uno, poseyéndolo todo como ella en teoría lo tenía, debería no poder caber de la felicidad. Rió con ironía, si la vida fuera tan sencilla, si la suma de ciertos requisitos como una gran casa, una fortuna inmensa, una "familia" y amigos pudieran dar como resultado: felicidad innegable, estaría bien.

Pero no, no era así, no, todo tenía que ser mucho más difícil, mucho más relativo, mucho más deprimente.

"_maldita vida"_

.

.

.

Decididamente, una de las cosas más difíciles en e esta vida no era luchar contra tus enemigos, con aquellos que significaban una amenaza contra tu vida o tu misión, sino luchar contigo mismo cuando te conviertes en esta amenaza, cuando tú eres el peligro.

El peliplata se sentó frustrado en el asiento del automóvil, no tenía otra opción, esto es lo que debía hacer, aunque se le desgarrara el pecho por alguna extraña razón cuando debía ignorarla.

Pues si, se había pasado todo el día ignorando a la pelirosa, cada vez que la cruzaba, en cada ocasión que sus instintos le indicaban que podría salirse de control. Y por supuesto, eso ocurría con mucha frecuencia.

Ella no le recriminaba por su actitud, como él pensaba que lo haría, por alguna razón que desconocía parecía que ella estaba también dispuesta a ignorarle, y tal vez se podía ver en sus grandes ojos jade un matiz de enojo, de la misma frustración que él veía cuando se miraba al espejo.

"_Ilusiones mías_"

.

.

.

Los días que continuaron a aquel suceso ocurrieron con una tranquilidad inusitada, el peliplata casi no le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía se mostraba tan frío y profesional como él creía debía haber actuado desde un inicio.

La pelirosa tampoco le hablaba, había decidido que si él quería que la tensión dominara los ambientes en los que se juntaban como había ocurrido al principio de su relación protegida-guardaespaldas, entonces seguiría su juego. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar nada más de él, a dejarse afectar más por esas actitudes que no entendía ni un poco, claro, esto es lo que ella decía, aunque todas las noches no podía aplacar el dolor que surgía en su pecho, esa piedra invisible que caía de golpe y la aplastaba contra la cama, que no le permitía respirar profundamente. Aunque no pudiera evitarlo, su cuerpo cargaba con lo que su mente estaba dispuesta a obviar.

Era el tercer día de ausencia de su padre, el tercer día que kakashi no le dirigía la palabra, el tercer día que se sentía capaz de reaccionar de cualquier manera y se encontraba mucho más susceptible de lo normal.

Hinata había estado con ella toda la mañana, luego ella se había marchado al colegio, un viaje silencioso y repleto de tensión donde no hubo minuto que no deseara gritarle en la cara a ese hombre qué mierda le pasaba, que era ella la que tenía que estar enojada por haberla engañado y traicionado su confianza y la de su padre, no él, él no tenía derecho, esto solo la hacía que lo odiara cada día con mayor intensidad, según ella.

Había pasado en la escuela un día de normalidad, sus amigas Ino y Tenten le habían contado lo que recordaban de esa noche, cuando Kakashi la sacó cargando como si se tratara de un saco de patatas, o cómo ella se le había abalanzado y susurrado algo que no fueron capaces de escuchar desde donde se encontraban. A Sakura se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, ¿Que había actuado provocativamente con su guardaespaldas? ¿Que éste había fajado al que ella intentara besarlo? ¿Que la había llevado como una bolsa de papas? ¿Por qué demonios no se acordaba nada de ello? O aún más ¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse en evidencia de esa manera?.

Y de repente tuvo miedo, pánico, Hinata dijo que no parecía como si ella le hubiese dicho a él nada trascendental, pero ese hombre era tan impenetrable y frío que nada parecía afectarlo. Hinata, a pesar de lo sensible que podía ser con las personas y sus sentimientos, podría haber sido engañada descaradamente, o simplemente a él poco le habría importado la declaración de amor de una _niñata_…

¿Amor?

"_NAHH" _

Estaba borracha.. ¿no? Si le había dicho algo comprometedor podría atribuírselo tranquilamente a la bebida, no todos los borrachos dicen la verdad..¿no?, muchos decían pavadas, muchos decían cosas que no sentían, muchos se le declaraban a personas por quienes no sentían más que ira y odio… ¿no?

Quiso darse la cabeza contra el pizarrón mientras pensaba aquello.

"_maldito guardaespaldas de pacotilla" _

Se suponía que a ella no le afectaba nada más en lo que lo respectaba a él, se suponía que esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto.. _se suponía._

La vuelta a casa había sido igual, silenciosa y repleta de tensión, pero esta vez la dosis extra lo había puesto ella, evitando mirarlo desde el asiento trasero que se había convertido de nuevo en su lugar, no mirar el espejo retrovisor, no verlo a él ni a sus manos de dedos largos en el manubrio o sus movimientos haciendo los cambios con destreza.

Aunque su mirada se mantenía fuera del automóvil, su rabillo actuaba por cuenta propia, siguiendo cada uno de los cambios de estado que el hombre hacía.

Cuando sus pupilas la traicionaban se fijaba en el espejo retrovisor y en el rostro, o lo que se podía ver de él, del joven adelante. Frío, siempre frío, siempre impenetrable, siempre controlándose… o no sintiendo nada.

"_maldito frío hombre de las nieves" _

Se dio cuenta que ese día estaba maldiciendo más de lo que regularmente lo hacía. Cerró los ojos, ¿cómo él podía ser tan indiferente a todo?. En ocasiones le parecía más una máquina que un ser humano. Pero ella había visto sentimientos en él, sentimientos como rabia, ira, cólera quizás, ¿cariño?, ¿comprensión?, ¿esos últimos habían sido reales? ¿Esas sonrisas habían sido sinceras? O quizás también fueron parte de su trabajo, o tal vez solo quería asegurarse su confianza para hacerle a él el trabajo más sencillo, para evitar que se escapara como la otra noche sin su presencia.

Ahora lo entendía, y la verdad le traspasó el cuerpo como un cuchillo invisible, llenándola de más y más dolor, entrando y saliendo, dejando un agujero justo en el centro de lo que le quedaba de corazón.

Por eso él ahora no le hablaba

Por eso ya no le importaba tener una amistad con ella

Nunca en realidad le había interesado, nunca se había preocupado sinceramente por ella. Todo era parte de su trabajo. Y claro, él era todo un profesional, y se dio cuenta, para ser un buen guardaespaldas, eficiente, se debía ser un buen _actor. _

La había engañado, claro, y ella había caído, como siempre lo hacía.

Y ahora que el peliplata se daba cuenta que por más que ella le tuviera confianza, o aparentara tenerlo, se escaparía de todas maneras, que haría su trabajo igual de difícil, había optado por dejar todo ese disfraz, se había quitado la máscara sobre su máscara, éste era él, esta era la verdad, él no tenía sentimientos, él usaba, no era un hombre, no, no podía considerarse como tal, un hombre sangra, un hombre siente, un hombre peca.

Él no era un maldito hombre de las nieves, era un refrigerador.

"_Un madito y sexy refrigerador"_

Y ahí iba de nuevo.

...

* * *

**N.A**

De acuerdo, capítulo corto, lo sé, pero oigan ¡Estoy actualizando con más frecuencia! Supongo que eso tiene que contar ¿no es así? – cof cof excusas excusas cof cof –

Muuuuuchisimas gracias por los comentarios, son increíbles mujeres ¿y hombres? Son de lo que no hay, mil gracias de nuevo.

Díganme idiota, pero me recién me doy cuenta que existe una opción para contestar los mensajes… -ERES IDIOTAAA!- jajaja, así que veré y comenzaré a agradecerles a cada una particularmente a partir de ahora ¿les parece?

En fin, gracias gracias GRACIAS, por leerme, por comentar, por todo.

Y POR CIERTO, SE QUE ESTÁN AHÍ MUCHACHITAS INGRATAS, LAS SIGO OBSERVANDO

jajajaja, mentira, son libres, hagan lo que se les antoje (ni que fuera necesario que se los dijera yo jajaja)

Saludos.

.SHYKA-CHAN.


	9. Flor marchita

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

**ºº cambios de escena ºº**

* * *

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo VIII**.

.

."_Flor marchita"_

.

.

- Sakura-chan- La ojiperla se asomó por la puerta del gran dormitorio exquisitamente decorado de la joven pelirosa- Alfred me dijo que te avisara que tu padre ha dicho-sonrió con el trabalenguas- que regresará recién mañana en la tarde y que en la noche vendrán a cenar unos socios, que te vistieras para la ocasión, es una cena formal-

Sakura, tirada en la gran cama con la notebook frente a ella puso cara de fastidio, odiaba ser el pequeño trofeo de su padre, era como sentirse usada, el señor Haruno nunca se mostró orgulloso de ella, la muchacha se comportaba correctamente, se vestía elegantemente, hablaba con propiedad, sacaba excelentes notas, era la hija modelo, pero él nunca se lo reconoció, no directamente, y aunque esperaba que algún día lo hiciera, francamente estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Por el momento se conformaba que al menos fuera digna de presentar en lo que refería a las comidas relacionadas con su trabajo.

_Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí._

Sería perfecto, si tan solo su madre estuviera ahí, y no el intento de mujer que se sentaba a la derecha de su padre, esa tipa no tenía ni un décimo de lo que Anae era, la belleza natural de su madre era incomparable con esa mujer que se pintaba tanto y con tan mal gusto, que parecía una laboriosa trabajadora de burdel.

_Probablemente lo fue- _Pensó la muchachita medio sonriendo.

- Hai, gracias Hinata-chan- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – ven, pasa ¿Quieres que miremos una película? Estaba pensando en que como por el resto del día lo tengo libre podríamos comportarnos como dos adolescentes normales y..-.

- Oh, lo.. siento mucho Sakura-chan, pero Alfred me ha enviado a hacer unas cuantas miles de tareas.. quizás cuando las termine..- dijo para nada convencida la peliazulada, sentía algo de culpa, últimamente no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con su amiga, no había casi nada de tiempo libre, las cosas que hacer en esa mansión parecían haberse cuadriplicado en el último tiempo.

-Ah, está bien- la pelirosa miró la pantalla fingiendo que leía algo, ocultando su decepción- no importa, de todas maneras tengo mucha tarea que hacer y todo eso, los profesores se piensan que como ellos, no tenemos vida propia- bromeó intentando alivianar el asunto.

_Mentirosa_

- Lo lamento, de verdad- murmuró, apenada.

- No lo lamentes Hina-chan, todo está bien- le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, ésa sonrisa debía convencerla, era la mejor que tenía.

- Bien- Su amiga dudó, la conocía- Tu estás bien, ¿no?, es de..decir ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo en particular? Puedo decirle a Alfred que..

La conocía.

_Diablos _

- No no no, estoy genial, de verdad, no pasa nada- Dijo, con toda la convicción que creía capaz de impregnar en sus palabras, la otra la observó insegura pero lo dejó pasar, si ella no quería hablar no la forzaría, así era Sakura, esperaba que algún día contara con alguien para dejarlo ir todo, o eso no terminaría bien-

- De acuerdo- la miró por última vez y se marchó.

Sakura se quedó mirando la pantalla fijamente, sin ver nada en realidad, suspiró sonoramente y la cerró, diablos, se sentía tan.. tan _sola_

_Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí._

Tendría alguien con quién hablar, tendría quien la acompañara, Hinata y Alfred estaban allí, por supuesto, pero no era necesitaba lo que se decía "una charla de madre a hija".

Se tiró sobre su espalda, y la imagen de cierto peliplata apareció en el techo, la pelirosa revoleó una almohada con furia lejos de la cama.

_Idiota _

Las cosas no habían mejorado con él, parecía que estaban peor que en un principio, porque ahora ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra para insultarse el uno al otro, ella lo había hecho un par de veces en un inicio, "maníaco trastornado" "enfermo de la velocidad" pero él era impenetrable, y no tenía gracia insultar a alguien que no se defendía, la hacía quedar como una soberana estúpida.

Entonces ella decidió que sería tan indiferente como él, total, ni que lo necesitara, no era más que un traidor, un vil canalla, un viejo cubito de hielo sin corazón que la volvía loca…

_No_

SI, la volvía loca, lo odiaba, solo en ese sentido, no es como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en él, en su piel blanca y fina, en su cabello revuelto y su mirada prof..

_Estaba jodida_

Esos últimos días se sentía tan llena de ira que creía empuñaría cualquier objeto punzante y saldría a la calle como una completa desquiciada.

Eso no estaba bien, no era _norma_l, toda esa violencia que sentía dentro… tal vez era el Síndrome Pre Menstrual, aunque no encajaban las fechas, tal vez la presión que había en el aire, la humedad que pronto desencadenaría una tormenta, tal vez el clima estaba jugando con su estado de ánimo, no lo sabía, pero tenía ganas de gritar tanto, tan alto, tan fuerte que quemara sus garganta.

Pero no lo hacía. Y no lo haría, nadie más que la peliazulada y Alfred habían notado el rojo de sus ojos que parecía querer aniquilar a quien se le cruzara en el camino, pero la habían dejado tranquila, sabían que ella no hablaría, pero también estaban preocupados, nunca la habían visto así, todo este tiempo y de verdad creían que estaba a punto de explotar, y sin embargo, habían estado esperando eso todo ese tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama, sus pies en el suelo, sus pequeños y delicados pies, su madre había querido que siguiera ballet, lo dejó cuando ella se fue, cuando la pequeña, enojada y sin entenderlo, la culpó por no regresar, antes de que ella más tarde se culpara a sí misma por no lograr hacerla regresar..

Después de todo, si tan solo hubiese sido mejor hija, menos desastrosa, más elegante, como lo era ahora.. muchos años, y aún en ese instante, el sentimiento de culpa anidaba tras su corazón, la razón por la que su padre no volviera a tratarla como antes, el odio y repugnancia con que la miraba en ocasiones…

_Es todo _

Empujó esos pensamientos en el fondo de su cabeza, no tenía ánimos de revolver el pasado en ese momento.

Se levantó y dirigió sus pasos al balcón, el sol a media marcha, miró la lejanía, faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños, y eso la traía sumamente exaltada, no sabía qué haría con su libertad, o quizás sí lo sabía pero aún no tenía idea de cómo se enfrentaría a su padre, sería la tarea más difícil que jamás intentara hacer, aún más riesgoso que saltar de un helicóptero sin paracaídas, rogaba por lo menos salir viva de eso.

Desde que comenzó la secundaría había ahorrado dinero, la mitad de su mesada iba a una cuenta que estaba a nombre de Alfred, ese viejo mayordomo, ese que fue más padre que su propio padre, era junto con su amiga Hinata los únicos que sabían sobre sus planes y tenían pensado ayudarla así les costara sus propios traseros, eran familia, y según el hombre mayor, eso hacía la familia.

No sabía qué habría hecho sin ellos, no concebía una vida posible sin esas personas flaqueando sus lados, apoyándola desde siempre.

No veía las horas de saborear su libertad, Estados Unidos sería su destino, más específicamente California, Stanford University, ya había mandado hacía unos meses la solicitud de inscripción para Medicina y había recibido con la mayor alegría jamás sentida, la carta de aceptación. Esos cinco minutos con el papel grueso de calidad en sus manos fue el paraíso en la tierra, sería parte del 5% del alumnado extranjero. Con lágrimas en los ojos Alfred y la peliazulada la habían estrechado fuertemente en brazos, se separarían por un tiempo, pero ellos ansiaban como nada la felicidad de ella, que sólo había conocido una vida llena de amarguras y frustraciones. Ella se lo merecía, era fuerte y lo lograría.

Aún no sabía cuándo se lo informaría a su padre, iba a ser tan difícil que de solo pensarlo le sudaban las manos, pero lo haría, ya había pasado toda una vida resguardada en esa burbuja fría y brillante que él había creado, ya no lo haría más, su mayoría de edad le daba el derecho, la ley la apoyaba, todo iba a estar bien.

Si, todo marcharía excelente.

_¿Verdad?_

.

.

.

El vidrio polarizado del auto le devolvió su reflejo, debajo de su ojo derecho una leve sombra, esto no era bueno, él debería estar bien descansado y esas malditas píldoras no le habían ayudado en nada.

Solo traía consigo un par de horas de sueño, y eso podría afectar su desempeño, pero solo dos temas revoloteaban y revoloteaban en su mente, impidiéndole que se dieran las horas de sueño que tanto necesitaba, uno era la misión, había pasado parte de su noche dándole vueltas a lo que estaba pasando, el señor Haruno había involucrado a su hija en una especie de acuerdo con el Dragón Rojo, un trato que _al parecer _no quería y sin embargo estaba atado de pies y manos para impedirlo. Había recopilado nuevos nombres para la Agencia, sabía sus paraderos y los asuntos ilegales en los que estaban metidos, pero debía llegar al primer eslabón, al que estaba por encima de la pirámide de mando, debía ir a por el jefe, obtener pruebas fehacientes, de modo que ningún conjunto de hábiles abogados salidos de Harvard le diera la libertad a ese cretino. Había seguido una pista, sentían que estaban cerca de encontrarlo y esa pista los habían llevado de vuelta a la familia Haruno, de vuelta al señor Haruno, demasiado cerca de la pelirosa..

_Sakura _

He aquí el segundo tema

Suspiró y su aspecto despreocupado se fue al diablo, Sakura podría estar más en peligro que nunca y él no había pegado un ojo por este tema.

Era algo tan extraño para él, el punto de preocupación al que inconscientemente había llegado, jamás en toda su vida profesional los temas laborales habían afectado su sueño como lo hacían ahora.. y he aquí también las consecuencias de involucrar las emociones con el trabajo.

Fuera lo que fuera, aquello que el señor Haruno estuviera obligado a hacer, jamás dejaría que ninguno de esos asesinos narcotraficantes pusiera un dedo en esa muchacha.

_Nunca _

Entonces se percató de algo, algo demasiado grave, que quizás, estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar la misión por la seguridad de ella, porque de hecho lo haría, si su jefe le ordenara que dejara que la chica se acercara a ellos, que la chica se metiera entre ellos, que estuviera lo suficientemente en peligro como para..

No, decididamente

_Estaba jodido _

No le pedirían eso, por supuesto que no, aquí se valoraba la vida, jamás permitirían que una _niña_ pusiera en jaque su vida de esa manera, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?

Pero si fuera así..

Si fuera así

Su cuello estaría en riesgo, y _quizás… _quizás no le importaría demasiado que fuera su cuello y no el de ella.

.

.

.

Hay ciertas normas de comportamiento en una cerna formal que uno debe recordar, de hecho eran muchísimas, pero la pelirosa se sabía cada una de ellas, y las aplicaba a la perfección, además de no apoyar los codos en la mesa o no darle más de dos dobleces a la servilleta había algunos un poco más innecesarios pero bien vistos en una dama con buena educación. Pero ella ya no se esforzaba en recordarlos pues salían con naturalidad.

Los hábitos, los específicos movimientos al llegar a una cena formal, las preguntas cordiales que no esperan respuesta, las sonrisas amables que no ofrecen simpatía, la cantidad incontable de cubiertos y los usos de cada uno de ellos, siempre le había resultado algo completamente absurdo, ese pensamiento que su propia madre tenía y ella había heredado, pero debía seguir el protocolo, era su deber, deber a la sangre, al apellido o a la cuna, como fuera, no podía safarse de esos asuntos así como así, aunque fuera lo único que deseara.

Un elegante vestido azul marino que caía en picos y le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas con un listón negro que le rodeaba la cintura envolvía a una muchachita de pelo rosa con una adorable cara pero ensombrecida por una mueca de cansancio y ausencia. Bajaba las escaleras de mármol con sus chatitas plateadas de una en una con un movimiento fluido y mecánico, daba la sensación de que ni siquiera se percataba de sus propios movimientos.

Hinata corría de un lado para otro preparando todo para la familia invitada, unos de gran poder no solo nacional sino internacionalmente, todo debía estar perfecto, como siempre.

Sakura esperó sentada en la sala de estar, mirando el suelo de mármol detenidamente, impecable, deslumbrante, como todo lo que le rodeaba. Los sillones claros eran amplios y cómodos, todo era muy moderno en esa habitación, Shia se había encargado de ese lugar, y por supuesto había remodelado prácticamente toda la mansión, dejando apenas detalles de Anae, la madre de la ojiverde, quien podía reconocerlos, como aquel cuadro en su cuarto, un óleo hermoso de un cerezo que su madre misma había pintado cuando era joven, o aquella mesita baja, de roble, antiguo, elegante, cálido. Como su madre había sido.

Su mirada se ensombreció, últimamente en lo único que podia pensar era en su madre, claro, Kakashi era un caso aparte, pero la melancolía que sentía, hacía años no la atormentaba, era como si de repente sus barreras se hubiesen bajado y allí estaba ella, recordando todo aquello que quería olvidar, ese vacío que no podía llenar, todo ese dolor…

- Sakura-chan, el señor Fushimoto lleg.. te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? – la muchachita se acercó a ella rápidamente.

Levantó la vista de la mesa, la mirada preocupada de Hinata, no quería preocupar a nadie, notó que sus ojos se habían aguado, sonrió como pudo.

-Claro Hinata-chan, decías que mi padre vino?

La ojiperla persistió con su mirada y le contestó.

- Si, te espera en el comedor, los invitados llegaron con él, la cena está por servirse.

La pelirosa suspiró

- De acuerdo, Hinata-chan, gracias- volvió a sonreírle como pudo, sabiendo que no engañaba a nadie y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Esa noche Ino la había invitado a su casa para una pijamada.

"Una pijamada" pensó, a veces se olvidaba que era una simple adolescente.

De todos modos no pensaba ir, no tenia ánimos de preocupar a nadie más ni fingir sonrisas toda la noche frente a sus amigas.

Volvió a suspirar.

"Demonios.. por qué me siento tan mal… "

"ouch"

Un cuerpo colisionó contra el suyo, haciéndola tambalear, unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron antes de caerse. Cuando pudo recobrar la compostura miró hacia arriba y lo vió, con su mirada de hielo, con sus cejas levemente fruncidas, dolía.

Se apartó al instante.

- Ten mas cuidado niñata..-

El peligrís siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. La pelirosa alzó las cejas, cada vez que él actuaba de esa manera era como si alguien pateara su estómago, entonces un calor subió por su columna. Volteó violenta.

- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te sucede?-

Estaba harta de su actitud, asqueada al darse cuenta que él la había usado, que había solo intentado acercarse para hacer más fácil su trabajo, mientras ella.. mientras él había logrado que ella..

El peliplata detuvo su caminar, mas no volteó.

- No me sucede nada niñata, solo te dije que deberías prestar más atención a tu camino, no hace falta que chilles.

- YO NO ESTOY CHILL… yo no estoy chillando, y deberías ser más respetuoso con tus superiores..

- ¿Mis superiores?- el peliplata se dio la vuelta, su mirada como mirilla láser – TU no eres mi superiora, TU PADRE lo es, no se me ordenó que te trate de ninguna manera en especial, sólo que salvaguardara tu vida, y si tu no tienes al menos un poco de cuidado y te comportas como una niñata malcriada lo único que haces es complicar mi trabajo..

La pelirosa estaba roja, roja de furia, quería hacerle tragar sus palabras, quería golpearlo hasta sentirse mejor, no era alguien violenta pero con él en su vida de repente todo el mundo se veía de rojo furia.

- TU TRABAJO, TU TRABAJO, todo lo que te importa es tu maldito trabajo, eres como mi padre, no te importa utilizar a las personas, no te importa humillar a nadie, sólo quieres cumplir tu trabajo- se acercó a él, sus pasos como los de un rinoceronte, su dedo alzado golpeando el pecho del peliplata. – ¿crees que puedes tratarme así?¿Que puedes hacerte el… amiguito y al otro día ignorarme? Para tu información NO, NO PUEDES, no es mi culpa si tienes complejo de hombre de hojalata, no puedes ir tratando a las personas como lo haces, maldito infeliz...- su dedo punzaba en el pecho del hombre con fuerza. – no eres más que un mediocre guardaespaldas, no eres nada en la vida y te crees mucho, nunca confié en ti, debes estar solo porque nadie te soporta con esa actitud de mierda, eres un fracasado que.. ayy.

La mano del hombre sostuvo su muñeca que golpeaba su pecho con fuerza. El cuerpo de la pelirosa fue empujado contra la pared, la chica lo vio a los ojos y habría elegido no hacerlo, había fuego, no el fuego de la pasión, había ira, odio… había odio en su mirada, repulsión.

- Escúchame bien niña, no sé que demonios te sucede hoy, pero yo no voy a tolerar tus estupideces, si quieres llamar la atención mejor ve a decirle a tu padre lo que piensas,- hablaba con voz ronca, carcajeó con bronca- aunque no creo que seas capaz, porque ya veo que eres bastante cobarde, parece que toda tu vida fuiste bastante cobarde, vienes a hacerte la niña mala pero en realidad no eres más que una insulsa niña cob…

*PLAF*

El rostro del peliplata corrido a un lado, la mano de la pelirosa en el aire, temblando, un silencio escalofriante.

- Vete a la mierda.

La muchacha siguió su rumbo hacia el comedor, con su mirada aguada de ira, todo su cuerpo temblando, su respiración agitada, giró en la esquina y se detuvo con su cabeza apoyada en la gran puerta de roble. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Su mano aún picaba, quería llorar pero no podía permitírselo, ella no se quebraría por alguien como él, eso era una estupidez, ella era una Haruno, ella era fuerte.

Abrió la puerta cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado.

Tres caballeros la esperaban de pie frente a la gran mesa del comedor. En la punta de la mesa, el señor Haruno, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, por la tardanza suponía la pelirosa, a su izquierda, dos hombres, uno mayor, de la edad de su padre y el otro joven, como de su edad, quizás con unos años más, lo miró detenidamente… a ese hombre lo conocía.. ¿De dónde lo conocía?

- Buenas noches señorita Haruno- saludó el hombre mayor, de pelo gris, bigotes, gafas negras y un aspecto no muy similar a lo de los empresarios con los que normalmente hacía negocios su padre, la saludó inclinando levemente su cabeza.- Mi nombre es Gatō, Katsumoto Gatō y este es mi sobrino- la muchacha miró al joven, de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos verdes- Gaara.

- Es todo un honor verla señorita Haruno-

El joven tomó su mano y la besó con galantanería y cierto desafío, aunque a la pelirosa no le gustó, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, conocía esa mirada, deseaba recordar de dónde.

Golpes suaves en la puerta, Alfred comunicó que la cena estaba lista para ser servida, el señor Fushimoto ordenó que la trajeran.

- Tomemos asiento, hay mucho de qué hablar- indicó el señor Haruno con gesto serio, los hombres volvieron a sus sillas y la muchacha se sentó a la derecha.

- Su hija es muy hermosa en persona señor Haruno – sonrió mirando a la muchacha- es asombroso su parecido con su madre..

El rostro del señor Fushimoto se tensó repentinamente, algo que extrañó profundamente a la muchacha, hacía muchos años que no veía a su padre tan.. preocupado.

- Si, señor Gatō, lo es.

Allí sucedía algo extraño.

La comida llegó y dos empleados sirvieron los exquisitos platos tradicionales japoneses.

En cuanto volvieron a marcharse, la plática renaudó.

-Estamos muy contentos con esta unión señor Haruno, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaríamos a un arreglo, nuestra empresa generalmente… consigue lo que quiere, usted está al tanto de que es así.- sonrió el hombre.

A Sakura no le gustaba ese señor, le daba mala espina, y su sobrino no se quedaba atrás.

Decidió prestarle atención a su comida, las charlas entre empresarios era algo que nunca le habían interesado francamente, aunque sabía que como única heredera su responsabilidad era prestarle atención, hoy no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

- Sabe que esto no es fácil para mi, las empresas Haruno por lo general se mantienen independientes, pero supongo que no podía mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo…- miró a su hija- tiene que entender que durante generaciones los Haruno nos hemos resistido a la innovación, somos muy tradicionalistas, mi padre lo fue así como su padre, es la esencia de nuestro mando y la razón de su éxito.

- Lo se señor Haruno, pero los tiempos han cambiado, y me parece buena idea que las nuevas generaciones aporten con lo suyo- Miró a su sobrino, orgulloso- Gaara está ansioso por ocupar el puesto de su padre, quien como sabe, está de viaje, demasiado ocupado para encargarse de estas nimiedades…además mi sobrino parece también estar contento con la unión, verdad Gaara?- rió mirándolo con complicidad.

La mirada del joven relampagueó sobre la muchacha, lo que la hizo sentir sumamente incómoda, esa mirada..

- Oh, claro que si, mi padre me había hablado de la belleza de su hija pero creo que se quedó corto, al final, todos estaremos contentos, usted saldará su deuda, su empresa estará a salvo, todos contentos- sonrió socarronamente.

La joven Haruno estaba perdida, no comprendía qué tenía que ver su supuesta belleza en negociaciones empresariales. Sacudió su cabeza con indiferencia y volvió a su plato.

- Si, supongo que si- murmuró el señor Fushimoto- mientras esté a salvo..

- Oh, claro que si, no se preocupe por eso, no podría estar más a salvo, lo que está en nuestras manos nosotros lo protegemos como si fuera un pedazo nuestro, nadie se atreve a enfrentarnos, somos los más poderosos.. en nuestros negocios.

- Si, estoy conciente de eso, de hecho, más de lo que me gustaría. – La voz del señor Haruno se volvió repentinamente ronca.

- Oh, vamos, eso es asunto viejo, mi padre estaba al mando en ese entonces, él era un poco más… duro, nosotros cambiamos un poco, lo poco que se puede claro está- rió- tampoco podemos ser demasiado suaves, no tendríamos el lugar que tenemos si fuera así, ¿verdad?

- Quisiera no hablar del pasado, en este momento.

- Claro claro, es muy comprensible, ¿lo ve? Nosotros somos muy comprensibles, sobre todo si se trata de nuestros socios.

- Y.. ¿Cuándo se efectuará la.. transacción?-

- "La transacción", vamos señor Haruno, es hora de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, esto no se cancelará y tarde o temprano habrá que hacerlo, más vale temprano que tarde, es más, ¿Por qué no se lo comenta ahora mismo? Creo que ya va siendo hora, queremos que la unión sea lo más rápido posible, tenemos otros asuntos que atender y nos gustaría que esto ya dejara de estar con signo de interrogación.

- No me parece que sea el momento para eso..

- Qué momento mejor? Aquí estamos todos, vamos, cuéntele a la señorita Haruno su papel principal en esta unión. – El hombre enroscó sus bigotes, mirando a la jovencita.

Confundida más que antes miró a los hombres, luego a su padre, luego de regreso a los hombre. Esto no estaba bien, esto no estaba nada bien, no entendía por qué su padre había decidido involucrarse con gente como esa. Tenían un aire.. mafioso.

- ¿De qué está hablando padre?- lo miró con la duda y la preocupación en los ojos, ella no estaba lista para ocuparse de ninguna empresa todavía, no era apta aún.

- Sakura- le habló su padre con gravedad- la verdad es que tu participación en esta cena ha sido deliberadamente decidida, tu y Gaara, se encargarán de que esta unión entre las empresas del Dragón Rojo y la nuestra se alíen de manera definitiva.-

¿El Dragón Rojo? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

- Sigo sin entender… Padre, yo no estoy lista para tomar decisiones tan fundamentales para la empres.. -

Los visitantes rieron abiertamente, haciendo que la muchacha se sintiera ofendida.

- Señorita Haruno, creo que no comprende lo que su padre está diciendo- sonrió maliciosamente el hombre- la razón de la unión no es otra que la tradicional forma del compromiso.. el matrimonio.

Matrimonio

Matrimonio

Matrimonio

Resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza como una campana que golpeaba su cráneo.

Eso no podía ser cierto, eso tenía que ser una broma cruel ¿verdad? Su ansiado futuro no podría estar reduciéndose a cenizas sobre esa mesa, ¿no es cierto?

Miró a su padre, ansiosa, esperando que estuviera riendo de la broma, esperando algún indicio en sus facciones que contradijera lo que ese hombre decía, o que de repente apareciera un conejo con reloj sobre la mesa que le indicara que todo eso era un ridículo sueño, un ridículo y amargo sueño.

- Qu.. cómo? – incrédula y con sudor frío bajando desde su cuello.

- Sakura- habló su padre, mirándola con autoridad- El joven Gaara será el afortunado de ser tu marido, su padre y yo hemos arreglado ya la unión, se dará, lo más probable, el próximo mes aquí, en Tokio. La unión será muy fructífera para mi empresa, TU empresa, tu responsabilidad como única heredera es tomar las riendas de los negocios en mi ausencia, y tendremos un alcance internacional, a gran escala, con esta fructífera unión, a la que por supuesto accederás y honrarás tu apellido-

No

No no no no no no

Eso no estaba pasando, su padre no estaba decidiendo su futuro de aquella manera, su marido, su vida.

Se sintió desconcertada, perdida, apabullada, su padre la miraba con esa autoridad a la que nadie podría responder, su corazón latía tan rápidamente que parecía estar a punto de entrar en paro, sus manos se crisparon en puños, sus respiración agitada, su sangre moviéndose por sus venas como si tuviera pequeños cristales.

- Me encantará tenerte como esposa Sakura-san, ya podemos tutearnos ¿verdad? – Rió Gaara- ahora que eres mi prometida, pero ¡vaya! Recién eras apenas una conocida y ahora mi prometida, cualquiera diría que nuestra relación avanza demasiado rápido- rió a carcajadas junto con su tio, cuando se serenó, continuó- y en nuestra boda finalmente podremos concluir con ese baile que rechazaste aquella vez, recuerdas?- y sonrió, con una sonrisa que a la pelirosa le heló la sangre, y lo recordó, recordó de donde lo conocía, recordó también por qué le disgustaba.

Tenjo- susurró

- No es de envidiar tu memoria, ¿No? Aunque bueno, mi color de pelo era otro, es difícil deshacerse de mis guardaespaldas cuando salgo, porque son bastante buenos, incluso con el tuyo, con quien, creo, tengo una deuda pendiente-rió- pero sin rencores, supongo que estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo.. ¿Sabes? Creí que me reconocerías al instante. Apenas te vi, en aquella foto que me mostraron te reconocí automáticamente, no es posible olvidar a una muchacha tan bonita-

Sakura deseaba quitarle esa sonrisa estúpida a los golpes, deseaba salir corriendo de allí, no volver, irse lejos y jamás regresar, quería desaparecer, justo en ese instante..

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- Preguntó el señor Haruno, confundido.

- Oh, por supuesto, aunque no en los mejores términos, pero todo eso cambiará de ahora en más, ¿no, Sakura-san?

La pelirosa no podía hablar, simplemente no podía pronunciar palabra, tenía ganas de vomitar, su cabeza era un caos total, no sabía qué hacía allí, quienes eran aquellos, todo dejaba de tener sentido, todo, en aquel momento.

- Señorita Haruno, se que esto debe ser algo repentino para usted, pero debe saber que esta es la mejor opción posible. -

- Sakura- La llamó su padre, lo miró, perdida, ¿él era su padre? Este hombre que la vendía como si fuera un objeto de su pertenencia, este hombre que decidía su futuro, este hombre al que le decía padre, del que toda su vida esperaba su aprobación, su sonrisa, su atención.

La mirada de su padre indicaba que no le estaban preguntando, esto ya estaba decidido y mandaba ser cumplido, ella no tenía voto, nunca tenía voto.

Atascadas en las gargantas sus palabras, de alguna parte tomó las fuerzas para levantarse de su asiento, frente a la atenta mirada de los comensales.

-Yo...disculpen, yo.. necesito.. reposar un momento.. comprenderán..- su voz temblorosa, su voluntad flaqueando, caminó a paso de plomo hacia la puerta, atontada, aturdida, desconcertada por completo.

Al salir por la puerta escuchó que su padre decía.

- No es una noticia que uno puede asimilar tan de golpe, lamento su comportamiento, es una niña aún…

Una niña

Una cobarde

Una maldita niñata

Corrió por el pasillo pero no se dirigió a las escaleras, fue directo a la puerta de salida, rápida y sigilosamente, con el pulso latiendo en la sien, apenas notó que su cuerpo se empapaba por la lluvia torrencial que caía, apenas le importó que su vestido se pegara a su cuerpo y su maquillaje se corriera, apenas sintió el frío que le calaba los huesos, bajó las escalinatas de la entrada, debía salir de allí.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- la voz finita de Hinata llamó levemente su aturdida atención.- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?- Quiso aliviar la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, pero no estaba en estado de aliviar a nadie. La pelirosa la miró al paso, iba a salir corriendo a la oscuridad de la noche cuando se chocó con un auto en marcha al pié de la escalinata, un Mercedes negro.

Nadie estaba adentro, la pelirosa no lo pensó dos veces y se montó al carro. Recordaba las lecciones, aunque se movió mecánicamente, no realmente conciente.

Avanzaba a toda velocidad, pero no le asustaba porque no estaba ella realmente allí. Era como si su mente se hubiese colocado en Stand by, como si la realidad fuese demasiado para tragar, como si no quisiera realmente caer en la cuenta de que su vida entera era un tremendo asco, y lo seguiría siendo porque era demasiado débil para afrontarse a su destino.

No se dio cuenta a dónde se dirigía hasta que el gran puente de Tokio asomó, y no le sorprendió.

Abrió la puerta del auto, la lluvia caía sin cesar, el viento hacía que picaran las gotas en todo su rostro, como pequeñas agujas de hielo clavándose en sus mejillas.

Su vida había acabado, en esa cena, ¿cómo podría escapar de su sangre? ¿Cómo escapar de sus responsabilidades?

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Casarse con ese extraño, con ese sujeto que le daba repulsión, seguir con la empresa de su padre, olvidarse de sus sueños, de su libertad, de su felicidad…

Su vida era un desastre, un completo desastre, su corazón estaba hecho trizas, su destino estaba destruído y ella ya no tenía más fuerzas, realmente no tenía fuerzas

Se acercó paso a paso a la barandilla, el río estaba revoltoso debajo, el viento tironeaba de su cabello para todos lados, su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar, su piel blanca, pálida, su mirada fija…

Hasta que quebró.

Y todo se cayó a sus pies.

Y la primera lágrima cayó.

Y el primer sollozo

Y el primer grito.

Después de tanto tiempo…

Y quiso morir. Realmente morir.

Y esa idea se hizo más y más fuerte, más y más pronunciada.

Mientras lloraba y su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras se aferraba a la barandilla, de repente no vio otra solución, de repente ese se convirtió en su único camino. No podría volver a su llamado hogar, pero no podría escapar, su padre la encontraría, fuera donde fuera, su vida sería un infierno, estaba atrapada, y tan sola, no podría arrastrar a sus amigos, a sus pocos seres queridos a su desgraciada vida, todo sería más sencillo si ella no existiese, sin preocupar a nadie, si todo terminase de una maldita vez…

Y se subió a la barandilla de cemento, a tan solo un paso del borde.

Y miró abajo, sus lágrimas tibias mojando sobre el mojado de la lluvia.

Su corazón herido, roto en tantas formas, roto por tantas personas.

Y ese vacío, ese apabullante vacío en el medio del pecho, esa sensación de ahogo.

"_Oh Kami._

_Oh no no no Kami, por favor, basta de este dolor"_

- Lo siento.. tanto madre- lloró- pero en verdad.. no- su voz se quebraba-..no encuentra otra salida.- miró de regreso hacia abajo, la altura sería suficiente para acabar con cualquiera, y de no hacerlo, las rocas en el fondo terminarían el trabajo- Yo.. yo, no puedo seguir así.. yo.. estoy tan.. cansada…- lloraba, lloraba como lloró aquella vez, lloró todo lo que no había llorado esos años, lloró porque ya no era fuerte, lloró y se odió.

Elevó su cara al cielo, los ojos cerrados sintiendo las gotas mezclarse con sus lágrimas.

Así que esto era todo, así que hasta aquí había llegado su vida.

Y estaba bien, por primera vez senrtía que estaba tomando una buena decisión, una decisión completamente suya, la decisión de morir, la única que realmente estaba en ese momento en su poder.

Nadie la necesitaba, Hinata, Ino, Alfred, Naruto, Ten-ten, sus amigos.. ellos estarían a salvo, ellos lo superarían, pasaría el tiempo y apenas la recordarían, seguirían sus vidas, y todo estaría bien. No, no la necesitaban.

¿Y Kakashi?

¿Qué sería de Kakashi?

¿Asistiría a su funeral?

¿Se entristecería al menos un poco por ella?

Supuso que no, supuso que solo diría "esa maldita niña, me dejó sin trabajo"

"_Si, eso sería algo que él diría"_

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de todas esas peleas, ella lo amaba, oh si que lo amaba, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta de ese estúpido guardaespaldas, se había enamorado de su mirada, de su inteligencia, de su fuerza, hasta de su personalidad fría y amargada, y nuevamente era un amor no correspondido, pero este dolía aún más, porque quizás.. ese era el único real, no era un tonto amor adolescente, podía notar la diferencia.

Y dolía, oh si, cuánto dolía.

Él estaría bien, y a pesar de que no la quisiera ni un poco, estaría bien y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Kakashi..kun

Y sin abrir los ojos, dio su último paso, y le sonrió, con la cara empapada, a la muerte..

.

.

* * *

Ha pasado tiempo verdad? Bueno, resulta que estoy de vacaciones y recordé que yo solía escribir fics, y que me quedaron sin terminar, así que estoy en plan de eso. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y aguarden que aún falta lo mejor, deben intuir de que se trata..

Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad chicas, son increíbles, y aún más que no me hayan mandado cartas bomba ni nada por el estilo.

Quiero decirles que no pienso abandonar esta historia, en mi mente está escrito el final desde que comencé con ella así que van a tener que esperar o reventar.

Un abrazo grande a todas y espero estén bien

Pd: Si encuentran errores me avisan, no tuve ganas de releerla jajajaja de verdad, soy la más vaga.

**.SHYKA-CHAN.**


	10. La caída

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

* * *

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo IX**.

**La caída.**

**.  
**

_Mira mira mariposa_

_Mira mira tu jardín_

_El sol calienta el revuelo de tus alas_

_Brillo y vida_

_Color y delicado batir_

_Pero la noche gris se acerca_

_La noche gris está aquí_

_Mira al cielo mariposa_

_Mira mira tu jardín_

_Gotas que golpean tu frágil cuerpecito_

_Oscuridad que no sabe de colores_

_La noche no está hecha para ti mariposa_

_Cierra los ojos_

_Hora de dormir.. _

No piensas en la muerte hasta que ésta es inminente, no sabes cuánto te dolería perder a una persona, cuán necesitado estás de su presencia hasta que crees que la pierdes. No sabes de lo que darías por mantenerla en esta vida, de lo que sacrificarías por ella, hasta que los bordes de su existencia se desgastan, hasta que crees que se trata de una alucinación, pronta a desaparecer, pronta desdibujarse por completo. De estas cosas estaba completamente seguro Kakashi Hatake.

Mientras manejaba como un desquiciado sobre la noche lluviosa, terribles y negros pensamientos acosaban su mente. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo? ¿La encontraría? ¿Podría apretarla entre sus brazos y suspirar agradecido por encontrarla sana y salva? ¿Estaría triste? ¿Enojada? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Mal? ¿Querría ver a alguien? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo alejaría? ¿Intentaría huir?

Él lo sabía todo, claro que lo sabía, sabía que la muchacha había recibido la noticia que pondría su vida patas para arriba en esa mesa.

En esa mesa en la que había instalado micrófonos apenas ingresó a la casa. Por supuesto que no dejaría que ella se comprometiera de manera alguna con el sobrino del capo del Dragón Rojo, eso no estaba bajo ningún aspecto en revisión.

Sabía también lo que significaba para ella semejante noticia, ella que ansiaba tanto la libertad, ella que creía haberla rosado con la punta de los dedos, era terrible.

Su padre había truncado sus sueños una vez más. Y el peliplata tenía ya otra razón para partirle la cara cuando todo aquello terminase.

Sus superiores le habían dado órdenes explícitas de no intervenir.

No intervenir… él no estaba interviniendo, simplemente daba una vuelta por la ciudad, mirando distraídamente, buscando a la niña que debía proteger a cambio de una paga voluptuosa, estaba cumpliendo su trabajo, simplemente eso..

Ojala pudiera controlar su mirada de demente en esos instantes, solamente quería que ella estuviera bien, que estuviera entera y fuera de esa lluvia torrencial.

Sentía odio, profundo odio, no odio contra_ ella_, por supuesto que no, jamás podría odiarla, aunque varias veces lo había intentado. Era contra sí mismo, por no poder refrenarse ante sus provocaciones, porque su perfume de fresas lo volviera completamente loco, pero por sobre todo, porque sus palabras lo atravesaran como una flecha de punta afilada y certera y aún más que eso, odiaba ver cómo sus propias palabras hacían un doloroso eco en aquellos ojos jade. Pero debía hacerlo, era su maldita obligación, alejarla de él, de sus propios labios, de su mundo lleno de sangre y muerte. ¿Qué podría él ofrecerle? Pertenecían a distintas esferas, la de ella era pura luz, la suya todo tinieblas y dolor.

Se sentía un estúpido pensando aquellas cosas, él nunca fue un hombre que creyera precisamente en el amor, el amor… el amor era para él lo mismo que Dios para mucha gente, era lindo creer que existía y muchos creían sentirlo durante un tiempo, pero a lo larga o a la corta la verdad salía a la luz. No había tal cosa como el amor.

Él sentía pasión, claro, absoluta pasión, no estaba enamorado de la pelirosa, claro que no, eran sólo sus hormonas, su cuerpo que le pedía, su corazón no, su corazón no intervenía, ni saltaba de felicidad con su presencia, ni se congelaba cuando ella estaba fuera de su vista, ni se encogía cuando ella lo miraba con ese odio, ese asco…

- Diablos, a quién quiero engañar- se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, jalando ligeramente de su pelo color plata.

Estaba hecho un marica.

La preocupación estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, había algo ese día en la mirada de la pelirosa que no había visto antes, como si la laguna en sus ojos se hubiera enturbiado, no era simple enojo, no, él reconocía a la perfección ese tipo de miradas en ella, es más, su hobbie personal era provocarlas, hacer que apretara los puños, inflara las mejillas y lo mirara en rojo.

Pero esta era distinta. Esta le asustaba.

Quizás su mente estaba simplemente divagando, si bien siempre había sido un gran observador (por esto era bueno en lo que hacía), la pelirosa rompía todos los patrones. Descifrarla a ella era increíblemente difícil, hacía siempre lo contrario a lo que él esperaba, no era una niña mimada, por supuesto que no, una niñata mimada era lo que debería ser, lo que se esperaba que fuera, pero contra todo pronóstico, ella distaba de serlo.

Recordó los momentos antes, cuando se había reclinado sobre el asiento del Mercedes, con la mejilla aún ardiendo, con la respiración agitada y con la boca y el alma llenas de amargura, cerrando los ojos y suspirando antes de colocarse el auricular en el oído y escuchar la conversación causante de la huida de la muchacha.

Apenas la chica afirmó que se retiraba no pudo ni pensar en seguir al tanto de la conversación, largó el auricular y saltó del auto como si el asiento quemara, gotas de llovizna se pegaron a su pelo de plata.

No lograba comprender cómo se le había escapado de esa manera, cómo a él, quien se jactaba de ser un experto en su trabajo, una pequeña de 17 años podía fugársele ya en dos ocasiones bajo de sus narices.

Retrocedió su mente hasta apenas unos minutos antes.

"_Sabía que algo así sucedería, sabía que su padre la cagaría hasta el fondo y rompería las pocas esperanzas en su hija, pero maldición que no lo esperaba tan de golpe, ni siquiera había preparado el maldito terreno. _

_¿No podía al menos haberle tirado la noticia de a cuentagotas? ¿No podía haberse detenido sobre sus sentimientos al menos en una ocasión?_

_Maldiciónmaldiciónmaldición_

_Subió las escaleras esperando alcanzarla antes de que llegara a su dormitorio, no lo dejaría encerrarse, de ninguna manera, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, que no dejaría que ese enfermo de sangre mafiosa se acercara a su perímetro, claro que no. _

_No le importaba si lo odiaba, si quisiera golpearlo otra vez. _

_La dejaría, dejaría que sus pequeños puños se estrellaran en su cuerpo cuantas veces quisiera si eso lograba sacar su furia, si eso lograba desahogarla, él estaría satisfecho._

_Buscó con la mirada por el pasillo y le sorprendió no encontrar ni rastros de ella. Volvió a la escalera y vio las grandes puertas de la entrada abiertas de par en par, él no las había dejado así. _

_- Sakura _

_Maldijo quinientas veces más mientras bajaba las escaleras a trompicones, escuchó claramente que alguien derrapaba fuera de la mansión. _

"_Oh no, no no no no no, tiene que estarme jodiendo"_

_- Señor Hatake, ¿Qué sucede?- el viejo mayordomo se acercaba a toda velocidad, sorprendido por la mirada desquiciada del guardaespaldas. _

_Kakashi lo ignoró abiertamente y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el camino pedregoso de la entrada. _

_-¡SAKURA!- le gritó alterado al Mercedes que veía alejarse con maniobras violentas fuera de la mansión. _

_El corazón le bombeaba tan fuerte que parecía lo tosería en cualquier momento. El cerebro el maquinaba a una velocidad imposible. _

"_Voy a matarla, voy a matarla, juro que voy a matarla" _

_- Albert, necesito las llaves de algún coche del señor- se le acercó al anciano con la mirada ensombrecida y frenética._

_- ¿Y qué sucedió con su auto? ¿Dónde está la señorita?, la escuché salir…_

_Hinata apareció corriendo, con la cara llena de miedo, de preocupación._

_- Kakashi-san, Sakura…- la pequeña muchacha temblaba, nunca había visto así a su amiga- Huyó, no se a dónde se dirigió, tenía una mirada extraña, Kakashi-san..- la voz insegura puso al peligris más nervioso, si es que eso era posible. Colocó una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña, intentando tranquilizarla e intentando respirar con normalidad. Fallando en las dos intenciones. _

_- Iré tras ella, la traeré a la rastra, no te preocupes Hinata- Miró al mayordomo - Albert, la llaves- El viejo no pensaba hacer enojar aún más a ese intimidante hombre, así que corrió hasta una mesita en el recibidor, abrió un cajoncito y retiró una de las tres llaves plateadas que allí había. _

_- Aquí tiene, es de la Hilux gris, por favor señor Hatake- se la entregó- tráigala sana y salva… - el viejo había comprendido, la muchacha finalmente había estallado, él había escuchado los rumores de un posible compromiso, los criados siempre estaban al tanto de cada movimiento en cualquier casa que trabajasen, era una regla, y ante esta situación la pequeña había reaccionado, finalmente, luego de tantos años, él había esperado con nervios ese día, esa niña era la única razón por la que todavía no se había tomado el retiro y trabajaba en esa casa cada día, hasta que la pequeña reaccionara e impusiera su voluntad, y al parecer ese día había llegado, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería pero no sabía de qué manera sería, y esto le preocupaba enormemente. _

_Mientras el peliplata corría hacia la cochera se percató de que la lluvia arreciaba con mayor fuerza y el viento frío comenzaba a ser una molestia. _

_Divisó rápidamente la camioneta gris, insultando mentalmente al viejo por no darle las llaves del rápido y pequeño Audi que estaba junto a la bestia. _

_No importaba, este sería mejor en la lluvia. _

_Se montó al carro y piso a fondo el acelerador, un relámpago atravesó la noche al momento que él traspasaba las rejas, conduciendo como un kamikaze. Aunque sabía que con el camino mojado no era la mejor opción pero no podía, literalmente, hacer otra cosa, no podía disminuir la velocidad, era algo casi físico."_

Y allí estaba, tenía una maldito mal presentimiento, una corazonada que le llenaba la boca de pura amargura, un nudo en el estómago que le recordó aquella vez, aquella hacía tanto tiempo en que vió a su padre por última vez, antes de tener que cerrarle él mismo los ojos para siempre.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para esos recuerdos.

Estaba terriblemente preocupado, la lluvia, el viento, las calles mojadas y la velocidad no eran la mejor combinación, sobre todo para alguien que apenas comenzaba a manejar.

Se pateó mentalmente por enésima vez, no debería haberle enseñado a conducir, ¿Dónde diablos había tenido la cabeza? sabía donde, enfocada en prolongar indefinidamente esa apabullante sonrisa.

_Maldita sonrisa, maldita niña infernal_.

La lluvia apenas lo dejaba ver, ¿para dónde se había dirigido?

¿Dónde podría estar?

Ya había manejado hasta la casa del Uzumaki y había telefoneado a Ino y Ten ten, hasta pensaba hacerlo también a lo del muchacho engreído de pelo negro, el Uchiha, cuando entre la maraña de sus pensamientos vino un momento que le iluminó el camino..

La pelirosa y un atardecer

Olor a fresa y calidez

Él la había encontrado allí alguna vez, parecía ser un lugar especial para ella..

Giró violentamente en dirección al puente de Tokio.

.

.

.

.

Un auto negro, de vidrios polarizados avanzaba por las calles poco transitadas de Tokio.

Un hombre joven y un adulto miraban cada uno por su ventana, observando cómo la lluvia arrasaba con todo a su paso.

- Mi futura esposa no lucía demasiado contenta ¿Verdad?- Una sonrisa sarcástica del joven, sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

- Debes dejarla madurar, al principio será una yegua rebelde, pero con el tiempo se acostumbrará- El hombre de cabello gris tenía el ceño fruncido, no quería más desastres en el negocio. El servicio secreto le estaba pisando los talones.

- Yo me encargaré de domarla tío- sonrió más ampliamente- será divertido.

- No la quiero muerta ¿Entiendes eso? Haruno tiene poder, es un maldito miserable pero ya nos hicimos a un miembro de su puta familia, cuida tu temperamento, no quiero que me jodan más por tu genio infernal.

- Un error lo comete cualquiera tío… unos pares de errores. De todos modos ella es demasiado bonita como para tirarla al río como las otras. Sería una pérdida lamentable.

- Intenta no volverla demasiado loca tampoco. Tu padre hizo eso con tu madre, luego se te vuelven en contra y tratan de acuchillarte mientras duermes. Son peligrosas

- No era necesario que toques ese tema- Lo miró con odio. La imbécil de su madre se había ganado su tiro en la cien.

- Solo te lo recuerdo, las mujeres son astutas e impredecibles. Debes saber controlarlas, te descuidas y ¡Zaz! Te cortan el pescuezo.

Los dos rieron por lo bajo, sin apartar las miradas de las ventanillas.

Parecía que el cielo se venía abajo esa noche.

.

.

.

Puedes escapar de todo lo que te rodea, puedes correr y escapar de la gente, de las deudas, de los compromisos, pero no puedes escapar del dolor interior, no puedes escapar de la sensación de pérdida, no puedes recuperar los años perdidos y no puedes vivir como si tu mundo si viniera abajo en cualquier momento.

No podrás sostener el cielo de cemento durante mucho tiempo sola, no cuando todo se está cayendo y ya no tienes fuerzas.

Y ella finalmente se había rendido

Ya no había sonrisas para complacer y podía sentir cómo sus fuerzas finalmente la abandonaban

¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Qué había logrado?

Tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo. Nada, no tenía nada, para su padre solo era otro peón, una pieza fácilmente intercambiable, una pieza que no le costaba sacrificar, que no le interesaba.

Tanto tiempo.

¿Cuánto se había permitido soñar?

¿Cómo no lo había entendido desde un principio?

Ella no estaba destinada a ser feliz. La muerte llegó a su familia con su madre, su madre, la pieza angular de su existencia, de la de su padre, el amor de su familia, el corazón había muerto con ella. Ella ya no tenía derecho, ella misma había acabado con el corazón.

Por su culpa, todo era su culpa.

Sonrió tristemente, agotada pero resuelta. Enfebrecida y con el mundo cayendo a sus pies, sobre sus hombros, llevándola consigo.

Y ella caería con todo.

Caería con sus sueños, con su deseo de libertad, con su anhelo de una vida feliz, con el alma hecha trizas.

El viento le quemaba la piel, las gotas le consumían los huesos, y ella caería.

Caer.

Tan sencillo, un paso, eso es todo.

La fragilidad humana estaba de su lado. Para acabar con todo. Morir era fácil. Vivir era un condenado infierno.

Un paso, solo eso.

Un paso.

Una sonrisa.

Caer.

….

Frenó tan abruptamente que de no haber sido por el cinturón de seguridad, su cuerpo habría sido despedido por el parabrisas.

La imagen a través del manto de lluvia hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara, preso del pánico.

La figura de una mujer subida en la barandilla.

Una mujer con el cabello rosa.

Demasiado cerca del borde.

Demasiado cerca.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

El corazón le dio un vuelco y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó a su figura.

La vio dar el paso decisivo y la adrenalina lo empujó como una bala, su expresión surcada por una mueca de horror y aterrorizante miedo.

- ¡NO!

Falló al escapársele la tela del vestido de sus dedos, que se desviaron automáticamente tomándole con fuerza, la mano que había quedado rezagada al cuerpo.

- ¡Sujétate! ¡Maldición sujétate!- gritó enfadado.

La pelirosa colgaba desde el majestuoso puente de Tokio, sus pequeños pies se balanceaban, la lluvia empapaba su rostro y el de la persona que la sostenía a la vida. Miró hacia abajo sin reaccionar y luego la mano que sostenía con fuerza la suya.

¿Por qué seguía allí?

¿Quién era él?

¿Quién era ella?

Que importaba.

- ¡Con un demonio Sakura! ¡Tu otra mano! ¡Dame tu otra mano!

Kakashi podía comenzar a sentir con pánico cómo los dedos de la chica comenzaban a resbalársele entre sus dedos.

La pelirosa lo miró inexpresivamente y el alma se le cayó a sus pies.

Su rostro era de porcelana fría, una muñeca rota, los ojos sin brillo, la mirada fija, perdida, muerta.

Era como si la vida se le hubiese escapado, como si se tratara de un cascarón vacío, como si realmente ella ya hubiese caído.

El miedo que le produjo esa visión nubló por completo sus sentidos, eso no podía ser. ¿Quén era ella? ¿De quién era ese rostro vacío? ¿Cómo la había dejado llegar a ese punto? ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?

- ¡No Sakura! ¡Por favor! Por favor no me hagas esto, Sakura- con una frialdad escalofriante le pelirosa habló, sin mirarlo realmente.

- Lo siento Kakashi, ya encontrarás otro trabajo.

Atónito.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Debía ser una horrible pesadilla, debía ser una ilusión, debía ser el cansancio, debía ser todo menos la realidad.

No podía ser la realidad.

_Kami no, kami-sama no, no, no es posible, no. Por favor, no._

El dedo pulgar de la unión mojada de sus manos se le escapó, la muchacha ni siquiera tenía intención de aferrarse a su mano.

La oscuridad rugía debajo, como un león hambriento esperando el trozo de carne, la muerte esperando una vida.

- ¡No te atrevas! ¡No te dejaré! ¡No te perderé! ¡No a ti también! ¡No lo haré!- le gritó alterado, la voz quemándole la garganta, la desesperación volviéndolo loco- ¡¿Lo escuchas? ¡Dame tu maldita mano, ahora!- La respiración agitada, el cuerpo temblándole, el miedo hirviendo sus entrañas-.¡No! ¡Sakura! ¡Ahora!

La combinación de la voz aterrada, quebrada por la emoción y la mirada desesperada del peliplata hicieron mella en la conciencia de la muchacha y despertándose de su estado de apatía dirigió su miraba hacia abajo, a la noche líquida que se agitaba varios metros bajo sus pies.

¿Quién era ella?

Sakura Haruno

¿Quién era él?

Kakashi Hatake

¿Por qué seguía ahí?

Él la sostenía, él no la dejaba caer.

No quería morir, no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué había saltado? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Quién era?

El dolor, recordaba el dolor.

¿Y esa mano estrechando la suya?

Eso no dolía, dolía todo menos aquello.

Extendió rápidamente la mano que el peliplata esperaba como una trampa a su presa.

- Te tengo

Con todas sus fuerzas tiró hacia atrás hasta sacarla del peligro y aún más hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo, los brazos del peliplata envueltos como una jaula alrededor del cuerpo frío y tembloroso de ella.

Estaba enfadado, terriblemente enfadado, no, enfadado se quedaba corto, iracundo como nunca en toda su vida había estado, sus manos temblaban, _¿Qué carajo creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por esa estúpida cabeza? _

_Maldición Sakura, maldición. ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Eso quieres hacer? Mátame entonces, mátame pero no te dañes. Mierda, no lo hagas ¿Qué hacías? No puedes, no te dejaré, nunca, nunca. _

Pero cualquier pensamiento furioso, todas las ganas de ahorcarla con sus propias manos, toda la adrenalina que corrían por sus venas como un río a punto de desembocar por una cascada se desvanecieron de su cuerpo cuando la escuchó sollozar sobre su pecho.

Lloraba tan amargamente. Tan dolorosamente.

Nunca la había oído llorar, la había visto derramar un par de lágrimas, pero no de esa manera desgarradora. Era el sonido más triste del mundo. Sentía en su pecho que miles de agujas restregaban su corazón.

No quería oírlo más, no podía soportarlo.

Creía poder palpar todo el dolor que esa pequeña muchacha cargaba. La pena que destilaba su llanto era tan pesada, tan perceptible que sentía que su propio cuerpo se hundía con ella.

Se hundía en un mar de soledad y dolor, en un mar que conocía bien, se ahogaba junto a ella, en las aguas del desasosiego.

Y el miedo lo asaltó, el miedo hizo jirones su furia, el miedo a perderla, a no poder hacer nada con su sufrimiento.

- Sakura- susurró, con dolor.

"_Kami, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste guardando esto?"_

_Ella no lo merece. Ella es tan pequeña. Ella no debería pasar por esto. _

_¿Por qué Kami-sama? ¿Por qué?_

Instantáneamente se aferró a ella más suavemente, apretando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo, mojado, frío y desmadejado. Intentando darle calor, intentando hacerle saber que él estaba allí, deseaba poder refugiarla dentro de su cuerpo y que su corazón sanara el suyo. Pero su corazón estaba seco, ¿A quién podría sanar él cuando él mismo necesitaba ser sanado?

Pero no le importaba, solo quería arreglarla, estaba tan rota… ¿cómo no había notado todo esto antes? Esto no era solo por la última noticia, eso era más profundo, más antiguo y mil veces más doloroso.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo hacerlo, se sentía como un niño allí, entre la necesidad de consolar y ser consolado.

Incorporándose un poco y balanceando su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás, la dejó llorar. La dejó descargar todo ese pesar que había cargado por tanto tiempo, la mantuvo firme contra su pecho pero no intentó tranquilizarla. No intentó callar su llanto aunque se sentía un maldito desgraciado al oírle.

Ella no necesitaba tranquilizarse, ella necesitaba sacar la amargura, pero lo haría entre sus brazos. Segura entre sus brazos.

La lluvia descargaba su furia sobre ellos, amortiguando un poco la voz casi agonizante de la pelirosa.

Estuvo tan cerca de perderla, tan irrealmente cerca. Si él no hubiese llegado en el segundo justo, si ella no hubiese decidido a último momento tomarte la mano… tan cerca.

Agradeció al cielo por permitirle retenerla en esta vida, ¿Qué habría hecho si…? No quería pensar en eso, el vacío que apenas esa suposición le hacía sentir lo sorprendía completamente.

En ese momento, allí sobre el puente de Tokio, Kakashi Hatake se dio cuenta que su propia vida ya no le pertenecía, que alguien se la haba arrebatado sin siquiera darse cuenta, y que aquella persona estaba ahora mismo entre sus brazos. Temblando de frío y llanto.

En ese momento, la necesidad imperiosa de hacer a esa persona menos desgraciada, de intentar hacerla feliz lo dominó con tanta intensidad que apenas pudo contener el gemido abriéndose en su pecho, resquebrajándolo poco a poco.

¿Cómo, él, de entre todas las personas sanas en ese mundo sería capaz de hacer feliz a una persona tan resplandeciente como Sakura? ¿Cómo él, que vivía día a día con un peso que apenas podía convivir, lograría ayudarla a llevar su carga?

Él también estaba roto, pero lo estaba hacía tanto tiempo que había aprendido a vivir con esa abertura, con ese agujero en medio del pecho, ese vacío que tragaba todas sus esperanzas, toda la ilusión de llevar una vida en la luz.

_¿Cómo Sakura? ¿Cómo? Mi vida está llena de muerte, ¿cómo llenar de vida la tuya? _

Pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba salvarla, y quizás, en el camino, lograr salvarse él también.

Ella quería hacerse daño, ella había estado a solo un paso ¿Cómo hacerle retroceder? ¿Cómo sacarla a flote? ¿Cómo llenar de aire sus pulmones?

_Tan podrido, tan enfermo. Dime Sakura, ¿Puedo ayudarte? Déjame hacerlo, déjame intentarlo al menos. No me apartes, no me odies, no soy digno, no lo soy, puedo intentarlo, puedo darte mis fuerzas, mi sangre. ¿Quieres destruir algo? Destrúyeme a mí, no lo hagas contigo. No lo hagas. No lo mereces. _

_Estás tan fría, tan rota y fría. _

La tomó delicadamente en brazos, con el rostro de ella escondido en su pecho, empapado por la lluvia y las lágrimas. Sintió un poco de aire en sus pulmones cuando ella comenzó a calmarse y a llorar silenciosamente. La llevó hasta la camioneta, sentándose en la parte trasera sin decir una sola palabra y sin apartarse un centímetro de ella. La acomodó y dejó que enterrara su cabeza en su cuello y apretara con sus manitas su camisa mojada.

Esperaba que el ambiente del vehículo la reconfortara un poco. Acarició sus brazos en un vano intento de hacerla entrar en calor.

Acarició su cabello con ternura, y acercó su rostro. El olor de fresas mezclado con el olor de la lluvia lo desarmó por completo.

_Tan cerca, tan cerca. ¿Qué haría..? No puedo pensarlo, no puedo. _

Cerró los ojos, los minutos comenzaron a pasar, cinco, diez, quince, veinte, treinta, cuarenta, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo allí? No lo recordaba, no le importaba. Ella no lloraba, eso era lo que importaba. Ella respiraba de forma acompasada en su pecho. Sus manos aún sostenían su camisa, de forma débil pero allí estaban, como una niña que no se desprende de su manta preferida en una noche de tormenta.

_¿Soy tu manta Sakura? Déjame serlo ¿Tienes miedo? No me sueltes, te protegeré. ¿Te sientes triste? Llora sobre mí ¿Ira? Golpéame ¿Odio? Arráncame los ojos. ¿Inseguridad? Sujétate de mí ¿Quieres caer? Cae sobre mí. _

_Pero no desaparezcas, no lo pienses, no lo desees, no lo imagines. _

Abrió los ojos y la vio con las facciones relajadas, una nueva oleada de oxígeno llenó su cuerpo.

_¿Tienes sueño? Duerme sobre mi, descansa. Descansa Sakura, estás tan cansada ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste luchando? ¿Cuánto sacrificaste? Eres tan pequeña. Descansa. Deja de pelear, los niños no deben pelear ¿Eres una niña Sakura? ¿Cuándo te colocaste tus guantes? ¿Por qué lo haces? Descansa un momento, déjame pelear por ti. Déjame pelear tus batallas ¿Lo harás Sakura? ¿Me dejarás entrar? ¿Descansarás mientras lo hago? Lo haré cuanto quieras, cuanto necesites. Déjame hacerlo, es muy poco, muy poco, no lo mereces, pero déjame. _

_¿Me escuchas Sakura? No lo puedo decir, por favor escúchame. _

_Descansa. Yo pelearé. Tu descansa. _

_...  
_

* * *

**N/A**

¿Me extrañaron? Yo se que si. ¿Cortito? Lo se ¿Demasiado drama? Cambien de canal. No les voy a anticipar nada del próximo capítulo, lloren y agonicen mientras tanto.

Debería estar preparando una materia, miren cómo me distraen. Malas, malas. Y mala yo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pura crueldad la mía.

Gracias por los comentarios y a las que aún siguen esta historia, SON LAS SANTAS PATRONAS DE LA PACIENCIA. Yo me habría buscado y me habría dado de patadas hasta sacarme hematomas, realmente.

No se murió ¿Vieron? No podía dejar que se mate chicas, todavía falta lo mejor. Pobrecita Sakura, y mi Kakashi todo oscurito y lastimado por el pasado. ¿Quieren que sean felices? Un review lo arregla todo.

Un abrazo desde mi mundo de la vaguedad. Estudien y sean responsables, no como yo.


	11. Guardia baja

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

* * *

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo X**

**.  
**

_"Guardia baja"_

.

Un niña de exótico pelo rosa y brillantes ojos verdes paseaba dando saltitos por un hermoso jardín. El sol resplandecía en lo alto y bañaba su piel blanca como el alabastro de calidez. Cantaba una canción de cuna bajito, como si estuviera susurrándole a las flores, contándoles secretos.

_Dime que día es hoy_

_Mi preciosa criatura_

_Dime qué hora es ahora_

_Mi pequeño sol_

Bailoteaba entre los tulipanes amarillos, reía a viva voz, sonando como campanillas retumbando. Daba vueltas en círculos, saltaba sobre las rocas y reía cuando el viento le acariciaba la carita.

_Que la luz no se acaba_

_Si tu sonrisa no duerme._

_Que la luna no sale_

_Si tus párpados no cierran _

Se recostó en el pasto húmedo, mirando las formas de las nubes en el cielo azul, encontrando una jirafa y un elefante también.

El viento movía su cabello y le hacía cosquillas, elevó sus pequeñas manitas al cielo, intentando atrapar ese algodón blanco con forma de animales.

Cerró el puñito, se lo llevó a la cara y lo abrió. Se decepcionó cuando lo encontró vacío, pero volvió a intentarlo.

_Dime que día es hoy_

_Pequeñita mariposa_

_Dime la hora y duérmete ya _

_Que el monstruo se acerca_

_No lo dejes pasar. _

Entonces la noche cubrió el cielo, como un manto avanzando rápidamente sobre el sol, una noche oscura, sin estrellas, sin luna, solo oscuridad.

Un gritito se le escapó entre los labios. ¿Dónde estaba la jirafa? ¿Dónde el elefante?

Levantó la cabecita y no pudo ver más allá, las flores desaparecieron ante sus ojos. Un sonido grave, como una vibración suplantó el sonido del viento y de los pájaros. Era un sonido gutural, terrorífico.

Le temblaron los labios, ya no quería cantar.

_¿Dónde estás mami? ¿Quién se llevó los colores mami? _

Una luz apareció a lo lejos, un tintineo suave, una estrella le llamaba.

_¿Mami?_

Se paró en sus piernitas con dificultad y corrió entre las sombras. Otro gritito de terror escapó de sus labios cuando unas pisadas resonaron tras sus pasos, alguien la perseguía, debía correr más rápido, más lejos.

La luz estaba tan distante, la oscuridad quería tragarla, pero debía correr, correr hasta que las fuerzas se le agotaran, de otro modo el monstruo la atraparía, no quería eso, quería que el monstruo desapareciera, quería la luz otra vez, los colores, las flores, las nubes...

_¿Dónde mami? ¡No te veo!_

- Sakura

Una voz grave a lo lejos, una voz que la llamaba, desde la luz. No era su mami. ¿Quién era?

- Sakura

La llamaba y ella quería llegar rápido, quería estar a salvo, pero el pasto se hacía más largo, más espeso. Las raíces aparecían de la nada, le trababan los pies.

Tropezaba, caía, se levantaba y volvía a tropezar.

_¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!- _lloraba, sintiéndose impotente y cansada_- ¡Me atrapa mami! ¡El monstruo me quiere!_

El sudor mojaba sus cabellos, el barro le manchaba el vestidito azul. Tenía los pies fríos, cansados, adoloridos. Quería dejar de correr, quería dejar que el monstruo se la llevase.

Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

- ¡Sakura!

El monstruo la atrapó entre sus brazos, como una jaula alrededor de su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar, No quería tener miedo, no quería, no quería.

_¡No!¡No!¡Mami!¡Ayúdame!¡No quiero!¡Me lleva! _

- ¡Despierta Sakura!

Abrió los ojos, aturdida, había oscuridad a su alrededor, a excepción de unos halos de luz que se colaban por las rejillas de aquella persiana, dejando todo en penumbras. Quiso mover los brazos pero no podía. Se removió con temor ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedía? El monstruo, el miedo.

- Tranquila, ya pasó.- Aquella voz la conocía. Respiró profundo y el perfume invadió todo su sistema. Se relajó al instante. – Estás bien, todo está bien.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejándose llevar por esa voz tranquilizadora, el algodón de la camiseta le acarició la mejilla. El movimiento acompasado de su pecho normalizó su propia respiración.

Y entonces todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su cerebro, como una ráfaga de viento aturdiéndole los oídos.

Su padre. La cena. Matrimonio. La desesperación. La lluvia. El puente de Tokio. Caer. La trampa en su mano. Kakashi y sus brazos. Las lágrimas. El dolor. El frío. El cansancio. Kakashi y su respiración. Kakashi y sus latidos. Kakashi y su perfume..

Cerró los ojos, era demasiado, demasiada información, demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sentimientos.

Ella había saltado ¿Cómo hizo aquella tontería? No quería morir. Fue la desesperación del momento, el pánico, un colapso, no veía nada, no veía otro camino y si él no hubiese aparecido probablemente ella no estaría allí…

¿En dónde?

Se incorporó y el pelgris alejó sus brazos, pero no movió su cuerpo.

La muchacha miró con apenas luz, la habitación que los rodeaba, la gran cama donde estaba acostada, la camisa blanca que llevaba en su cuerpo. No los reconoció y eso la tranquilizó. No quería ir a casa, no quería, no podía aún ¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía Kakashi allí?

Tenía vergüenza, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. El calor se concentró en su rostro, la piel en sus mejillas le quemaba.

Ella había querido saltar y lo habría hecho de no ser por él. Había llorado sobre su camisa empapada. Había montado el espectáculo más dramático, y había dejado que él lo presenciara.

Bajó la cabeza, quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante.

- Estás en mi cuarto, en mi departamento- habló el hombre, despacio.- Y si, yo te saqué la ropa y te coloqué esa camisa.- Levantó la mirada en un relampagueo y lo vio guiñarle el ojo, malicioso.

No tenía la bandana. La cicatriz le daba ese aspecto peligroso y varonil.

Quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, y el color en su cara se volvió rojo granate.

-¿Có…cómo te atreves, Hatake?- Se llevó la frazada, tapándose hasta el cuello de la vergüenza.

La risa de él, cansada pero firme, volvió a relajarla.

- Ibas a enfermar, alguien tenía que hacerlo- Se levantó de la cama, encendió la lamparita en la mesita de luz y caminó hasta la silla más cercana, donde un bultito de ropa descansaba.- Está limpia y seca. Me has hecho trabajar como esclavo.- Le sonrió nuevamente.

¿Quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con Kakashi Hatake?

Con el amargado Hatake, con el hombres de las nieves Hatake..

¿Quién era ese hombre que le guiñaba el ojo divertido y que le sonreía con dulzura? ¿Quién era ese que la despertaba de una pesadilla y la abrazaba mientras le decía que todo estaría bien? ¿Quién? ¿A que estaba jugando?

Bajó la mirada a sus propias manos, descansando sobre su regazo, sus dedos finos y blancos, su dedo anular libre.

Libre, libre durante no mucho tiempo.

Cerró los ojos, agotada mentalmente, no debía pensar en eso.

- Sakura- levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada, inspeccionando cada rasgo de su cara. Entonces su ojo de águila se volvió filosa, iracunda, a la pelirrosa una corriente le atravesó por la espina dorsal– Él no te tocará.

Lo miró, medio estupefacta por el cambio repentino de actitud, ese se parecía más al Kakashi que conocía, pero aún así…

- Lo sabes- Susurró, desviando la mirada a un punto en el aire.

Él lo sabía, pero él era un guardaespaldas, un empleado de su padre ¿Qué podía hacer? Si su padre la vendía al mejor postor ¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo despedían, si la llevaban a la rastra ¿Qué podría hacer?

¿Y por qué querría hacerlo? Después de todo ¿Por qué hacía todo eso por ella?

No quería su lástima, no quería que la viera como la niña triste que debía cuidar. No quería ser su obra de caridad. Ella ya era una mujer, ella era fuerte.. fuerte.

_Fuerte, tienes que serlo Sakura, no tienes opción. _

_Pero estoy tan cansada. Tan cansada de ser fuerte. _

De todas maneras, y aunque él fuese sincero, aunque no estuviera motivado por la lástima, él no podría ayudarle, y Sakura tampoco quería que lo hiciera, no lo quería en peligro. No por su culpa, no otra vez alguien dañado, alguien querido y dañado por su culpa.

- Hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control, Kakashi.

A Kakashi los ojos verdes, llenos de resignación, le mordieron el corazón. Ella no se resignaba, ella nunca se resignaba, ella vivía con los guantes puestos.

_Vuelve Sakura, vuelve. _

Se acercó a la enorme cama, la muchacha no lo notó, sus pensamientos habían comenzado a irse lejos, lejos de su realidad, lejos de lo que la hería.

¿Qué diría su madre de ella ahora?

_¿Qué me dirías madre?_

_Tu papi te ama, quiere lo mejor para ti. Eso sería algo que dirías. Pero eso no es cierto, no lo es, él no me ama, no le intereso, solo soy un jarrón de decoración ¿Pero ves esto? Ya estoy rajada, ¿Quién quiere un jarrón roto de decoración?_

- No lo hagas, Sakura.

- ¿Qué cosa?- murmuró, sus manos, blancas, pequeñas, iguales a las de su madre.

- No te rindas.

La pelirosa suspiró, no quería tener esa conversación, no quería que él viera lo duro que le resultaba, lo cansada que estaba. No quería, no podía enfrentar todo eso en ese momento ¿No podía simplemente dejarlo pasar?

Tan agotada.

- No lo hago, no me rindo, lo del puente fue una estupidez y no debí hacerlo, lo siento, la emoción me tomó desprevenida, tuve un mal día, solo es eso. – habló rápidamente, enroscando sus manos con nerviosismo, entonces volvió a suspirar, sentía su mirada sobre ella, podría verlo, podría ver la mentira, quería que se alejara, no quería que siguiera viendo su debilidad.

_No me mires Kakashi, no puedo esconderme si me miras así._

- Yo no me tiro de puentes cuando tengo un mal día. – Directo, certero, letal.

- Podrías intentarlo, es divertido- Sabía que estaba actuando mal, sabía que él solo se merecía gratitud, que le debía la vida, que no era momento de bromas, pero él estaba intentando hurgar en sus temores, estaba viendo a través de sus debilidades, estaba derrumbando la muralla que tanto tiempo se había empeñado en levantar.

-No me parece gracioso

- Lo se –Retorció sus manos nuevamente, avergonzada de su actitud- Lo siento.

- Tampoco quiero que te disculpes.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres, Kakashi?

_Vuelve_

- Que me prometas, que me jures, que no volverás a hacer, a pensar, a querer o a imaginar cometer una estupidez como aquella.

- Fue una cosa del momento, ya lo dije, no tenía intenciones de morir. No tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

- Promételo Sakura. No importa que día tan de mierda hayas tenido, no importa que las cosas se derrumben sobre tu cabeza desde que sacaste el pie de la cama, no te detendrás ni un segundo por ese camino, promételo.

Lo miró a los ojos nuevamente, la determinación y la preocupación en su mirada le hizo temblar el cuerpo, la dejó desvalida, le recorrió un sentimiento de calidez desde la planta de los pies hasta las yemas de los dedos.

_¿Por qué te preocupas Kakashi? ¿Soy tu trabajo? ¿Soy tu obra de caridad? ¿Soy tu amiga? ¿Te importo de verdad, Kakashi? Dimelo, no me mires así y calles. No me confundas de esta manera. _

- Lo prometo. – Le dijo, con sinceridad.

El hombre se acercó, se agachó y le besó los cabellos, aspirando su perfume.

Sakura cerró los ojos, embriagada por semejante acto de ternura.

- Tonta- Se quejó y dejó caer una mano encima de la cabeza rosada - Casi me da un ACV*.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- Lo siento.

Kakashi suspiró con cansancio.

- Deja de disculparte.

-…

- Avisé a Alfred y a Hinata que te encontrabas bien, estaban muy preocupados. Tu padre cree que has huido a lo de Yamanaka, no ha pedido que regreses por el momento, al parecer te está dando tiempo para que..-El resentimiento en su voz- lo asumas.

_Lo asumas_. Pensó la pelirosa. _Asumas que tu vida va a ser una mierda mientras él lo quiera. _

Escuchó las pisadas de él alejarse hacia la salida.

- Esa puerta que está allí- Lo miró y lo vio dirigir sus ojos a una puerta negra en la esquina de la habitación- da al baño, puedes darte una ducha si quieres, prepararé té y algo para comer mientras tanto- hizo una pausa- ojo con lo que haces- Su mirada se ensombreció repentinamente y Sakura supo a qué se refería. Kakashi creía que intentaría suicidarse en cualquier momento. La idea la hizo fruncir el ceño, ofendida.

- Veré que puedo hacer- ladró- puede que confunda las hojitas de afeitar con caramelos- Resopló, mirándolo molesta. Kakashi se quedó estático. Sus cachetes inflados, su mirada en rojo.

_Allí estás. _El hombre le sonrió, relajado.

La pelirosa se quedó mirándolo, su corazón comenzó a moverse inquieto en su pecho.

La camiseta gris que llevaba puesta marcaba su pecho esculpido. Los pantalones de tela negra le daban un aspecto de deportista. Ese hombre era hermoso, deseaba ver su rostro, su perfil aristocrático, sus mandíbulas cuadradas, no había manera que pudiera ocultar su belleza tras ese trapo negro.

_Sakura Sakura Sakura, creo que acaba de entrar una colmena de abejas por tu boca. _Cerró los labios y miró el suelo, concentrada en que el rubor no delatara su estado.

Lo escuchó abrir la puerta.

- Kakashi- Lo llamó, sin despegar la mirada del suelo, el hombre la miró atentamente, lucía aún avergonzada - Gracias.- Susurró, levantando la mirada, atrapando la del peligris.

_Aun no me agradezcas, aún no lo merezco. _

Asintió silenciosamente, se dio media vuelta y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

_Te arreglaré, lucharé, serás feliz Sakura, entonces agradéceme. No con esa mirada. No aún. _

Cayó en la cuenta de la profundidad de sus pensamientos y quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

_Bravo Hatake, estás hasta la mierda de jodido. _

.

.

- Cariño, no he visto a tu hija por los alrededores- Shia Haruno se sentaba en el escritorio de su marido, colocando una pierna sobre la otra.

- Se encuentra en lo de una amiga, tengo entendido. – El hombre de voz grave observaba con detenimiento el vaso de whisky en su mano derecha, haciendo mover los hielos cada tanto.

- Esa niña ingrata, sé que es tu hija cariño pero realmente deberías de controlarla más ¿Quién te dice que no se escapó con un noviecito?- Sonrió con malicia a la vez que se bajaba de la superficie de madera y se acercaba donde las bebidas.

- No lo creo, de todas maneras su custodio la tiene vigilada.

- Con custodio o sin custodio esa niña puede hacer lo que quiera, ya sabes, los chiquillos de hoy son muy inventivos a la hora de desobedecer a sus padres..

- Es posible.- concedió, escuetamente.

La mujer se sirvió un whisky como su esposo y volvió a su puesto en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto más tenso de lo normal.- le acarició el rostro lentamente- ¿No será por lo del compromiso de Sakura, no es cierto? Eres su padre y ella es tu única hija, pero los negocios son más importantes que esas boberías. Ella debería saber que le estás haciendo un enorme favor, además el chico es muy guapo- Se miró las uñas, de rojo oscuro- Si ahora no quiere hacerlo es porque tú la consientes demasiado, probablemente salió caprichosa, como su madr…

El hombre se levantó de golpe y la miró tan fríamente que a la mujer se le helaron los huesos.

- No vuelvas a hablar de ella de nuevo, pensé que había quedado claro- tomó el líquido que quedaba en el vaso de un golpe - Voy a dormir- dijo, avanzando con pasos pesados y cerrando la puerta con fuerza al marcharse.

Shia se quedó completamente quieta por unos segundos.

- Anae, maldita mujer.- escupió con ira- Seguramente la perrita de tu hija salió a ti.-se levantó del escritorio- No se quedará con lo que es mío. Ni con mi esposo ni con su dinero.- sonrió y se acercó a la ventana, la lluvia no cesaba allí afuera- despídete perrita, no te volverás a entrometer en mi camino. Nunca más.

.

.

Miró la habitación que la rodeaba, ahora que su fuente de distracción había desaparecido, con más detalle.

Las paredes eran de un azul oscuro que contrastaba hermosamente con la cama de dos plazas y media, de acolchado blanco impecable y los muebles y un sofá completamente negros.

Era muy varonil, muy del estilo Hatake pero más cálido de lo que ella se imaginó que sería.

Tuvo la tentación de inspeccionar los cajones, revisar el ropero y mirar debajo de la cama pero se contuvo, a duras penas pero lo hizo. No sabía ni quería saber lo que el peliplata le haría de darse cuenta que estuvo hurgando entre sus pertenencias.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Avanzó con los pies descalzos por el piso alfombrado hasta llegar a la puerta que el hombre le había señalado.

El baño era bastante grande y al fondo tenía una ducha con paneles de vidrio rodeándolo.

_¿Cuánto ganan los guardaespaldas?_

Abrió la ducha mientras se quitaba la camisa del peliplata y antes de dejarla caer inspiró profundamente el perfume de él impregnado en su ropa.

Las mejillas se le encendieron nuevamente al recordar que él le había dicho que se había encargado de quitarle la ropa y ponerle aquello.

_Hatake pervertido. _

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su espalda desnuda no pudo evitar que su mente divagara sobre los sucesos del día anterior. La forma en la que el peliplata la había sostenido y consolado hacía que con tan solo recordarlo su corazón bombeara como loco y su rostro se calentara de golpe.

¿Por qué él tenía esas actitudes? ¿Por qué pasaba tan fácilmente de ser un ogro frío y amargado a esa persona que le hacía bajar la guardia completamente?

Él podía ser realmente una buena persona o un gran mentiroso. Esperaba que no fuera lo segundo porque estaba comenzando a confiar en él con más determinación de la que creía conveniente, de la que lo había hecho jamás.

Cuando él la miraba con aquella ternura parecía que podía ver a través de ella, que podía leer sus temores y sus deseos, que podía ver sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad como ella lo permitía.

Y ella lo estaba permitiendo demasiado. Y eso le asustaba.

¿Podía creer en él? ¿Podía realmente depositar su entera confianza en ese hombre?

Su corazón decía que si pero su mente comenzaba con los cuestionamientos, con las inseguridades, con los miedos que la hacían retroceder y volver a refugiarse en su caparazón.

Después de todo él y Shia… ¿él realmente lo había hecho? Pudiera ser que estuviera equivocada, pudiera ser que quizás lo había mal entendido. Después de todo él no parecía ser del tipo que se deja llevar de esa manera, del tipo que traiciona de esa manera.

Bufó, ¿Debía confiar? ¿Podía hacerlo?

Con Kakashi se sentía como un animalito salvaje, que corre cuando ve el peligro y el frío en los ojos de un posible cazador pero que cuando él lo trata amistosamente, llamándolo para que se acerque, camina despacito hacia él, esperando que no saque un rifle de la nada y lo acabe de un tiro.

Rió bajito imaginando aquella escena bastante grotesca.

Cerró la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, tomó un peine, colocándose frente al espejo y mientras desenredaba su cabello se detuvo en su propio rostro, sin reconocerlo completamente. Lucía terrorífica. Los ojos hinchados y rojos, grandes ojeras obscuras debajo de ellos, la piel más blanca de lo normal, la mirada apagada..

_Vaya pinta. _

Extendió la mano y acarició su propio reflejo. Él no le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. ¿Qué le había pasado? Esa imagen era la de ella, pero no la que solía ver, sino la que vio por primera y última vez hacía tantos años. La que era realmente, a la que tanto miedo le tenía.

La niña rota que perdía a su madre y no tenía el consuelo de su padre había vuelto para pasarle cuentas luego de tanto tiempo, años intentando encerrarla en aquél rincón de su mente, olvidada y reprimida, silenciada y sin consuelo, estaba allí, recordándole que tenía deudas, que tenía asuntos sin resolver, heridas abiertas, recuerdos que afrontar.

¿Estaba lista? Tenía que sanar, tenía que hacerlo de una vez si quería volverse fuerte, si quería olvidarse para siempre de esos fantasmas y de esa imagen que tristemente le devolvía el espejo. Pero se sentía tan absolutamente agotada, cansada de fingir estar bien y no estarlo, porque ella se sentía así, con esa imagen, con ese rostro, siempre se había sentido así pero se había negado que su rostro lo demostrara, que los demás vieran lo débil y lo herida que estaba.

¿Qué había cambiado entonces? ¿Por qué sus barreras habían colapsado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué todo se le derrumbaba como si no fueran más que excusas de papel? Su vida sin maquillaje, su herida en carne viva. Allí estaba, en sus ojos cansados, en su boca tiesa. Allí estaban, todos sus recuerdos, todo su dolor. Tan visible, tan expuesta.

Y pensó en cierto peliplata, un hombre que vivía haciéndola rabiar y parecía gozar con ello, pero un hombre que aparecía siempre en el momento justo, en el momento en el que ella más lo necesitaba. El era su guardaespaldas y su deber era protegerla, pero hacía incluso más que eso. Ella había estado tan ciega, él había visto a la verdadera Sakura, en algún momento, de alguna manera, él había visto en sus ojos a la persona que caía, a la persona necesitada, ella le había permitido verla.

Él la desnudaba, con su mirada, él había hecho colapsar sus barreras.

Por él. ¿Por qué por él? ¿Por qué había sido tan abierta con él? ¿Por qué se había expuesto siempre de esa manera ante él?

Porque él la protegía, porque ella contaba con su protección, porque no necesitaba fingir con él… ¿Por qué?

_Agh- _tomó su cabeza, apretando ligeramente_-, no puedo con esto, necesito distraerme. _

Terminó de peinarse y salió nuevamente a la habitación. No encontró sus zapatos pero vio unas pantuflas grises al lado del sofá y no dudó en tomarlas prestadas.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se encontró en la punta de un largo pasillo por el que caminó lentamente, observando los grandes y hermosos cuadros que adornaban cada espacio de pared. Caminó percatándose de las cuatro puertas al pasar y desembocó en una estancia enorme. Lo más cercano a sus pasos era el sofá color crema y el gigantesco plasma delante de él, luego una mesa de madera negra más allá, que supuso sería la parte del comedor y más lejano una isla, estando del otro lado lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Lo vió de espaldas frente a una mesada y el corazón le confirmó su presencia. Apuró sus pasos hasta sentarse de un salto en una de las banquetas altas de la isla. Allí había, humeando, dos tazas de té y algunas tostadas, galletas y dulces. Olía delicioso. Su estómago rugió desvergonzadamente.

- Al fin has terminado, creí que agotarías toda el agua del planeta- La voz de él sonaba más clara de lo normal y cuando la pelirosa estuvo a punto de devolverle un insulto se quedó congelada.

Allí estaba.

Sentándose tranquilamente frente a ella.

Colocando sus manos en una taza.

Eligiendo una tostada para untarle queso crema.

Como si nada sucediera.

Como si ningún cambio se hubiese operado.

Como si él no estuviera sin máscara.

Sin máscara.

_Madre santa_

La pelirosa se quedó con los ojos como platos y la boca en una "o" interminable de asombro.

El pulso se le aceleró rápidamente y una oleada de calor le nació desde el cuello, pasando por las orejas, las mejillas, hasta la punta de la nariz.

- Ka… Ka..Kakashi.- balbuceó, sin poder apartar la mirada, sin dejar de analizar cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Era malditamente hermoso.

- ¿Mmm?- él parecía no percatarse de la mirada incrédula de la pelirosa, ni del peligro de que ella pareciera a punto de sucumbir en cualquier momento a causa de una combustión interna.

- No.. tienes.. la máscara.

Sus labios finos y seductores, su mentón pronunciado, su nariz recta, sin una maldita imperfección.

- Estoy en mi casa, estoy por tomar un té – la miró a los ojos y la pelirosa tuvo miedo de babear justo frente a sus narices. Cerró la boca lentamente, intentando parecer indiferente y fracasando en el proceso- no es un secreto mi rostro Sakura, la máscara sólo me recuerda mi promesa, nada más. Come antes de que se enfríe.

- Pero nunca antes… - ¿No se daba cuenta que para ella su rostro había sido el más grande misterio del universo? ¿Cómo podía andar allí mostrando su gloriosa cara como si ninguna duda existencial estuviera revelándose?

_¿Tenías que ser un maldito modelo, no Kakashi?_ _Claro que si._

- No se había dado la ocasión.

La pelirosa se acercó un poco más a él mirándolo en más detalle. ¿Su piel sería tan suave al tacto como parecía? Juraba que mataría en ese mismo momento por alargar la mano y comprobarlo, pero apretó los puños y retrocedió antes de ponerse a sí misma en ridículo.

- Deja de mirarme así, no soy un friky de circo

Sakura lo intentó, intentó mirar su propia taza pero realmente no quería desaprovechar el momento. Quería verlo hablar, reírse, quería ver cómo su boca se movía cuando comía, o cómo apretaba los labios cuando se enojaba.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Sakura, come- le reprendió.

Le miró los labios, la fina línea de la irritación. Sonrió orgullosa.

- Amargado

Estuvieron comiendo por un rato en completo silencio, Sakura lo espiaba siempre que podía y el corazón la martilleaba fuerte cada vez que él la encontraba haciéndolo.

Él no parecía enojado ante esa actitud así que continuó sin preocuparse por disimularlo.

Cuando estaban por terminar, la pelirosa habló.

. Kakashi, yo… realmente… simplemente te dije gracias hace un momento, pero no hay manera que eso baste para agradecerte lo que has hecho, si no fuera por tí…

- No es necesario que me agradezcas, después de todo es mi trabajo. – Le cortó él, tranquilamente.

La pelirosa sintió una puntada en el corazón. Las fuerzas fluyendo de su cuerpo. Nuevamente.

_Estúpida. _

- Tu trabajo…entiendo, de todas maneras gracias.-sonrió, tristemente.

El hombre se quedó callado y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada.- replicó ella, esquivándole la mirada. No era fácil esconderse cuando él parecía preocuparse.

- ¿Me ves la cara de estúpido o qué?

Sakura sonrió, con ese Kakashi era capaz de tratar, con ese podía enojarse, de ese podía resguardarse.

- Ahora que lo dices...

- Sakura… – Le advirtió.

- No es nada Kakashi, solo asuntos personales, no querrás ahondar en ello, nada tiene que ver con "tu trabajo". – marcó en el aire las comillas, mirándolo burlonamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

El peliplata suspiró.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te has puesto difícil ahora?

- No me he puesto nada, disculpa que no haga sencillo tu estúpido trabajo, ¿Crees que si juego tranquilita al té en aquella esquina sería mejor?

- Era una maldita forma de decir Sakura, para que no continuaras, no necesito que me agradezcas, no te hice un favor, era lo que debía hacer, lo que quería hacer y punto. Deja de fastidiarme.

- Por qué te cuesta tanto recibir un agradecimiento, es simple educación ¿Fuiste criado por una jauría de lobos?

El hombre se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado.

- Es increíble lo malditamente rápido que puedes colmar mi paciencia.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, orgullosa.

-Grosero- Le sacó la lengua.

El peliplata se levantó.

- ¿Ya terminaste?- La muchacha asintió- Pues limpia, tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahora, voy a estar en mi estudio, mira algo de tele, duerme, dibuja con crayones, haz lo que quieras, pero mantén tus manos en los bolsillos.

_¿Limpia? ¿Dibuja con crayones? _Un tic nervioso apareció en un ojo de la joven pelirosa.

- No tengo bolsillos.- bufó

-¿Segura que necesitas tus manos?

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Aparta ese cuchillo!

- Solo estaba ordenando un poco..niñata

- ¡Deja de decirme niñata de una puñetera vez!

- No quiero, nunca, jamás, no me ordenas… ni-ña-ta

- ¡Hatake!

La risa del peliplata retumbó por el corredor, se volteó para verla y le guiño un ojo.

_¿Quién diablos es este hombre? _

La pelirosa sonrió enrojecida ante ello.

_Maldito idiota, infantil, irrespetuoso, violento, arrogante, insoportable… _

_gracias. _

Porque él la había distraído concienzudamente, la había hecho enfadar a posta, se había quitado su máscara, como Sakura lo había hecho. La había querido animar, a su forma, al tosco estilo Kakashi pero lo había hecho, lo intentaba. Había logrado hacerla sonreír y sonrojarse, como si nada sucediera, haciéndole olvidar por completo del agobio en su mente.

Consciente o inconscientemente, él había hecho todo aquello, y ella se lo agradecía desde lo profundo de su corazón.

.

.

- Asuma

- He escuchado toda la grabación ¿Tú lo has hecho? te la he mandado por sistema. Los directivos están deliberando los pasos a seguir.

- No pude hacerlo, no entera, me viene a la mar de bien, pero tengo alguna idea, dime ¿Qué piensas?

- Sigo sin comprender por qué los del Dragón Rojo están tan interesados en esta unión. Se trata del sobrino, la empresa de Haruno es importante pero siento que hay algo que se nos escapa, entiendo que él les concede inversiones y que ellos le otorgan los clientes y agilizan las expansiones pero hay algo más… esta decisión trae algo más...

- Yo también lo creo.

- ¿Estás en la mansión en este momento? No debes sacarle el ojo de encima a esa niña, los de la mafia no querrán una negativa y el señor Haruno no la dejará que se rebele pero no creo que los directivos estén interesados en meterla en la boca del lobo. Ellos son peligrosos, no son de fiar, por más acuerdo que hagan, son conocidos por deshacerse fácilmente de aquellos que les causan un mínimo de problema, así se trate de la hija de un famoso empresario, ellos no lo pensarán dos veces si se ven en peligro.

- No, yo tampoco lo creo, y aunque así fuera… -Se contuvo, no le convenía que sospecharan de una posible insubordinación- Puedo entender que quieran unir los negocios oficialmente, pero creo que un matrimonio está más allá de eso. El chico yo ya lo tenía de vista, se nos topó en una fiesta y fue algo agresivo con ella, podría ser un capricho… aunque sigo sin pensar que sea por esto. Estuve dándole vueltas toda la noche, a aquello y a lo referido a la verdadera madre de Sakura. Parece resultar obvio que no se trató exactamente de un accidente. Estoy en mi casa ahora.

- También lo pensé, he mandado a los de investigación a trabajar sobre los reportes de ese entonces, es un caso cerrado pero no dudaría que ellos tuvieran algo que ver en el asunto.. espera un momento ¿Qué haces allí? ¿No se supone que debes estar custodiándola?

- Eso hago

- y cómo se supone que lo haces si… espera.. diablos Kakashi, dime que no lo hiciste.

- No lo hice.

- Lo hiciste, claro que lo hiciste, ¿Cómo podrías ser Kakashi de otro modo? ¿Cómo la llevaste a tu casa? ¿Es que se te ha zafado un tornillo? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso para ti? ¿Qué sucede si los siguieron? ¿Si saben sobre ti? De verdad eres un maldito necio.

- No nos siguieron y no saben de mí, lo habría notado.

- Estás quebrando las reglas nuevamente bastardo infeliz. ¡Escúchame bien porque no voy a volver a repetírtelo! ¡No cagues esta misión Kakashi! Deja tu maldita rebeldía de lado porque nos mandarás a la horca no solo a ti, si no a esa niña y a todos tus estúpidos compañeros en este caso.

- Siempre tan preocupado Asuma, todo va a estar bien, relájate.

- ¿Qué me relaje? ¿¡Quieres que me relaje! ¡Eso es malditamente imposible contigo Kakashi Hatake!.. Diablos, vas a hacer que me dé un ataque, lo verás, y Kurenai irá a arrancarte la piel a tiras.

- Que miedo, ¡Kurenai!

- No es una jodida broma Kakashi, tú y tu aversión a las reglas me tienen hasta la mierda la paciencia.

- Solo la traje a casa Asuma, no es nada, está más segura aquí que en cualquier otro sitio.

- Sabes que no lo digo por eso, no dudo que ella esté segura allí, eres tú el que me preocupa, no paras de ponerte en riesgo, sabes que eso es sumamente peligroso para ti. Es mezclar tu vida privada y tu vida profesional, en cualquier otro caso no sería demasiado problema, pero tu y yo no tenemos el trabajo más convencional del mundo, estamos en la cuerda floja cada día, no puedes dejar que sepan dónde está tu maldita casa ¡Lo sabes, estúpido! ¿¡Por qué tengo que estar recordándote estas cosas!.

- Yo sé que me amas Asuma, sé que lo de Kurenai es para tapar ese amor prohibido hacia mí- Rió a viva voz.

- imbécil… para colmo estás animado, bastante animado diría yo ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

- Ya lo dije, tu amor por mi me pone feliz.

- No voy a perder mi tiempo conversando cuando te pones tan estúpido. Hazme un favor y cuida tu maldito trasero, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo compañeros ¿Me has entendido?

- Paz Asuma, relájate, todo marcha bien. Hazme el favor y comunícame en cuanto tengas noticias de lo de la madre de Sakura, creo que allí tenemos una pieza importante de conexión.

- Mas te vale. De acuerdo, cuídate maldito bastardo….imbécil… Ninja genio y un cuerno.. Un ataque, un ataque, me va a dar un maldito ataque..- lo escuchó murmurar y colgó.

.

.

.

- Debería haberme deshecho de tus manos cuando tuve la oportunidad- Le susurró amenazante en el oído y ella saltó en el lugar.

- Casi me matas de un susto- Se colocó la mano en el corazón, que había vuelto a latir a la velocidad del de un colibrí.

- Eso suele pasar con los metiches.

Lo vió sonreír, sin la máscara y aún se le hacía como ver un fenómeno de la naturaleza en pleno despliegue.

Volteó la mirada al pequeño portarretratos que tenía en sus manos y observó a un muchacho de pelo negro azabache y a otro completamente rubio sonreír ampliamente en la foto, parecían estar muy felices.

- ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

- Amigos de la infancia.

Esa sencilla respuesta la descolocó un poco, era difícil imaginarse a Kakashi con amigos, o aún más, era casi imposible imaginarse al Hatake de niño. Se preguntó cómo habría sido su personalidad en aquel entonces.

_Probablemente igual de arrogante_.

- ¿Tienes amigos? – preguntó, con insultante incredulidad.

La miró entrecerrando los ojos.

La pelirosa sonrió inocente.

La mirada del peliplata, asesina.

El sudor comenzando a recorrer la facciones de la muchacha.

- Pobres de tus amigos entonces… ¿Son guardaespaldas como tú?

Él se dirigió a la ventana del apartamento y miró hacia la calle.

- Ellos eran… si, también eran custodios.

- ¿Eran?

- Murieron, los dos.

El peliplata elevó su mirada al cielo, aún algo nublado.

- Oh- Se avergonzó, dejando el portarretrato en su lugar - Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar… - Susurró, apenada.

Él suspiró y volteó para observarla, estaba con la cabeza gacha.

- Fue hace tiempo, no pasa nada.

La pelirosa asintió y caminó en silencio inspeccionando cada rincón.

-Tienes un increíble departamento, no sabía que se ganara tan bien de guardaespaldas.

Kakashi rió sin ganas.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes

La pelirosa lo miró y vio cómo se dirigía al sofá. Tomando el comando de la televisión en su mano.

-Así que te gusta el arte.

- Son regalos.

Sakura se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de guardar distancias.

- ¿De la gente que protegiste?

Asintió- Entre otros.

Kakashi empezó a cambiar los canales, no era de ver mucha televisión pero necesitaba alguna distracción para ella, antes de que comenzara a hacerle demasiadas preguntas que sólo podría contestar con mentiras. No quería mentirle más de lo necesario.

- Aquí eres más relajado, te queda bien.

Comentó ella, mirándolo, estaba con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo y el control remoto en la otra mano. Jamás creyó verlo así, se sintió feliz de que él la dejara hacerlo, la dejara conocerlo más allá de lo que era su trabajo como custodio.

Él elevó una ceja, divertido.

- Yo siempre estoy relajado

- Y Madonna vive en mi armario

Kakashi rió.

- Debe ser enorme

- Idiota. – se recostó hacia atrás, cruzando sus brazos, ofuscada.

Se quedaron durante un largo rato mirando una comedia con la que él se había topado. Sakura se sorprendió con la elección, imaginó que él sería más del tipo de película de acción, sangre, disparos y explosiones por doquier.

Rió varias veces y lo escuchó reír a él también y se sintió completamente descolocada. Aquella situación era tan irreal, él estaba actuando tan diferente a como era siempre, como si también su guardia estuviera baja, como si las defensas de ambos no tuvieran lugar allí, y esto la hacía sentirse satisfecha.

- ¿Qué vamos a almorzar? Tengo hambre- Se quejó ella, luego de un rato. Quería picarlo nada más y quería tener una razón para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Ya tienes hambre? ¿Qué tienes en el estómago? ¿Una boa constrictor?

- Ja..ja, muy gracioso Kakashi, estás muy bromista hoy. – hizo un puchero.

- De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres que prepare? Soy un excelente cocinero, para tu información.

Sakura sonrió nuevamente, entusiasmada por su buena voluntad y su buen humor. Parecía como si él siguiera queriendo animarle.

-¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa?

- mmm.. arroz con carne al curry

- Suena complicado.- Comentó, sarcásticamente.

- Para ti seguro que si.

- Cierra la boca.

Se sentó apoyando su cara en su mano mientras lo veía trabajar.

Kakashi se movía diestramente de un lado a otro de la cocina. Como si realmente no pensara lo que estaba haciendo, como si lo hiciera por instinto.

_Él es realmente guapo ¿verdad? … y hábil… y fuerte… y protector…_

Suspiró tristemente.

_¿Cómo podría alguien como él…?_

- ¿Y tu no piensas mover un dedo?

La pelirosa se sorprendió, él la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y ella ni siquiera se había percatado.

- Etto.. yo… no soy muy buena cocinando- contestó, avergonzada.

- Pues deberás aprender alguna vez- Le hizo una invitación con la mano- Ven, te mostraré cómo se prepara el buen curry.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, nuevamente entusiasmada, un calorcito creciendo exponencialmente en su pecho.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras estaban en ello Sakura no pudo dejar de notar la manera en que la cercanía de él elevaba su temperatura corporal considerablemente y su perfume llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales volviéndola una incauta irremediable.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos comenzaban a temblar casi imperceptiblemente pero tuvo miedo de que él y su mirada de águila lo notaran, por lo que intentó esconderlas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Quería evitar mirar su cara también, pero el pensamiento de que ese día fuera el primero y el último en que él le permitiera ver su rostro, anuló por completo ese pensamiento. No podía dejar de hacerlo, cada momento era valioso, tenía esa urgencia de memorizarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

- Prueba, así es como debe quedar, con esta consistencia. – Acercó una cuchara con un poco de curry.

La pelirosa sintió que su cara se calentaba y se obligó a desviar la atención de su rostro. Acercó su boca y probó la salsa. Era el mejor curry que había probado en su vida.

- Es deliciosa, realmente- comentó, con el pulso acelerado y la piel de las mejillas quemando, pero intentando parecer indiferente.

Cerca

Cerró los ojos un momento intentando normalizar su respiración y el latido anormal de su corazón. Si continuaba así él se daría cuenta. No podía dejar que él se diera cuenta.

- Te quedó un poco aquí.

Escuchó que él murmuró.

Su corazón se detuvo abruptamente.

Demasiado cerca.

Abrió los ojos y lo encontró a pocos centímetros de su cara, mirando sus labios de una manera que casi logra que sus piernas estuvieran a punto de derrumbarse.

Su mirada tan profunda, tan hipnotizante. Rendirse ante él podía resultar tan sencillo. Si él lo quisiera, si él lo insinuara apenas, ella realmente podía caer.

El peligris acercó su dedo y lo pasó suavemente por la comisura de sus labios.

Y entonces, como si realmente él quisiera matarla, se lo llevó a la boca.

_Oh Kami-sama, dime que no acaba de hacer eso_

_._

_._

* * *

**N/A_  
_**

*ACV: Accidente Cerebro Vascular

JOJOJO Quieren acribillarme ¿A que si?

Este capítulo fue largo, no sabía realmente donde cortarlo por lo que me decidí justo allí, en el lugar que ustedes más odiarían. Soy la maldad personificada, lo sé.

¿Qué creen?

Pasaron muchas cosas ¿verdad? La madrastra es una perra, le saqué la máscara a Kakashi, quien está teniendo serios problemas de personalidad, serios y profundos problemas y Sakura está a puro sentimiento, que hierve, más explícitamente. Aunque Kakashi no se queda atrás. Un loquero aquí para la pareja por favor. Son un remolino de mente y cuerpo. Ahhh la eterna disputa de la carne y el pensamiento.

Me dejó realmente insatisfecha pero no sabía cómo modificarlo, como siempre, básicamente. Necesito una beta urgeeeeeeeeeente. ¿Nadie se ofrece? Odio releer lo que escribo, me desconcentro mucho y por eso me cuesta horrores arreglarlos.

Les mando un saludo a todas, a las que me siguen, a las que me tienen en favs, en alertas, y sobre todo a las que dedicaron parte de su limitado y valioso tiempo en darme ánimos:

Dharia McLahan, minina mina, Fabiola59, Mara, NicoleForever, Kakasev666, tsuki-airen, NigksTsuDeva, Murasaki, Katarina-Hatake, Aire2409, K2008sempai, Wendo, Strikis, Sully, Hatakelove, , RosaDelSur, Anita, asakura y KarlytaX.

También a las que me dejaron comentarios en Buen Chico: shandrak u.u wendo, minina mina, carisma266, magda96Ks, M-Manakel-K, k2008sempai, Mariehatake, NigksTsuDeva, fabiola59, Ambar55

GRACIAS, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlas y saber que me leen y que me han extrañado. Son geniales, superdruper, asombrosirijillas… (Ya le está fallando el cerebro)

Me voy antes de seguir pasando vergüenza.

¡Un abrazo a todas!

**.Shyka-chan.**


	12. La flor en el invernadero

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

* * *

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo XI**

"La flor en el invernadero"

.

-Mmm deliciosa de verdad- comentó Kakashi y siguió en lo suyo, como si realmente no fuese consiente que casi había logrado que Troya ardiese allí mismo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, con su cara tan colorada como era posible, el corazón bombeando como loco y las piernas de la consistencia de un flan que alguien acaba de sacar de la heladera.

"_Cielo santo"._

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde está tu maldita hijastra? Mis hombres han estado día y noche y no la han visto entrar a la mansión.

- Tranquilo, está en lo de una amiguita, no tienes por qué alarmarte, ella no escapará, le teme demasiado a su padre como para hacer algo como aquello. Además, está siendo vigilada por ese guardaespaldas, no irá a ninguna parte.

- Eso espero, porque tenemos un trato.

- No lo olvido estúpido hermano, pero hazme un favor, a menos que no sea de vida o muerte, no vuelvas a ponerte en contacto ¿Está claro?

- ¿Quién diablos te crees que..?

- Adios.

- Maldita perra.

.

.

.

- Oye Naruto, ¿sabes algo de Sakura? he estado llamándola al móvil pero lo tiene apagado y Hinata me ha dicho que no está en su casa. No viene a la escuela, me tiene preocupada.

- Está con su guardaespaldas- Ino se sentó junto con ellos, parecía meditabunda, todos miraron hacia el patio, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer. – En casa de su guardaespaldas.

- Estás de broma- Ten-ten la miró incrédula- ¿Y su padre lo sabe? Aunque pensándolo bien, eso es lo de menos, tenía entendido que lo detestaba a más no poder, "perro pulgoso" "el rabioso de Kakashi" "Hatake de las nieves" le dice ¿Cómo es que terminó allí?

- Su padre piensa que está en lo de Ino- Naruto se distrajo un momento mirando el cielo tapado de nubes grisáceas- Y con respecto a Kakashi, yo creo que ella realmente lo aprecia más de lo que todos creemos, creo que ella se siente realmente a gusto junto a él, y él parece comprenderla, e pesar de todo este tiempo de tratarse como perro y gato, creo que es el único de entre todos nosotros que puede ayudarla.

- ¿Por qué él? Ella está pasando por un momento duro, pero no entiendo por qué no viene a nosotros, somos sus amigos ¿cierto?- dijo Ten-ten, algo celosa.

- Somos sus amigos, pero hay un lado de Sakura que nunca hemos entendido, que ella nunca se permitió a si misma mostrárnoslo. Ha sufrido mucho pero a pesar de eso, siempre es de lo más optimista, siempre nos ayuda, siempre nos escucha, ella siempre está ahí para nosotros. ¿Pero y ella?- Ino juntó sus piernas y descansó su cabeza en las rodillas.

-…. Ella se esfuerza, todos estos años, siempre la primera, siempre con notas impecables, la mejor amiga, la mejor estudiante, aún de pequeña, aún luego de la muerte de su madre, ¿La has visto llorar? ¿La has visto pedir ayuda? No lo hace, nunca lo hace. Las explosiones más grandes que he visto en ella fueron relacionadas a su guardaespaldas. Él tiene algo, algo que hace que ella no pueda esconderse. Lo he visto. El fuego en sus ojos, ha cambiado bastante desde que él está en su vida.

- No lo había visto así- murmuró Ten-ten. – Pero ¿qué tiene él de especial? Por qué ha logrado aquello?

- Si me preguntas a mí- replicó Naruto- Creo que él tiene un pasado difícil, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero él parece entenderla, y lo más importante, él la protege, y no creo que lo haga exclusivamente por su trabajo, creo que él también se ve en ella.

- Diablos Naruto, pareces de lo más maduro, ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho Hinata?

Ino rió.

- Oye! Yo puedo ser muy maduro cuando quiero.

- Lo que digas- sonrió Ten-ten, despeinando a su amigo. –Enamoradito.

El rubio se puso de un rojo furioso.

- Cállate

-¿Y qué hará Sakura ahora?- Preguntó Ten-ten, con pena.- Con esto del matrimonio arreglado… Su padre realmente parece despreciarla, me gustaría tener una bazooka en mis manos y su cabeza en la mira y… - hizo la mímica con sus manos

- Yo le pinto una diadema en la frente amiga.

- Eso!- Ambas chocaron palmas.

- Las mujeres dan miedo. – Murmuró Naruto.

.

.

.

_- Mami, ¿Por qué tienes esta flor aquí? ¿Por qué se ve tan fea? ¿Está malita?-_

_Una pequeña niña de cabello rosa estaba agachada mirando con detenimiento una flor alicaída de grandes pétalos carcomidos en los bordes. _

_-El tiempo ha estado muy cruel últimamente cariño y las plantas que no están acostumbradas a este clima lo sufren, sobre todo esta pequeña belleza, es muy frágil… _

… _Pero así como la ves, y a pesar de ser una planta que sólo soporta el calor del verano, ha estado varios días bajo la nieve hasta que pude rescatarla y traerla aquí al invernadero. _

_- ¿Morirá?- preguntó con pena, la pequeña. _

_La mujer se agachó junto a su hija para observarla de cerca._

_- Aquí tenemos a una luchadora, sólo necesita un tiempo para recomponerse y resguardarse de este clima, estará bien, verás cómo pronto se recupera.- le acarició el cabello con dulzura a la niña que se había entristecido por la flor. _

_Mira mami, tiene el color de mi pelo. _

_Si cielo, y es muy parecida a ti también…_

_Mi hermosa flor luchadora. _

Sakura despertó con un sentimiento extraño. Últimamente había estado soñando mucho con su madre, con su infancia, con los recuerdos que creía ya no podría recuperar.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró nuevamente desorientada, aún no se acostumbraba a estar allí, en el departamento de Kakashi, su olor la invadía en cada espacio y eso la hacía tranquilizarse.

Como aquella noche lluviosa, aquella noche que le salvó de si misma, del acto que casi acaba con su propia vida.

Y seguía haciéndolo cada día.

Las cosas habían virado de un modo tan brusco pero agradable a la vez. Aunque sabía que este tiempo no era más que la calma que antecede al huracán.

Ella, tarde o temprano debería volver a su realidad, a una realidad que aún no quería ni podía aceptar.

Y Kakashi…

Ese hombre parecía dispuesto a hacerle sentir lo que estaba a punto de perder.

Actuaba tan extraño, siempre tan cálido y protector, juguetón e incluso cariñoso.

¿Quién era ese hombre? Ese que le preparaba el desayuno cada mañana ya desde una semana, que la despertaba con un suave toque de puerta y una sonrisa arrolladora.

Tan hermoso, tan endiabladamente hermoso, sus hormonas estaban a flor de piel, sus sentimientos, su caparazón completamente destrozado, todo eso era su culpa, todo.

A su alrededor todo era tan apacible, emanaba un calor que le llegaba al centro de su corazón, que la hacía temblar y desear acurrucarse allí cerca, donde fuera que él estuviese.

Las tardes de reposo en el balcón, de charlas largas y reconfortantes.

Las noches de películas donde ella siempre se dormía y él la llevaba cargando hasta su cuarto como si una criatura se tratase.

Habría sido la mejor semana de su vida si tan sólo no supiera que se terminaría, que todo aquello terminaría, aunque él había prometido que no la dejaría sola, que saldría de eso, que él estaría para ella.

Y ella, que lo había creído el hombre más frío que había conocido, ahora le resultaba el ser más cálido del planeta tierra.

Tenía tanto miedo, tanto, tanto que a veces le faltaba la respiración.

Sabía que eso no era normal pero no quería que él se preocupara.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar en su futuro, la respiración se le aceleraba y corría lo más disimuladamente posible a encerrarse en el baño, sentía cómo le faltaba el oxígeno y el corazón se le aceleraba, al comienzo habían sido episodios leves pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la duración se hacía más extensa y la sensación aún peor.

Ataques de pánico, había leído en internet. Hiperventilación, taquicardia, todo concordaba, pero también sabía que todo era un asunto mental, que debía tratar de relajarse, poner la cabeza entre las piernas y rogar que pasara rápido ántes de que él se diera cuenta.

Ella podía mantenerlo bajo control, se juraba. Que tenía que dejar de ser una debilucha, que él no tenía por qué lidiar con más de sus problemas.

Sus pensamientos, sus pensamientos, tan insistentes, tan abrumadores, a veces creía que podría volverse loca.

Entonces él aparecía y le tiraba del pelo, le preguntaba si estaban pasando algo bueno en la televisión y se recostaba a su lado.

Algo simple como aquello le hacía sentirse en casa, no la casa de su padre y su madrastra, no la casa donde había perdido gran parte de su corazón. Su casa de verdad, su hogar.

Enamorada. Ya no podía mentirse más, necesitada, desesperada, embotada.

Y todo era su culpa.

*Toc toc*

El suave golpeteo, era él, sonrió inconscientemente.

- Estoy despierta- dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza de pelo plateado apareció.

- Ya era hora, duermes como marmota.

Se acercó a la cama, vestía unos joggins negros y una musculosa blanca. Sakura casi babea abiertamente.

- Yo dormiré como una marmota pero la pregunta es ¿Tú duermes?

- Lo justo y necesario, me gusta aprovechar el día. – Se sentó a su lado- Buena pinta, por cierto- sonrió y la pelirosa casi le corresponde.

- Cierra el hocico.

- Buen humor también- rió.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Como las dos de la tarde, hoy te he dejado dormir de más, o eso creí, pero veo que te despertaste por tu cuenta.

- ¿Dos de la tarde?- se sorprendió- A penas me despertaba, si que he dormido.

- ¿Has tenido esos sueños otra vez?

- Si… pero no son del todo desagradables, no siempre, no en esta ocasión. Me gusta soñar con ella, me ayuda a no olvidarla.

Miró sus manos, las manos de su madre. Ella le había platicado casi todo acerca de ella, nunca había hablado con nadie tanto como con él, le hacía sentirse cómoda y a gusto. Pero había evitado sus recuerdos más terribles, su culpa y su dolor.

- Es raro que no tengamos noticias de mi padre aún- pensó en voz alta la pelirosa. – No ha llamado?

Kakashi la miró a los ojos por un segundo, ella no parecía que quisiera saberlo realmente.

Negó, pensativo.

Se levantó de un salto.

- Hice el desayuno, aunque es hora de almorzar- se rascó la nuca- pero es bueno comer el desayuno primero, el desayuno es importante, vamos, hay que desayunar- dijo el peliplata tan rápido que apenas se entendieron sus palabras.

- ¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó?

- Ninguno, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque has hablado de un tirón y repetido "desayuno" cuatro veces.

- Es que tengo hambre- replicó, rápidamente- vamos.- No le dio tiempo a decir una palabra más, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y la cerró tan silenciosamente como siempre lo hacía.

- Acá hay gato encerrado.- Murmuró en un bostezo la pelirosa mientras se encaminaba al baño.

.

.

.

Mientras desayunaban Sakura notó una extraña mirada de parte del peliplata, y aún cuando veían la televisión se dio cuenta que él parecía más pensativo de lo usual.

Eso la preocupó, ¿Kakashi tendría problemas? Él nunca le contaba sus problemas, probablemente para no agobiarla aún más.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, quería saber.

- Voy a comprar algunos víveres- dijo de repente- No quemes nada, no toques nada, no te muevas.

- Señor, se le solicita permiso para dormir siesta, señor.

- Estás autorizada, con la condición de que tengas buenos sueños.- le sonrió, le tiró del pelo, tomó la billetera y las llaves, se colocó su máscara y se marchó.

Sakura pensó que se derretiría allí mismo como manteca al sol.

.

.

.

Se subió al auto y llegó a la plaza, localizó el asiento más cercano a la fuente. Unos niños corrían persiguiéndose y riendo. Dos ancianos caminaban de la mano del otro lado. Una pareja discutía al pie de un gran árbol a un costado. Las nubes plomizas anunciaban una gran lluvia para esa tarde, mas él esperó a que su compañero se presentara.

¿Cómo le diría aquello? Cuando ella le miraba con esos grandes ojos jade, esos ojos apenas chispeando. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no tenía un plan? Que el tiempo se les acababa y él no sabía en lo absoluto cómo solucionar aquello.

- Luces preocupado. – Un hombre se sentó a su lado, llevaba un periódico que fingió comenzar a leer.

- Lo estoy.

- Sabes que no tengo buenas noticias ¿Verdad?

- Por eso lo estoy.

- No intervenir, esas son las órdenes.

- Lo sabía.

- Hay pruebas, pero quieren que ella se meta en ese mundo, si confía lo suficiente en ti, te lo dirá todo, entonces los tendremos en la palma de la mano, si tan sólo ella pudiera…

- No dejaré que la usen como carnada, Asuma.

- Esas son las órdenes. Estará vigilada, pero tú no puedes intervenir.

Silencio.

- Imagino que la idea no te hace una pisca de gracia, pero si los jefes se enteran que estás involucrándote te sacarán del caso. ¿Eso quieres?- el hombre prendió un cigarrillo- Sólo de saber que está en tu casa justo ahora complicaría tu posición.

Silencio.

- Si creen que podrías subordinarte, no sólo podrían sacarte del caso. Eso también lo sabes ¿verdad?

Silencio.

- Soy tu compañero, pero también soy tu amigo, lo sabes, no importa lo que decidas, no pienso dejar que cometas una estupidez.

- Sabes que no dejaré que la toquen.

- Lo sé. – Exhaló el humo- Nunca te había visto así, siempre has sido un rebelde, por supuesto, pero te lo estás tomando demasiado personal, imagino la razón.

- No se lo que dices.

- Lo sabes, sé que lo sabes.- Dio la vuelta a la página- De todos modos, te cubriré tu maldita espalda, decidas lo que decidas.

- ¿No que no dejarías que cometa una estupidez?

- Una estupidez… una estupidez sería hacer exactamente lo que no quieres hacer. Ella es importante para ti, puedo verlo. Y si algo le sucede, no te lo perdonarás, no voy a perder a un amigo más, nunca más por la misma razón.

- Creí que eras un amante de las normas y toda esa mierda.

- Solo prométeme una cosa. Me llamarás cuando sea necesario, aunque eso me joda la carrera y posiblemente me cueste el cuello.

- Kurenai no estaría muy feliz con lo que estás diciendo.

- Kurenai lo entenderá, dado el caso. Ella es una mujer sabia, algo sanguinaria y explosiva, pero ella entenderá.

- Creo que estás siendo demasiado dramático, aún no estamos en ese punto.

- Sólo quiero anticiparte, y que tengas tiempo para pensar si estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, por esa chica.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué más me tienes?

- Los tipos malos están al acecho, la buscan a ella pero creen que está en lo de su amiga, la rubia.

-Yamanaka.

- Exacto, y hay algo más, hemos pinchado la línea de la madrastra, Shia. Ella tiene conexiones, fuertes conexiones con ellos. Es la hermana del mandamás de la zona. El tío del chico este con el que quieren casarla.

- Lo intuí, he estado averiguando sobre la muerte de la madre de Sakura, un accidente inusual bajo circunstancias inusuales, ella ya estaba presente entonces, trabajaba en la compañía del señor Haruno.

- Así que drogas, una mujer sedienta de dinero y el amor de un hombre casado. Esto parece una novela de bajo presupuesto.

- Voy a hablar con los jefes.

- No te escucharán, y sobre todo, los alertarás. No quieres que vayan por ese camino. Déjame intentarlo a mí, no sospecharán por donde viene el asunto.

- Se supone que ellos protegen la vida y el bienestar de los ciudadanos.

- Ellos piensan en el bien de la comunidad, no les importaría sacrificar a una persona si saben que harán un bien común.

- Bastardos.

- De todos modos, los del Dragón Rojo no la asesinarán, no por el momento, sería joderla hasta el fondo, tienen un trato con Haruno.

- Pero ella tendrá que… ella… sabes lo que implica un matrimonio Asuma.

- Lo sé.

- No se qué diablos hacer.- El peliplata agarró su cabeza con las dos manos, frustrado.

- Pensaremos en algo, pero por el momento no hagas ninguna locura, aún hay tiempo.

-No tanto. Una vez que ella cumpla dieciocho años ellos estarán aún más alerta, ella tendrá entonces derecho a una parte de la compañía, podrá irse del país, podrá independizarse y no querrán correr riesgos.

- ¿Y esto cuándo será?

- Una semana.

- Diablos.

Silencio.

- ¿Cómo está?

- No lo sé, a veces parece que bien pero otras… tiene esa mirada, me sigue preocupando.

- Mantenla a salvo hasta que llegue la hora, mantenla en una pieza y veremos el resto.

- No pensaba hacer otra cosa.

- Y por favor Kakashi- tiró la colilla del cigarrillo, cerró el periódico- dile lo que sientes de una puñetera vez.

Los niños se habían marchado, los ancianos se resguardaron bajo el toldo de un comercio. La pareja se alejaba de la mano.

Y comenzaba a llover.

.

.

.

Al llegar al departamento no la vió en la sala de estar, debía estar durmiendo aún.

_Que manera de dormir esta mujer._

Se acercó a su cuarto usurpado y abrió la puerta con lentitud, sin el menor sonido.

Ella reposaba tranquilamente, parecía estar en paz, sonrió débilmente en reflejo.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

_Hermosa. _

_Tengo que decirle. _

Se sentía un bastardo por tener que sacarla de ese mundo en el que parecía estar finalmente en paz, a salvo.

- Despierta marmota.

- Estoy despierta- sonrió adormecida, con los ojos cerrados. No lo estaba, pero había sentido su presencia en ese punto medio del sueño y la realidad.

- Si como no- le acarició los suaves cabellos rosas.

_Tengo que decirle._

Sakura lo miró finalmente, aún en esa visión borrosa notaba la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué va mal Kakashi?

_Cuéntame cuéntame _

- Hoy he hablado con tu padre, Alfred me dijo que lo llamara, ántes de que él lo hiciera a lo de los Yamanaka y se diera cuenta de que no estás allí.

El corazón de la pelirosa se detuvo. Se despabiló por completo y se incorporó.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Que saldrá de la ciudad por dos semanas- Sakura suspiró tranquila, eso la daba un poco más de tiempo.- y que te quiere en la mansión para cuando él llegue.

De nuevo el corazón pareció olvidarse de funcionar.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas. Eso era todo. Era mucho más de lo que pensaba que podría estar pero aún así…

Tenía que casarse con alguien que no conocía, con alguien que le desagradaba, tenía que olvidarse de su vida soñada, para siempre, y también de Kakashi…

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle imperceptiblemente y el oxígeno no parecía llegarle a los pulmones.

Esa era su señal de salida.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño. No tenía tiempo para disimular, esta vez parecía aún peor que las anteriores, rogó que él pensara que se estaba haciendo encima, lo que fuera.

Cerró la puerta con traba y se sentó en el suelo.

La respiración se le aceleraba, el corazón latía rápido, podía sentir las palpitaciones en sus oídos, un zumbido continuo. Escondió la cabeza entre las piernas e intentó normalizar la respiración pero le resultaba tan difícil.

Dos semanas.

Dos semanas.

Sólo dos semanas.

Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar.

- ¿Sakura?- escuchó por sobre el zumbido. -¿Estás bien?

"Estoy bien" quiso contestar, pero le salió tan bajo y agitado que dudaba que él fuera, incluso con esos sentidos de halcón, a escucharla.

Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar.

_Vamos Sakura, puedes hacerlo, es sencillo_

No podía, no podía, no podía respirar.

Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar…

_Vamos, ¡maldición!_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y golpeó el suelo con frustración.

El oxígeno se le iba muy deprisa, comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

_Diablos, diablos, ¿cuántos malditos problemas tengo que tener?!_

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba aire y ese espacio era demasiado pequeño, parecía que las paredes se cernían sobre ella.

Intentó levantarse para al menos abrir la ventanita que estaba enfrente pero se sostuvo de la cortina de la ducha y esta cedió, haciendo un ruido tremendo.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Abre la puerta!

" No pasa nada, estoy bien"- Quiso responder nuevamente, pero nada, solo una exhalación muda y agitada.

_Piensa en algo tranquilizador, el mar, eso, el mar, el sonido del mar.. _

Era inútil, tanto miedo, tanto.

Terror.

Terror al futuro, terror al tiempo. El tiempo. El tiempo. El tiempo.

Volvió a intentar incorporarse y lo logró, aunque seguía mareada y apenas respirando.

Se acercó a la puerta y la destrabó, sabía que eso no era prudente, que él la vería y se preocuparía, pero ya no podía mentirse más, ya no podía ni soportar sus propios pensamientos, lo necesitaba, él era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse, lo sabía, se odiaba por eso, pero era de esa manera.

Abrió la puerta y lo tuvo frente a ella en un parpadeo, mirándola con una expresión de angustia, esa que ya le había visto ántes, esa que odiaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué va mal?

" no puedo respirar" Intentó hablar, por tercera vez, pero nada.

Ni una palabra.

Él notó su respiración agitada y su estado en general y en seguida lo comprendió, la llevó de inmediato a la cama, abrió el ventanal de par en par, salió corriendo y volvió con lo que parecía una bolsa de cartón, fue hacia ella tomándola en brazos y acercándola.

Se sentó en el suelo con ella y comenzó a balancearla como si fuera un bebé. Le colocó la bolsa cerca de la boca para que ella respirara allí.

- Vamos cariño, respira, tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien. Nada malo va a pasar, sabes que no lo permitiré, deja los malos pensamientos, déjalos ir.

Sakura sintió la brisa ingresar y envolverla por completo. El corazón de Kakashi latía rápidamente, él también tenía miedo, aunque aparentara que todo estaba bien. Pero él temía por ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sólo se permitió escuchar el sonido de la voz del peliplata.

El sonido de la bolsa al estirarse y contraerse le distraía.

- Estoy aquí.

Él estaba ahí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, el allí, en ese momento, él estaba allí.

-Estoy jodida – Logró decir, mientras su respiración se normalizaba con lentitud, pero lo hacía.

- Sólo un poco- suspiró él, tranquilizándose a la par de ella. – Dios mío, realmente vas a matarme un día de estos.

Apartó la bolsa y la dejó a un lado.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien cielo, pero tienes que dejar que ese cerebro tuyo se enfríe un poco, por tu bien y por mi salud mental.

- Lo intentaré.

- Eso es pequeña.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras Sakura conseguía volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Igual de jodida.

- Sabes a qué me refiero.

- Respiro, estoy bien, me asusté un poco más esta vez, sólo eso.

-"Solo eso"- imitó su voz ridículamente- Un momento.. ¿Esto ya te había sucedido?

- Desde hace un par de días. – Admitió, con vergüenza.

- ¿Y sólo pensabas hacérmelo saber cuando ya no pudieras respirar?

- No quería preocuparte.

- Yo sabía, esas huidas tuyas no eran normales, pero pensé que tenías colitis o algo por el estilo.

Sakura rió, él siempre intentando animarla- Colitis- repitió.

Otro momento de silencio.

- ¿Estoy loca, Kakashi?

- No voy a mentirte, estás chiflada.

- Lo digo en serio.

- Los ataques de pánico no son de locos, sólo que estás débil mentalmente cielo, tienes que dejar de pensar que puedes manejarlo todo por ti misma, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, lo sabes.

"cielo" "cariño", aún no podía acostumbrarse a que él la llamara de esa forma, Kakashi Hatake usando esos términos, usándolos en ella ¿En qué mundo paralelo había caído? No lo sabía, pero era tan agradable…

- Ahora lo sé. Realmente lo sé. Gracias.

- De eso nada- le sonrió pero luego se puso serio- Creo que esto se está pasando de la raya, no crees que sería bueno hablar… con alguien?

- Estoy hablando contigo- se apartó.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No voy a ir a un loquero, no puedes obligarme.

- Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres, pero creo que te haría bien, sobre todo por esto, lo de la otra noche, la hiperventilación…

- No voy a ir a un loquero- se cruzó de brazos.

- De acuerdo, no dije nada, pero por favor, piénsalo ¿quieres?

- No

- Testaruda.

La pelirosa le sacó la lengua.

- Vamos, preparemos el almuerzo y luego si quieres podemos ver una película, aunque ya debes estar cansada de estar aquí encerrada, lo siento por eso, pero creo que es lo más conveniente por el momento- Volvió a acariciar sus cabellos- pero dejemos tu locura de lado por hoy. Y hazme el favor de decirme estas cosas Haruno, o me vas a volver loco a mí.

- Como si no lo estuvieses ya, Hatake.

- Niña irrespetuosa, vete o te voy a hacer volar a la cocina.

Sakura se levantó torpemente aún un poco mareada pero caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

- Vamos perrito, no te quedes atrás.- Le sonrió, a pesar de todo.

El estaba allí.

…

* * *

.

Soy una bruja.

Pero una bruja de vacaciones!

Espero les haya gustado y no quieran vomitarlo como yo he querido hacerlo.

Perdón si hallan muchos errores, no soy muy fanática de andar revisando mis propios escritos, me cuaja.

Había hecho otro capítulo pero releyéndolo me di cuenta que lo odiaba, introducía un personaje nuevo que veré si aparecerá o no.

Es muy corto, lo sé, pero oigan ¡Al menos actualicé! Excusa pobre, que alguien me golpee. Acabo de escribirlo, pensé en seguirlo pero sabía que no lo haría más largo y probablemente sólo dejaría que pase el tiempo otra vez hasta dignarme a subir, así que ayer leyendo un nuevo review de esos de "actualiza o mueres", me dije "mas vale poco que nada"

Hice bien? Quien sabe.

Levante la mano quién piensa que la autora es el diablo con la pobre de Sakura! Amo el drama, amo, amo amo.

Levante la mano quién está esperando unos besitos entre estos dos! Pronto pronto, dejemos que fluyan.

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me favearon y a las comentaristas fieles que aún no me han insultado ni mandado cartas bomba. Gracias, realmente gracias!

Reviews?

**.Shyka-chan.**


	13. Oasis

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC, por el momento nada más.

-Diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

* * *

.

**El guardaespaldas**

.

.

**Capítulo XII**

.

"Oasis"

.

_He estado buscando _

_Por tanto tiempo_

_He estado caminando _

_Quién sabe a dónde _

_Buscándome, sin encontrar nada _

_Más que cardos y arena _

_Pero apareciste allí _

_Te vi desde lejos _

_Mi pequeño oasis _

_Déjame reposar un momento _

_Estoy tan cansada, cariño _

_Cansada, y mis polvorientos pies _

_Lo demuestran. _

_Aquí hay paz_

_Aquí en el oasis _

_Buscándome, quizás me encuentre_

_Buscándote. _

_Podría quedarme a vivir aquí _

_Pero el peligro está _

_A la vuelta de la esquina_

_Entonces deberé correr_

_Volver al desierto_

_A los buitres rondándome_

_Al sol abrasador_

_Pero por ahora_

_Por hoy. _

_Tú eres mi oasis. _

_Por Ahora, por hoy_

_Estoy con vida._

_Y respiro._

.

.

.

- ¡Oye! La reina no puede hacer ese movimiento.

- Oh, ¿es una reina? Lo siento, creí que era un caballo- Le sonrió lobunamente y cambió de jugada.

- Ah, ¿si? Eres despistado ¿Verdad?- Movió una pieza pequeña y blanca de cabeza redondeada tres movimientos horizontalmente sobre el tablero.

- ¡Hey!

Sakura carcajeó.

- ¡Oh! Creí que era una torre, ¡Cuanto lo lamento!

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

- Tramposa.

- Eso eres tu ¿Y yo que soy?

- Tramposa.

- Eso eres tu ¿Y yo que soy?

- Infantil.

Ambos rieron.

Era una noche llena de estrellas, ambos estaban sentados en una mesita en el balcón, la brisa era fresca pero no lo suficiente para no permitirse un poco de esa hermosa noche.

Dieron el juego por terminado cuando Sakura batió con su rey de dos jugadas más, él se negó a aceptar su derrota expresando que la había dejado ganar por piedad. Ella negó con la cabeza y ambos observaron tranquilamente el cielo plagado de pequeños puntos brillantes y una hermosa luna llena, allí, justo delante de sus narices.

- Pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños.

Sakura lo miró incrédula, lo había olvidado por completo. Pensar que hacía un tiempo no había hecho más que estar al pendiente de esa fecha, marcando con cruces en el calendario, ahora le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces. Ya no importaba.

- Es cierto, lo olvidé.- Murmuró- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Hinata- mintió el peligrís.- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Tus amigos querrán felicitarte.

Sakura asintió, dudosa.

- No es la gran cosa, no creo que lo recuerden de todos modos.

- Lo recordarán, son tus amigos.

- No es como si estuviera de humor para festejos tampoco.- volvió a replicar.

- Es un día especial, no se cumplen dieciocho todos los días. Puedo llevarte a ese bar en el que siempre se encuentran, te haría bien verlos, estoy seguro que los extrañas.

Los extrañaba, por supuesto que los extrañaba, pero no quería lidiar con sus caras de penas ni que tocaran el tema que su mente estaba evitando por todos los medios rondar.

- Supongo.

- Aunque si no quieres hacer nada… podemos hacer lo mismo de todos los días, aunque sea un poco aburrido para ti, sé que no soy la compañía más divertida del planeta, pero al menos se cocinar, eso tiene que contar en algo- le guiñó un ojo.

- No es aburrido, me gusta. – Le sonrió, un leve calorcito en sus mejillas.

- De acuerdo- suspiró, frustrado. Quería que ella se distrajera, sus amigos podrían ayudarla en eso, ya vería cómo hacerle cambiar de opinión.- Por cierto, al menos enciende tu móvil, Ino y Naruto me han estado texteando preguntándome por ti. Y no es que me moleste demasiado pero mira esto…

Sacó su teléfono celular y le mostró un mensaje de la Yamanaka.

"OYE GUARDAESPALDAS, DILE A SAKURA QUE ME TELEFONEE AL MENOS, ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? ¿LA TIENES CAUTIVA? ¿LA ESTÁS ALIMENTANDO? LLEGO A VERLA CON UN KILO DE MENOS Y JURO POR MIS ZAPATOS JIMMY CHOO QUE DESEARÁS NO HABER NACIDO. Besitos 3"

- ¿Siempre escribe todo en mayúsculas? Parece como si me estuviera gritando.

Sakura rió largamente.

- Ese es el sentido.

- Se nota su aura violenta incluso en un mensaje de texto. Y su bipolaridad.

Sakura volvió a reír.

- Y mira este otro, de Naruto.

" Kakashi-senseeeiii, ¿Skra stá bnnn? Me gstaría hablar cn ellaa, ¿Podrías decirle que se comunikeee? ¿X ke no atiendes el teléfono Kakashi-sensei? ¿Stás trturando a mi amga? ¿Es x esooo? JEJE es broma, dile ke llame :B"

Sakura se sostuvo la panza al leer eso, Naruto era muy reconocible cuando escribía textos.

- Apenas pude entenderlo la primera vez, ¿Y por qué diablos me dice Kakashi-sensei?

- No tengo la menor idea- dijo la pelirosa entre risas.

- Bueno, y esos son sólo un par, contesté los que pude pero realmente son agotadores. Así que hazme ese favor, enciende tu bendito teléfono.

- Lo siento- rió aún- lo haré.

Se quedaron nuevamente en un agradable silencio.

- ¿Otra partida?

-¿Quieres la revancha?

- No, solo me aburrí de dejarte ganar, esta vez va en serio.

Sonrieron y acomodaron las piezas a la par.

.

.

.

Un hombre, ya entrado en años, se miró en el reflejo del cuarto de baño del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad. Un hotel que no conocía, una ciudad que no recorrería. Negocios, sólo había espacio para negocios en su vida.

O eso se juraba cada día al despertar.

Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada ensombrecida. El tiempo había hecho mella en su rostro. Las arrugas, las sombras, el pelo plagado de nuevas canas, cada día parecía que veía unas cuantas más.

Parecía que había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se miró realmente a un espejo, que se observó con detenimiento, que se buscó en ese reflejo que hoy le devolvía a un extraño.

¿Qué pensaría Anae de él en ese mismo instante? Su hermosa, hermosa Anae, aquel ángel de pelo místico y ojos verdes brillantes. Un ángel que poco había durado en su vida, se fue demasiado pronto, no estaba listo en ese entonces, seguía sin estarlo.

Otras mujeres habían ocupado su cama desde entonces, Shia era una de ellas, una mujer astuta y de gran belleza, pero no era su Anae, nadie jamás podría ocupar su lugar.

Su corazón se congeló cuando el de ella dejó de latir. El hombre que vivía se fue con ella, ahora quedaba ese fantasma, esa máquina, ese individuo que no hacía más que existir día a día.

Y su hija, su hija. Su pequeña hija, era tan parecida a su madre, a la mujer que conoció de joven, aquella mujer que le dio la vida y aquella que se la volvió a quitar en una exhalación.

No podía verla, a su propia hija, apenas podía mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos, iguales. Sus manos, las mismas, su rostro, tan semejante. Parecía que la vida sólo buscaba torturarlo día a día, mostrándole, haciéndole ver el mal que había causado, que seguía causando. Ver a su hija era ver a su Anae, era rememorar lo que había perdido, lo que había destruido, lo que seguiría destruyendo.

Apenas soportaba su presencia, su voz, parecían acusarlo, día tras día, era el fantasma de la mujer que tanto amó, allí, en esos ojos con el mismo brillo, en esas miradas que le gritaban "asesino".

_Sakura, Anae…_.

.

.

- ¡Hinata- chan!

- ¿Na..Naruto- kun? Qué haces aquí, creí que nos veríamos en la tarde.

El joven rubio rió rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

- Es que verás… pasaba por aquí justamente y bueno, hace mucho que no veía al viejo de Alfred, así que pasé a saludar y él me invitó a tomar la merienda aquí ¿Te molesta?- puso cara de cordero degollado.

- Por por supuesto que no Naruto-kun- le sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas de un granate brillante- sólo es que me sorprendió, solo es eso.

Se acercó hacia él y él la rodeó con sus brazos cálidamente.

- También te extrañaba- Le susurró la muchacha, dejándose envolver por su aroma.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lo había atrapado.

- No quería parecer un acosador, pero no aguantaba hasta la tarde-rió bajito, sin soltarla, olía a lavanda, era tan agradable.

Naruto tomó sus suaves mejillas y depositó un beso largo sobre sus labios, para luego volver a envolverla protectoramente.

- ¿Naruto-kun?- murmuró la joven.

- ¿mmh?

- Me agrada tu olor..- la ojiperla se ruborizó aún más

- ¿Te gusta el Black XS?

-No, no es eso, hueles a.. a… a ramen.

La cara de Naruto se volvió de un rojo profundo.

- Lo siento, he pasado por un local de ramen cuando venía para aquí. – rió nervioso.

- Me gusta como hueles, me gusta el ramen, es mi comida favorita.- Sonrió nuevamente la muchacha.

- Hinata-chan- Se separó y la miró a los ojos con la mayor seriedad de la que era capaz. – Eres mi alma gemela, lo juro.

.

.

.

- Dime tío- un joven de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos de un verde pálido tomó un habano que su tío, Katsumoto Gatō le ofrecía.- ¿Cómo es que estoy comprometido y aún no he podido hablar, o siquiera ver nuevamente a mi futura esposa?

Su tío, encendió su propio habano y el de su sobrino con una sonrisa frívola en los labios.

- Temo, querido sobrino, que tu prometida parece no hacerse aún a la idea del casamiento.

- Mmm- fingió decepción el muchacho- creo que ya va siendo hora de que se lo hagamos ver más claramente ¿No te parece?

Su tío lo miró, y volvió a sonreír, luego regresó su vista a los papeles que permanecían prolijamente ordenados en su escritorio.

- ¿Ya quieres presionar a la novia? Tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacer de su vida un infierno cuando sea la hora.

- Que aguafiestas eres.

- Aunque podrías hacerle un regalito de cumpleaños, tengo entendido que es en un par de días.

- Eso es. Un regalo a mi futura esposa, eso la ablandará un poquito. – Soltó el humo y se distrajo mirando el tabaco de su propio habano enrojecido por el fuego.

- Sólo no te pases, no quiero sangre antes del circo.

- Oh- los ojos fríos del muchacho se estrecharon- qué mala percepción de tu propio sobrino tienes.

- Te conozco. Eres más sádico que tu propio padre.

El joven rió, eso era cierto. La sangre, el poder de lastimar a una persona sin sentir nada en lo absoluto más que el placer que se desparramaba por su cuerpo como una droga. Las miles de maneras en que podía acabar con la vida de una persona, una persona, todo un mundo.

Las personas, cada una, eran un mundo completo, desde pequeño le había llamado la atención lo abrumadoramente infinito que era el universo. Gustaba de ver pasar a las personas desde su limusina, imaginar que una bala, apenas una piedrita de plomo y cobre, en el lugar correcto podía acabar con uno de ellos, con uno de esos insignificantes caminantes.

Su padre lo había hecho presenciar cientos de muertes desde que tuvo uso de razón, ahorcamientos, golpes, quemaduras, ahogos.. tantas formas de acabarlos, tantas muertes.

Él se inmunizó a la idea de la muerte, su padre le había enseñado bien. "No hay por qué temerle a la muerte hijo, es el destino común que compartimos todos los seres humanos, desde el más pobre hasta el más rico, todos terminamos siendo abono. La cuestión es, cuánto jugo puedes sacar antes de que te llegue la hora. Aquí vienes a matar y morir, este es nuestro mundo."

Le asombraba la fragilidad del ser humano, lo sencillo que era para él, para cualquiera, desequilibrar la balanza de la vida y la muerte. Se sentía el mismísimo Kami-sama cuando sostenía un arma entre sus manos, él podía quitar una vida, él podría preservarla. Podía acabar con quien quisiera, tenía el poder, tenía los medios, eso le hacía sentirse fuerte, indestructible.

- Recuerda que tenemos al maldito servicio secreto metiendo sus narices donde no les compete.- Lo distrajo de sus pensamientos- Hagas lo que hagas, lo haces prolijamente. Ningún muerto. ¿Has comprendido?

- Aguafiestas- repitió, aburrido. Apagó el habano y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse el hombre levantó la vista.

"_Has criado un demonio, hermano" _

_._

_._

_._

Sakura y Kakashi no escuchaban el sonido sordo del peligro aproximándose a paso lento pero seguro, como el de un gigante con pie de plomo que se acercaba desde una distancia lo suficientemente lejana como para percibirlo, pero allí estaba. Esperando a que ellos bajaran la guardia para avanzar como un bólido sobre ellos.

Sakura y Kakashi desconocían que el tiempo que les quedaba juntos allí, en ese departamento, en aquel oasis de aguas cristalinas donde el tiempo parecía detenerse, no era más que una mera ilusión.

Pero el instinto era más inteligente que ellos mismos, el instinto los acercaba cada vez un poco más, una palabra, una sonrisa, un roce, la energía fluía en el aire.

Y el temor había sido encapsulado en un frasco de frágil cristal. Esperando que el temblor lo precipitara hacia el suelo mismo y los pequeños fragmentos se desparramaran por el suelo.

Tic toc tic toc tic toc.

El reloj de arena había sido volteado.

Y los granos de arena comenzaban a descender.

…

.

.

* * *

**N/A**

No se lo creen ¿verdad? Que no haya demorado tanto en actualizar. Otro capítulo corto pero como ven, avanzo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Un millón de gracias a las que aún siguen la historia, saben que actualizo nada más porque me hacen saber que están allí. No estoy de un excelente ánimo, hombres hombres, ¿Quién los entiende? Y a pesar de eso cada review me saca una sonrisa. Gracias chicas! Son las mejores 3

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Pd: ¿me recomiendan una banda? Amo el reggae, el rock británico, el folk, el grunge, el indie…ese estilo, variadito. Ahora mismo estoy escuchando Maps de Yeah Yeah Yeahs, por si a alguna le interesa, buena banda.

Reviews?

**-Shyka-chan-**


End file.
